A Ruína do Silêncio do Paraíso Proibido
by Lucie F
Summary: Anos depois da última batalha das mews, o Império Alien de Crystal invade Tokyo no objetivo de dominar e fazer a Terra como sua colônia. Então, para estabelecer a paz no mundo, cinco adolescentes de culturas diferentes deverão combater-los. Mau resumo .-.
1. Capítulo Um

**A Ruína do Silêncio do Paraíso Proibido**

**Observações: **

_**1.**_Caso vocês acham o nome muito grande, podem chamar de _Forbidden Paradise_. Só que o nome da fanfic será assim, visto que tudo está complexo (porém, será legal. Pelo menos eu estou tentando que a fanfic seja boa, né?) e dramático. Além do próprio nome dizer um pouco da trama da maioria dos personagens.

_**2.**_ Tokyo Mew Mew vai ser a base de toda a fanfic, claro. Além da própria fanfic ser dela, já que toda esta história _**não se assemelha**_ com a trama do mangá/anime, mas sim é a que, no meu ponto de vista e da minha imaginação ambulante, _**segue**_ a trama com novos personagens e novos contextos. A minha inspiração vem de Crepúsculo (tá legal, o que posso fazer? Eu não resisto a vampiros, que são muuuito charmosos e lindos --), _O Hospedeiro _(um livro novo da Stephenie Meyer, a criadora de _Crepuscúlo_. Quem quiser ler pela internet, fala aí u.u), _A Mediadora_ (tem uma garota que vê fantasmas aí na área. Mas será difícil para que o fantasma TDB – leia-se: Tudo-de-Bom – a conquiste. Afinal, ela é difícil por ter gente de olho nela), _MeruPuri_ (Yeah, teremos _MeruPuri_. E com o estilo de adolescente-e-criança, mas em uma versão mística.), _XXX Holic _(Místico. Fantasmas. Criaturas Malignas. Tokyo. Só podia ser, né?) e outros que não vou falar por causa que falei demais x.x

_**3.**_ Vai ter sangue, guerras e robôs com poder de elementos. Além de tragédias e romances (muuuito romance o.o). E um quê de sobrenatural, além de loucuras. E longos capítulos, então lêem bloco por bloco. Bem, como sei que isso será ignorado, então...

- pedrada -

Vamos lá /o/

_**Sinopse Inteira da Trama Central: **_A guerra contra Deep Blue acabou, fazendo que os habitantes do planeta Terra fiquem em uma paz limitada, até que novos problemas, de fora do planeta, começam a reaparecer. O esquadrão defensor, liberado por Anzu Shirogane, precisa de ajuda. Então, cinco adolescentes serão obrigados a lutarem contra a E.C.N.I.C. (Esquadrão de Cavaleiros Negros do Império de Crystal) para salvar o mundo, além de terem que lutar contra os demônios de suas vidas que sofrem uma reviravolta planejada pelo desitno.

_**Agradecimentos a: **_Haru e Kyara (betas. Não desse capítulo, porquê eu tava toda apressada i.i), além de todos os meus amigos e família. E à Júlia, por causa do Hajime e Karen XD

—_**x—x—x—**_

**Capítulo Um – Antes do começo**

O céu da cidade japonesa de Tokyo parecia ter sofrido muito: Prédios estavam em destroços e a energia elétrica apenas auxiliava a elevação das chamas que começavam a destruir a cidade. Apenas via-se fumaça e pessoas gritando de medo ou de dor, além de robôs gigantes pisarem na cidade com arrogância, com lasers e bolas de fogo ferindo os que estavam em seu caminho. Apenas ouvia-se risadas maléficas vindas dos invasores que comandavam os tais robôs. Kaito, o líder e comandante daquela missão que o rei alien escolhera a dedo, estava sorrindo diante dos controles que estavam em sua frente. Acariciou os cabelos castanho-aruivados enquanto matava dois humanos com o robô transmitindo a _Droga da Paranóia_ e se divertia, vendo todos eles matando-se por pura loucura em veneno.

Cruel? Ele estava apenas fazendo _um favor_, já que o planeta iria se acabar por causa deles. E se a tão preciosa Terra se acabar, Kaito teria que se ver na Câmera de Tortura. E _como_ ele a odiava.

O sorriso jovial dos seus lábios sumiu quando um robô acabara de destruir um dos _Blacknights _(os robôs que Kaito e seus companheiros utilizavam) e voava veloz para cima do distraído líder que, assustado, se desviou das trilhões de balas que os mísseis lançavam.

-- Droga! – ele disse entre dentes, puxando o controle de locomoção para trás e se desviando dos raios de fogo do inimigo, além de lançar barreiras psíquicas para que o ataque do gigante robô dourado-e-azul (o inimigo) perdesse o seu efeito original. Um punho foi lançado contra a cara do robô inimigo, fazendo-a cair contra a parede de um arranha-céu, enquanto um dos companheiros de Kaito, Takara, lançava redes contra dois robôs ao mesmo tempo. – Eles planejaram tudo isto. Disso eu tenho absoluta certeza e... – o robô, que antes estava caído, voltou com força total e começou a atacar em ziguezague com os punhos fazendo bolas de pedra com o próprio chão, que iam contra o robô _Black Rose _de Kaito. Ele apenas se defendeu com os punhos robóticos e partiu para a briga.

-- Pare de reclamar e venha lutar, baka. – a dona da voz do robô falou com calma, vendo que o seu oponente era bastante forte. Chiharu Aoyama mordeu o lábio inferior, quando o inimigo acertara-lhe em cheio no braço, fazendo-o voar. Se fracassasse, morreria. Os invasores não pareciam querer nenhuma paz. Queriam ver a morte com os próprios olhos e a causar com as próprias mãos. Ou robôs, como eles estavam os usando agora.

_Os Cavaleiros de Crystal tem que sair da Terra imediatamente, antes que tudo se perca com a paranóia deles. _Era o que ela pensava e demonstrava, fazendo que Kaito tenha dificuldades em a derrotar tão facilmente. O robô levantou a mão para o alto, enquanto ela proferia palavras em latim. Poeiras minúsculas de estrelas envolveram a mão robótica que pegou uma espada gigante. Chiharu gritou:

-- Em nome da paz, eu te mando a maldição do inferno! – uma misteriosa fumaça negra envolveu Kaito em um piscar de olhos, quando dois olhos dourados apareceram no visor. Então, Kaito não pôde ver mais nada: o seu corpo trombou no chão, enquanto uma massa transparente e gelatinosa saíra de seus belos olhos. Tudo se perdera... Ou talvez, fosse apenas o mau começo de uma verdadeira guerra.

—**x—x—x—**

_Psyché Theresa McDonald – NY/EUA_

Guerra. Sangue. Paz Limitada.

Os meus olhos castanhos arregalavam-se de susto quando eu vi que invasores de outro mundo haviam feito tamanha destruição em Tokyo, com o chão banhado de sangue de gente. A televisão de plasma do meu quarto estava grudada, praticamente, na parede e todo mundo da casa parecia estar atenta a cada palavra que a jornalista americana dizia enquanto voava em seu helicóptero com rapidez pelo céu. Sentava-me em minha aconchegante cama e tomava uma Coca Diet enquanto a minha irmã, Penélope, comentava o quanto o Japão era perigoso por haver muitas loucuras lá.

Não vejo nenhum motivo para reclamar. Temos é, na verdade, uma ótima sorte de não sermos invadidos. Embora os japoneses tenham poucos motivos do que o governo americano para ser invadido.

-- Isso é estranho. – Mikaella, a minha irmã mais nova, ajeitou os seus óculos de grau enquanto o mangá _Vampire Knight_ era visto em sua mão branquela, juntamente com uma ELLE. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos ondulados que iam até um pouco abaixo de seus ombros, com uma frança replicada que quase mostrava nada de seus belos orbes azuis. 

Vestia um vestido simples com um casaco jeans, além de um par de sapatilhas. Uma pulseira com pingentes e miçangas de cristal ainda estava em seu bracinho de criança, mesmo depois de haver dormido com ela. Rolei os meus olhos ao lembrar que Mikaella ainda queria se tornar uma vampira, mesmo depois de nós termos falado para ela que aquela pedra do Egito não resolveria assim tão facilmente o sonho dela. – Porquê os aliens querem tanto o nosso planeta e vão para o Japão? Porquê não aqui?

Mamãe apenas olhou carinhosamente para ela, além do tom de _como-vou-saber?_

-- Imagino que é por causa de o Japão ter tantas armas nucleares escondidas. – ela me olhou, com uma expressão de quem estava doida para contar uma novidade. Na verdade, ela era assim, toda cheia de novidades para lá e para cá. – Mas eu acho que eles são bem os causadores dos tsunamis, hein! Era inexplicável tanta onda ter um tamanho daqueles! – e pondo as mãos, com as unhas feitas no salão, na cintura, ela sentou-se inquietamente na poltrona quadrada para ouvir o noticiário. Mikaella apenas bateu a mão na testa, como quisesse gritar _Alôôô, mãe! Acorda, vai! O Japão é um dos países mais poluentes e com uma localização geográfica altamente perigosa, dããã!_

Ela não tem culpa. Mikaella é uma gênia nata, além de saber de muitas coisas mais do que eu. Talvez, mais que mamãe, já que Mamãe Miranda apenas foi modelo na vida. E só.

-- Olhem! – Penélope, a minha irmã patricinha (porém, legal), não quis saber de nada sobre o noticiário. Somente da mensagem do namorado no celular dela, como SEMPRE acontece. – Luke me mandou _eu te amo_. EM FRANCÊS!

Que novidade há nisso?!

-- Shhh, Penélope! – mamãe fez, irritadíssima. – Eu quero ouvir!

Penélope logo se calou. Sabia que não poderia contrariar a mamãe, senão choraria perante o telefone (que era a ponte secreta entre ela e o _môr_ dela) que estaria cortado e ela gritaria durante duas horas, sem parar, por causa disso. Por algum motivo, nós três sentimos a terra tremer assustadoramente. Os prédios se balançavam levemente, além de nossas cabeças ficarem tontas da silva.

-- TERREMOTO! – Penélope resolveu gritar justamente no meu ouvido quando nós caímos no chão, fazendo que as minhas costas ardessem de dor. Eu dei um leve pedala na cabeça dela, falando que o meu ouvido estava ardendo (e era verdade) e vi que mamãe começou a ter os olhos sonhadores na frente da televisão (incrível como a TV não se quebrou).

-- Vencemos! – ela comemorou ao ver que os invasores haviam sumido do nada, ao socorrer o líder aparentemente morto. Eu apenas sorri, vendo que tudo estava bem de novo. Mikaella estava revirando os olhos quando Penélope choramingou ao ver o telefone celular todo quebrado.

-- Veja pelo lado bom, Penélope. – sorriu Mikaella. – Pelo menos teremos o que doar para a companhia de volta.

Penélope cerrou os olhos diante daquilo. Eu ri daquela situação: Penélope era realmente preocupada com o namorado.

-- Isso teve graça nenhuma, Ellie. – ela disse para a nossa irmãzinha.

-- Mas para mim teve. – e comecei a rir da tremenda careta que Penélope começava a fazer.

-- VOCÊS DUAS! – ela apontou para mim e para Mikaella, quase para cair no chão de tanto rir. – Eu e o meu namorado temos um caso muito sério. – ela cruzou os braços.

-- Tão sério para ele se enjoar? – Mikaella arregalou uma de suas sobrancelhas, colocando as mãos – soltas agora – na cintura.

Pegou fogo. Penélope já começava a gritar com ruídos bem altos, conhecidos em sua voz aguda.

-- Meu namorado não! Nããão! – e quase choramingou.

Eu e Mikaella tivemos que agüentar. Éramos irmãs dela.

-- Penélopeeee! – mamãe também gritava, mas com as mãos tampando os ouvidos.

Eu ri, quando uma coisa me prendeu a atenção. Estava lá, em cima da TV, um passaporte para Tokyo. Olhei para mamãe e perguntei:

-- A senhora ia para Tokyo? – eu estava curiosa. Muito curiosa. Talvez esse fosse o motivo de mamãe haver ligado para o aeroporto e dito para mudarem a data do vôo dela.

Ela me sorriu, depois de dar uma baita bronca em Penélope. Eu não estava entendendo nada.

-- Não, querida. Vocês iam para Tokyo.

-- COMO É QUE É?! – perguntou eu, Mikaella e Penélope, totalmente incrédulas.

—**x—x—x—**

_Julie Isabelle Campbell – Londres/Inglaterra_

Eu não estou gostando nada disso. Na verdade, isso cheira coisa podre. Alice parece mudada desde que voltou de Nova Tokyo (a Velha Tokyo com ataques melhores e mais tecnologias), por causa de seu namorado americano viver lá como um dos estudantes de uma rigorosa escola. Anda falando de Victor Andrews de lá para cá, além de estar se associando à coisas fúteis mais do que nunca.

Ultimamente eu estou arregalando os meus olhos verdes ao vê-la admirando as vitrines de uma loja de roupas de grife, com D&G e Gucci. Claro que não tenho nada contra roupas de marca, mas o problema era que, bem...

Ela _odiava_ roupas de marca. Ela era rebelde, mas agora...

-- Esses pijamas de cashmere são fabulosos, Julie! – ela estava louca. Era isso que eu pensava, ao ficar boquiaberta pela milésima vez ao ver batom vermelho da M.A.C. em seus lábios finos, cachecol com brilho, luvas puro-luxo. A Alice que eu conhecia não era nada assim, além dela ter amado skate. Tinha amado, até dizer que skatistas não tinham o que fazer.

Deus, ela está quase me fazendo vomitar de tédio aqui. Ou ela se transformou em uma porcaria ou... Essa aí não é a Alice radical que eu conheço. Não senhor, essa daí não poderia ser a Alice Conrad.

O problema era que ela _era_, querendo ou não. E bota ponto final nisso.

-- São sim, mas... Alice, você não deveria estar fazendo manobras com a galera toda no parque? – eu perguntei séria. – Você está me estranhando. – ela se calou, virando-se para mim como recebesse um Primeiro de Abril. Mas eu estava falando realmente sério. Alice só passou pelo Japão por UMA semana! – Quem é você e o que fez com a Alice que eu conheço?

-- Eu sou a Alice, Júh. – ela sorriu, meio bobinha. – Só em um novo look.

-- Novo look?! – eu rebati. – Em um novo corpo, isso sim! Você só se enfiaria em roupas de grife na próxima reencarnação! – eu suspirei fundo, como havia perdido muito fôlego gritando. – O que está acontecendo, Alice?

Ela fez um sorriso triste, me arrastando para caminhar pela cidade modernizada de Londres. Eu sabia. Alguma coisa aconteceu muito grave para Alice, a fazendo agir tão estranhamente agora. A maquiagem não era boa o suficiente para fazer que Alice manter-se feliz o tempo todo. Algum dia ela teria que desabafar comigo, que é a sua melhor amiga há anos.

-- Os pais de Victor não querem que eu me case com ele se eu continuar do jeito que eu era e, por isso, eu tenho que mudar na aparência e na educação. Então, skate nunca mais. – e ela deu um outro sorriso triste para o céu, suspirando de tristeza.

Para ela estava certo. Mas para mim...

-- Ei, isso não é justo com você, Alice! – eu praticamente cuspi as palavras, de tão furiosa que eu estava. – Você ainda têm que ser você mesma, senão as coisas não vão ficar bem entre você e o seu namorado!

-- Mas ele vem de família rica, Julie. – os olhos castanhos de Alice ficaram quase chorosos. – Victor vai ser o sucessor de um grande hospital.

-- O QUE AQUELE IDIOTA ESTÁ FAZENDO COM VOCÊ?! – pirei de vez. Na batatinha. – Aquela família merece um toque! Você não pode viver assim, cara!

-- Obrigada Julie, mas... – eu a cortei, totalmente focada em estrangular Victor Andrews.

-- Mas nada, cara! Eu vou com você para Tokyo!

E quando um carro quase me atropelou por isso, horas depois, eu me arrependi um pouquinho. Entretanto, eu iria à Tokyo de qualquer jeito: o passaporte já estava na mão, graças aos benditos contatos de meu pai. E eu não era de descumprir promessas com bom senso. Ou era pelo menos que eu pensava.

—**x—x—x—**

_Maria Kuroyama – New Tokyo/Tokyo – Japão_

O meu coração pulava desesperadamente de felicidade quando o meu olhar cruzara-se com a de Shigeru, que arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas vermelhas enquanto via os meus olhos acinzentados brilharem bobamente. Sim, eu era uma boba sonhadora que se apaixonara por Shigeru desde que nos vimos pela primeira vez em sua casa, por causa da reunião do meu irmão místico com ele, na tentativa de livrá-lo de alguns fantasmas de antigos rivais.

Enrolei uma das mechas de meus cabelos prateados. Eu estava bem confusa com o que aconteceu nos últimos dias, fazendo-me ficar confusa se é certo gostar dele. E por motivos muito boas.

_Daisuke, o meu irmão gêmeo não-idêntico, me disse que ele era cheio de ódio no coração por causa do assassinato de sua família por causa de dinheiro. Sabemos que dinheiro não é tudo, mas Shigeru não acha isso._

_-- Eu ouvi que você realiza desejos das pessoas com um preço precioso. – Shigeru disse, ficando de joelhos em frente de meu irmão. Ficamos abismados. O que ele queria para ficar assim? – Não é verdade?_

_Daisuke havia coçado a nuca próxima aos seus charmosos cabelos negros que sempre têm alguma espécie de fragrância, além de seus olhos acinzentados começarem a se tornarem dourados. Apesar de ele ter dois anos a mais que eu, ele pode adquirir a forma que quiser (é, o meu irmão é estranho). Por exemplo, ele parecia ter uns doze anos ali._

_E, naquela noite, a lua cheia dominava o céu escuro e o meu irmão estava começando a ter um de seus variados poderes aprendidos (na verdade ele já tinha, só que aprendeu a controlar) com a Bruxa das Dimensões, Yuuko, que é a supercomunicação _(**N/A**: não é algo de Os Mutantes – eu prefiro Heroes -, já que supercomunicação aqui se refere à uma telepatia mais intensa que pode transmitir a mais de uma pessoa, além de as rastrear).

_Ou ele apenas estava com uma grandiosa desconfiança._

_-- Claro. – ele respondeu, aparentando ter nenhuma emoção. – O que deseja de mim, humano? – sobre ele sempre chamar a gente de humano´, não me perguntem. Talvez, Daisuke tenha uma origem mais antiga que a de nossa mãe. Nunca se sabe._

_Shigeru sorriu, apesar de estar estampado em sua testa que ele estava começando a achar que Daisuke estava o odiando. _

_-- Eu quero que você mate Keiichi Asakura, Daisuke-kun. – ele disse para nós com uma frieza notavelmente alta. O ódio dominava os seus, antigos e gentis, olhos violetas. – Ele é inimigo da empresa de meu falecido pai. As Corporações Asakura, segundo críticos, devem sabotar o povo. E ele está fazendo a vida de meu tio uma droga, com certeza._

_-- Sinto muito, mas eu não posso realizar este pedido. – disse Daisuke, frio e calmo ao mesmo tempo que parecia insatisfeito. – Os Asakura são conhecidos meus, além da filha de Keiichi, Emiko, ser a minha futura pupila. E eles não estão fazendo a vida de seu tio uma droga, acredite em mim. O seu tio está doente por causa da trauma do morte de seu pai e, por isso, quase se suicidou. Ele está no hospício e em breve estará por aqui. – ele olhou para mim e depois fechou os olhos, dando meia-volta e saindo. – Keiichi Asakura é um antigo e bom homem. Além do mais, você tem uma vida pela frente. – ele parou e lançou um olhar, com autoridade e sob seus ombros, para Shigeru. – E jure pelos seus pais falecidos que não fará nada contra a vida das pessoas ao seu redor. _

E agora, eu penso:

_Ele se esqueceu totalmente disso? Será que ele mudou aquilo? _

E o mais importante:

_Será que eu devo acreditar nele?_

Daisuke disse para mim, por telefone, que não. _Pessoas assim têm traumas que não podem ser resolvidas, cara irmã_, lembro-me perfeitamente de haver revirado os olhos naquele momento e corrigido ele,_ certo... Maria. Entretanto, isso não significa que deve confiar nele, mesmo ele esteja fazendo nada errado. Caso ele fizer, me avise imediatamente. _E demorou um pouco para ele falar:

_-- Você tem __certeza__ que gosta daquele humano? _

Suspirei, pensativa. _Gostava ou não gostava?_Uma voz da minha mente disse.

**Claro que eu gostava. Só ****um pouquinho**, pensei. Na verdade, outra voz disse na minha mente. **Aliás, nem nos conhecemos direito.**

_Mas ele é bonito, certo? Certo._

**Sim, mas você se arriscaria a namorar um cara bonitão e depois descobrir o que ele havia feito com uma de suas pequenas amigas (Emiko)?**

Lembro-me bem de haver virado a minha cara, de maneira inocente, de lá para cá, deixando o meu Blueberry em cima do meu travesseiro, deixando o meu irmão calado na outra linha. Ele bem sabia que eu estava assim, por ele se trancar ali justamente por isso: Ele sabia dos sentimentos dos outros e os sentimentos negativos iam para dentro de si. Eu estava deitada na confortável cama de casal do meu quarto, naquela manhã, enquanto a minha mãe estava tendo uma de suas conversas fofoqueiras com as outras vizinhas, com chá e bolo.

Voltando em mim, eu estava notavelmente confusa em o que dizer ao meu irmão.

Então, eu havia pegado o telefone e dito a verdade: _Não sei._

Eu acho que é difícil resolver essa decisão. E ainda acho, sentada educadamente na cadeira, juntamente com as minhas amigas que conversavam animadamente, enquanto comiam pedaços de bolo de chocolate que Makoto Sakamoto havia trazido para comemorar o aniversário de sua melhor amiga, Karen Ayzawa (**N/A: **Personagem criada por uma amiga minha, Júh-chan. Então, agradeço muito à ela por deixar a Karen e outro-personagem-que-não-vou-falar-o-nome-e-deixar-vocês-descobrirem-sozinhos na fanfic XD).

-- Maria-chan? – Karen perguntou-me preocupadamente, olhando de mim para o bolo ainda inteiro. As meninas estavam comendo desesperadamente o bolo feito umas baitas famintas, fazendo que sobrasse apenas um pedaço. Takanari Sakamoto avançava em uma velocidade incrível, competindo contra o também super-rápido Hajime Fujimaki. Eles estavam com os olhos presos no pedaço de bolo que sobrava. Por pura maldade fraternal, Makoto empurrou o prato para que Takanari, que pulou em cima da mesa, não pegasse e acabasse dando de cara com o chão. E Karen, como era a rival de Hajime, comeu o bolo em questão de fazer o amigo ficar de joelhos e dizer:

-- PORQUÊ?

-- Não seja tão dramático, Hajime, nanoda. – disse Makoto, recebendo uma leve cotovelada de Karen. – Certo, Karen, eu sei que você não queria dar o último pedaço de seu bolo para Hajime, nanoda. Mas... – ela apontou para os brigadeiros que sobraram. – Ainda resta alguns brigadeiros, fiquem à vontade e... – Hajime já começava a comer. - ... boa sorte, nanoda?

-- Vocês são uns viciados em chocolate. – eu me virei para roubar um brigadeiro das mãos de Hajime, que não reclamou: Faltavam apenas cinco brigadeiros dos antigos vintes brigadeiros. Karen revirou os olhos, pegando dois. Hikari Shirogane pegou um. Saaya Sakurai (sobrenome do Kisshu) pegou um. Faltava apenas um. Takanari Sakamoto resolveu experimentar, já que a irmã não o estava olhando.

Só que o brigadeiro, do nada, estava nas mãos de Yoku Deguchi que comera instantaneamente. Yoku era um garoto bem bonito, com os olhos de um violeta bem escuro e com os cabelos negros charmosamente bagunçados e rebeldes, porém curtos. O adolescente, de origem do planeta dos cylicons (razão pela palidez), estava sentado calmamente na mesa como não fosse nada (mas muita gente o olhava como um louco).

Takanari, que era um dos Cinco Príncipes do Colégio (gente muito bonita), estava com seus olhos morenos pegando fogo. Todo mundo ficou em gota, quando Yoku estava bloqueando os socos de Takanari.

-- Vocês souberam que essa cidade foi reconstruída em cerca de dois dias? – ele perguntou, no típico tom informativo. – Por robôs mandados pelo governo.

-- Isso é verdade, nanoda. – sorriu Makoto, que era uma das jornalistas da escola. – Os robôs gigantes e pequenos foram feitos para fazer prédios e limpar tudo em uma incrível velocidade do nível do som, nanoda.

-- Onde você leu isso? – perguntou Karen. – Você sempre lê esses tipos de jornais. Chega você parece uma adulta, Makki-chan. Quando é que você vai se divertir?

-- Pelo menos ela é mais informada que você, cara Karen. – disse Hajime, de olho no bolo da rival. Bem, gula é a conseqüência das comidas boas que Makoto Sakamoto faz. A garota foi obrigada a estudar na França e, como tinha uma grande grana, se matriculou em uma escola de preparação de chefes de cozinha.

-- Mas, sério. QUANDO Makoto Sakamoto se diverte? – Karen replicou.

-- Quando ouço músicas, nanoda. – sorri Makoto, calmamente.

-- Fala sério, ouvir músicas não é tudo. – criticou Yoku.

Até então calma, Makoto se voltou para ele (com os cabelos loiros balançando com charme) com uma cara irritada.

-- O que é diversão para você então, Yoku-kun? – ela interrogou, com as orelhas ardendo (estavam vermelhas) de raiva. Se Makoto era séria e estudiosa, Yoku era divertido e preguiçoso. Opostos demais.

Olho para o alto. Lá vamos nós...

-- Sair de casa para ir ao shopping e cinema. – Yoku respondeu com uma cara séria, mas também calma. – Você precisa largar os livros algum dia, Makoto-chan.

-- Oh... E você precisa pegar nos livros algum dia. – rebateu ela, com os punhos cerrados de raiva.

-- Não coloque o carro antes dos bois, Makki-chan. – Yoku apenas a olhou, sem algum sorriso. E ainda com a típica calma de sempre.

-- Concordo plenamente. – disse Takanari, fazendo uma careta para a irmã.

-- Humph. – fez Makoto, abrindo a bolsa para pegar um caderninho e escrever algo sobre o dia dela.

Karen, curiosamente, arregalou os olhos ao ver o que havia dentro da bolsa de Makoto e, do nada, babou.

-- O que houve, pirralha? – perguntou Hajime, levemente irritado.

-- TEM UMA TRUFA DE CHOCOLATE NA BOLSA DA MAKOTO-CHAN! – Karen berrou e, como resultado, a loira ficou cercada.

-- Ei gente, essa trufa não é para ninguém mesmo não. É uma trufa que recebi do Eduardo-san. – ela sorriu para um garoto loiro que passava pela cafeteria e deu um aceno amigável. – Ele é gente boa.

-- Gente boa? – Yoku rapidamente arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

-- Eduardo é brasileiro, Yoku-kun. Ele é um membro honorário da classe Star de nosso colégio por causa de seus pontos e de seu currículo escolar. – respondi. – E, como ele é um filho de um bom cozinheiro, ele faz par com Makki-chan. Mas são apenas amigos, se você quiser saber.

-- E há o João também. – disse Makoto para Yoku. – Ele é português e vem de uma família soberana no ramo de vinhedos. Por ser inteligente e por eles estarem morando em Tokyo, eles vieram para cá.

-- São misteriosos, para variar. – comentou Takanari, comendo escondido a trufa de Makoto.

-- Nós ainda temos uma aula para a frente. Além disso, teremos novatos na escola. – disse a todos.

-- Então, VIVA A SHIROGANE HIGH SCHOOL! – começou Yoku.

-- Viva. – cada um disse de seu modo.

Sorri. Seria um bom começo aquele. Ou seria que a aparência boa e calma da academia estava nos enganando?

—**x—x—x—**

-- O humanos são bem interessantes, claro. – disse Miyako, da Família A de Crystal, enquanto espionava a frente da Shirogane High School em uma nave invisível a olhos humanos. Ela sabia que os inimigos vieram daquela escola, pelas informações que colheu da memória de Kaito. Só não sabia quais eram os nomes de seus inimigos. E de seus planos.

Por esse mesmo motivo que eles queriam botar espiões ao redor da diretoria. Só que não espiões qualquer, como os invasores foram descobertos antes do previsto (havia policiais em todas as partes). Eles precisavam infectar algum dos estudantes.

E rápido.

Mas Miyako era contra a idéia. Eles queriam colocar o _sucessor_ do atual rei, Kaito (Que acabara de ser reduzido a uma substância gelatinosa), em um corpo de algum dos estudantes. Não para controlar (o que é impossível, já que isso causaria a vegetação da vida de Kaito em contato demais com as memórias de qualquer humano), mas para espionar e ser o seu inconsciente, mandando raios de informações para a nave central atacar. A alien humanóide enrolou as suas mechas róseas, bem nervosa.

Ela gostava de Kaito desde que se conheceram na academia de Crystal. Ela tinha que admitir que o garoto mudara muito, mas ela gostava ainda dele. Mesmo o corpo separado da memória gelatinosa, ele ainda conseguia viver.

E isso era um alívio.

Pelo menos para ela. Saito, da Família Imperial de Crystal e irmão gêmeo de Kaito, estava com um ar mais confortável desde que o irmão chegou a ter o corpo não-descomposto dentro de uma cápsula de hibernação. Além disso, a sua família estava financeiramente interessada em colocá-lo no império. Só que isso seria em breve, já que o pai de ambos, Kasume, já começou a cumprir os seus deveres como novo rei.

Apesar de ter a mesma aparência (exceto os cabelos longos, barba semi-cortada e uma tatoo sinistra no peito), Miyako sentia que Kaito e Saito eram bem diferentes. Ambos eram bem esforçados e espertos, mas Saito era um pequeno gênio do mal, além de querer toda a atenção dos pais para si.

Porém, Kaito era o mais querido, o mais fofocado, o mais inteligente, o mais elogiado... Ele, Saito, sempre quis tudo o que Kaito teve. Kaito sempre disse à Miyako que tinha uma certa inveja dos amigos que tinham a sua liberdade.

_-- Nem todo príncipe é feliz, Miko-chan. – ele havia dito para mim. – Você é livre e pode falar o que pensar. Seus pais vivem normalmente. Eu não. Eu tenho que obedecer à normas que me fazem pensar se eu estou sendo uma marionete ou não._

_-- Então, por quê você não foge? – eu havia perguntado e, logo após, tampei a minha boca. Quase poderia haver feito uma burrada._

_-- Eu apenas não fujo por causa de Saito. – ele me respondeu, sério. – Ele está pensando em coisas malucas e o mal está se apoderando dele. Você sabe, eu tenho que fazer isso pelo povo._

Ela sorriu com as bochechas rubras, pensando nele. _Como ele é tão prestativo_.

-- Miyako? – chamaram-na com uma grossa e alta voz.

Miyako sobressaltou de sua cadeira, com um frasco, cheio da tal substância gelatinosa, em mãos. Os olhos castanhos estavam

-- Sim, Capitão Katsuya? – ela perguntou, obediente.

-- O transplante irá começar. – disse o Capitão Katsuya, com o seu rosto oval e os seus olhos verde-azulado sempre exalando confiança. Ele deu meia-volta e fez um sinal para que a garota pode o seguir.

Obedecendo, ela foi atrás dele com uma expressão de estar irritada.

-- Já?! – ela finalmente falou depois de dois minutos.

-- Parece que Kaito precisa urgentemente de um hospedeiro. Não, um hospedeiro não. Uma _hospedeira_ humana. – o homem, com uma barba loura-nem-tão-pequena-e-nem-tão-grande e uma expressão sábia, deu uma olhada de relance para o que fora, um dia, seu melhor líder. – A nossa espécie tem uma aversão aos humanos de mesmo sexo. Como somos, literalmente, primos dos humanos, temos a aparência parecida. Eu não digo isto na genética nossa em geral. – ele suspirou e continuou. – Ou seja, nós temos que encontrar um corpo que Kaito ache o suficiente para que ele adentre.

-- Ele vai escolher? Que diabos... – ele a calou, já que estavam na parte da frente da nave. Ela (a frente da nave) estava com o visor, além de cinco garotas estarem na mira de uma das flechas da nave. Miyako, ainda incrédula, despejou a substância gelatinosa em um cano que ligava à agulha da flecha (era afiada e pontiaguda) e apenas observou. – A gente não vai disparar? – ela olhou para o capitão.

-- Não é _exatamente_ nós. É ele que vai se disparar para a escolhida dele. – Katsuya pôs as mãos nos bolsos laterais da calça. – Devemos apenas esperar.

A flecha mudava de direções várias e várias vezes, durante dois minutos, até ela ficar totalmente parado. Miyako apenas arregalou os olhos quando a potência já estava disparando, sozinha, a flecha.

Um grito de dor foi ouvido quando uma certa menina de olhos acinzentados trombou no chão, com uma flecha em seu peito. Uma grande poça de sangue via-se no chão de grama, fazendo que o lugar fosse dominado pela cor vermelho-rubi.

Alguns soldados cheiravam muito. Como a espécie deles eram vampiros e lobisomens, a maioria deles perguntava-se o porquê da carne/sangue ser tão saborosa.

Mas isso não foi _tão_ saborosa para o lado de fora.

—**x—x—x—**

OH.MY.FUCK.GOSH!  
Aqui estamos, pisando na terra japonesa na total harmonia e um pouco de raiva por nossa imprevisível mãe não nos ter contado muita coisa. O ar daqui estava puro e confortável. Estava, até uma garota cair no chão com uma flecha em seu peito, fazendo-a paralisada.

Mikaella me olhou, assustada. Estávamos indo para a enfermaria, para podermos fazer que Maria Kuroyama fosse entregue aos cuidados de um mini-hospital que era anexado a nossa academia. Para acidentes e essas coisas, segundo Karen Ayzawa.

-- Será que ela está sendo testemunha de algum ato criminoso? Isso seria um bom motivo para ela estar assim. – a minha pequena irmã de treze anos, que estava com uma parte do seu traje da _Shirogane Middle School_ manchada com o sangue da garota, comentou.

Ela, Karen, Makoto Sakamoto e eu estávamos carregando a tal garota para a enfermaria. Os alunos, que viram a situação, abriam caminho rapidamente para que a garota fosse logo se recuperar.

-- Não sei não, El-chan. – disse Karen, tendo fôlego para carregá-la. – Maria sempre teve uma vida perfeita e nunca machucou ninguém. Isso é uma grande injustiça!

-- Karen, eu acho que ela está sendo ameaçada _daquilo_. – Makoto parecia estar tão séria quando Mikaella, já que ela rapidamente tirou a preocupação do rosto.

-- Do que vocês estão falando? – eu perguntei, curiosa.

-- De algo secreto. – sorriu Makoto, em vão.

-- Mas é algo importante, né? Então esse pode ser o exato motivo de Maria estar assim! – Mikaella disse, em um sorriso orgulhoso de uma amante de mistérios. – Precisamos saber, antes que seja tarde demais!

-- Maria está sendo atacada por alienígenas. – Makoto disse, séria e virando para o lado.

-- Alienígenas? – perguntou Mikaella, incrédula. – Mas aqueles aliens não foram embora? Digo, o líder morreu, _certo_?

-- Certo. E é por isso mesmo que imagino que eles estejam com raiva. – esclareceu a jovem Sakamoto, virando o corpo da amiga para a enfermaria. – Vocês são filhas de Michelle McDonald?

Eu e Mikaella ficamos abismadas.

-- Hã... Correto. – disse eu.

Makoto virou a cabeça para mim.

-- E você é Psyché, certo?

-- Humph. Não me fale nesse nome. E sim, essa sou eu.

-- Então você é a piloto que _Moonlight_ tanto está esperando agora! – ela disse, alegre - Eu, particularmente, não estou determinada a ser uma piloto dele. Mas me disseram que você tem o _Chaos Power_. Então, a sua mãe deve ter bem sido uma pilota do antigo _Bloodyrose _que Maria vai usar.

-- Espera aí, Makki-chan, - disse Karen, confusa. – Maria ia ser do novo grupo e você nem avisou a coitada?!

Makoto sorriu, coçando a nuca.

-- Bem, mas precisamos a viver antes, né?

E formos lá na enfermaria, com os gritos exasperados da enfermeira. O engraçado é que nem pareceu que ela havia sido ferida: O ferimento se cicatrizou e ela estava dormindo como um anjo.

Como _nada_ tivesse acontecido.

—**x—x—x—**

**N/A: **Bem, o clima parece ser de tensão, certo? Mas a fic têm um clima sério entre seus personagens. E caso estejam se perguntando por que eu coloquei TMM, as razões ficam bem claras acima e no texto.

Além do mais, os Sakamoto são os descendentes da linhagem da Purin com o Taruto. Os Ayzawa dos Aizawa. Entretanto, aqui não será todo o tempo lutas de poderes versus poderes. Será também com _mechas _(robôs gigantes de batalha)

E, bem, aqui começa a trama XD

Então, quem leu, comente.

**Kotarou: **-- Como assim os Sakamoto são os descendentes da linhagem da Purin-sama, chefia? O.o

**Lúh: -**- aponta Kotarou e Momoka –- Vocês serão os pais dos netinhos da Purin

**Momoka:** -- rubra – O QUÊ?!

**Kotarou: ** -- O que essa maníaca por café preto disse? O.O

**Lúh: **-- Em outras palavras, vocês vão se casar! /o/ - rebola -

**Kotarou/Momoka: **-- LOUCA! .

**Lúh: **-- Queriam quem? ú.u Eu queria a Makki-chan como adolescente na trama, além do Takanari. Então, como vocês já estão em uma fanfic e eles não...

**Kotarou: **-- Você ainda é louca o.o

**Lúh: **-- Mas é preciso que dois personagens já criados entrassem na trama. Aliás, essa fic vai parecer mais uma novela do que realmente uma pequena fic e.e

**Momoka: **-- Mas o pessoal só vai dirigir robôs gigantes? x.x

**Lúh: **-- Eles vão dirigir robôs gigantes sim. Mas não somente isso. Terá casos de lutas com os próprios poderes de mews´, mas como os inimigos não serão os cylicons, mas uma raça mais perigosa... Os garotos, além dos próprios robôs, lutarão por meio de motos. E com suas próprias defesas e aí vai... u.u

**Momoka:** -- Pelo que eu sei, vai ter coisas do sobrenatural. Mas, deixa pra lá, senão estaremos dando spoliers demais.

**Lúh: **-- Eu tou desanimada hoje .-.

**Kotarou: **-- Por isso que, até agora, você não escreveu nem tanto assim no especial. Mas o texto mesmo é outra coisa o.o

**Lúh: **É... Mas... – mesa explode – AKOOOO ò.ó

**Momoka: **-- Bem que ela anda sumida nos especiais. Era a hora dela de aparecer o.o

**Matthew: **-- Oi, Momo-cha... – vê Kotarou arqueando uma sobrancelha – Oi, Sakamoto.

**Kotarou: **-- Oi Reedford ¬¬

**Matthew:** -- Por quê você está aqui? u.u

**Kotarou:** -- Eu sou a assistente sênior da Miranda P. aqui u.u Burro ú.u

**Lúh:** -- Miranda, o quê...? – percebe a reclamação irônica – KOTA-KUN Ò.Ó

**Kotarou:** -- Mas é verdade ¬¬

**Lúh:** -- Eu não sou o diabo em pessoa e MUITO MENOS gosto de Prada ò.o

**Momoka:** -- Na verdade, a chefia veste a primeira roupa que vê na frente XD

**Lúh:** -- O/O

**Momoka:** -- Lúh-sama, a senhorita fez isso de propósito, né? – aponta o texto –

**Lúh:** -- Sama... Senhorita...? Oh, eu fiz sim xd

**Kotarou:** -- Ela não colocou os outros vampiros e outros detalhes legais e/ou interessantes da fanfic .

**Lúh:** -- O troço alongou mais do que eu esperava. O.o Bem, nós temos que ir. E eu não vou escrever mais nenhum capítulo de QUALQUER fanfic que eu fizer se eu não ver algum review xB

**Kotarou: **-- Mas sem você escrevendo, você não pode divulgar os seus futuros livros ú.u

**Momoka: **-- E não coloca suas idéias mirabolantes em ação ú.u

**Lúh: **-- Nyo, vocês têm razão o.o

**Michael (o meu câmera-man): **-- Nós sempre temos razão, Baka-sama.

**Lúh:** -- Eu sei, baka ¬¬

**Matthew:** -- E a vossa majestade sempre escreveu o contrário ó.o Era para EU ser o Kotarou, não? ú.u

**Lúh:** -- Kotarou, eu sei o como você odeia o Matthew, então... Dá um soco nele, vai n.n

**Matthew: **-- Tudo menos ele, chefia .

**Kotarou:** -- Chefia, eu tenho uma idéia melhor, sim? n.n

**Lúh:** -- Diga u.u

**Kotarou:** -- O traz para ser morto pela Emma Ai ú.u

**Matthew:** -- Não, nééé, chefia

**Lúh:** -- Uhh, boa idéia -

**Matthew:** -- Nãããão i.i

**Michael:** -- Ou manda o Lelouch (Code Geass) mandar ele fazer algo engraçado e joga um vídeo disso na internet XD

**Lúh:** -- Apesar da idéia ser boa, eu acho melhor você dar um soco nele D

**Kotarou:** -- Tá bom ó.o - dá um soco forte no Matthew – Mas a idéia do Lelouch era melhor ó.o

**Lúh:** -- Eu sei, é nós precisamos economizar ienes para mandar a Emma Ai matar a Ako n.n

**Momoka:** -- E lá vamos todos juntos e infelizes ao inferno .-.

**Lúh:** -- Enquanto não vamos, comentem!

**Michael:** -- Antes que a nossa chefia nos mande ao inferno .-.


	2. Capítulo Dois

**A Ruína do Silêncio do Paraíso Proibido**

**1.** Essa fanfic está sendo escrita por uma garota de treze anos que fará o mó barraco por aqui, véi. Então, segundo o Ministério da Saúde, esta fanfic é altamente proibida para os que sofrem com coração sensível, grávidas, gente com pressão alta, garotas histéricas e apaixonadas pelo tanquinho de um dos caras bonitões e etc... Mas, como _eu sei que todo mundo vai ignorar isso_... u.u

Vamos para a fanfic de uma vez e... – pedrada – AIÊ! Ò.ó

**Kotarou: **-- Chefia, a senhorita esqueceu os dois reviews acima de suas betas ú.u E dos demais também o.o

**Lúh: **-- Mas a gente não iaresponder as reviews lá embaixo? õ.o

**Momoka: **-- É melhor responder as reviews de suas betas. Afinal, você não está pensando em nada no momento e.e

**Lúh: **-- Okey, okey, mas isso vai custar_ muitíssimo_ caro, meus amiguinhos. .

**Kotarou: **-- Quanto custa?

**Lúh:** -- O quê? ó.o

**Kotarou:** -- O que as respostas dos reviews da _**Namida no Fuyu-chan **_e da _**Chibi Haru-chan17**_ vão custar, oras ú.u

**Lúh:** -- Você entendeu completamente errado, cara. Eu disse que você ia pagar pelo que acabou que fez. E não em dinheiro – risada maligna –

**Momoka:** -- Ás vezes eu me pergunto o porquê de você tirar essas idéias absurdas da cabeça, dona chefia ó.o

**Lúh:** -- Quais? – comendo uma trufa de chocolate com recheio de cupuaçu (por essas e boas que eu AMO Manaus, véi n.nV) –

**Kotarou:** -- Torturar as criações. Fazer idéias mirabolantes. Agir feito louca. Ainda tenho uma lista de mil coisas que adoramos em você.

**Lúh:** -- Sugoooi! n.n

**Kotarou:** -- E das milhões de coisas que odiamos em você e.e

**Lúh:** -- Certo, mas todo gênio tem seu defeito que estraga a sua imagem. Se eu não fosse meio louquinha, eu não faria nenhuma fanfic u.u

**Momoka:** -- Aí todos os leitores da chefia iam pegar no pé do Kotarou o.o

**Lúh:** -- E ser mutilado, morto, despedaçado x.x

**Momoka/Lúh:** -- Eca XP

**Kotarou:** -- E as duas só pensam horrores ¬¬

**Lúh:** -- Se isso é de você, imagine o que o Matt faria. .-.

**Momoka:** -- Chefia?

**Lúh:** -- Sim n.n

**Momoka:** - tossida suspeita – Você colocou Matthew propositalmente no nome do cara, foi? Õ.o

**Lúh:** -- COMO É QUE É?! O.O

**Momoka:** -- Você gosta de um garoto chato chamado do _português de Matthew_ e colocou o Matthew para torturá-lo por pura diversão, não é? e.e

**Lúh:** -- Aquele i-di-o-ta não, sinceramente. Aliás, mal falo com ele ó.o

**Kotarou:** -- E mal fala com todos os garotos da turma ú.u

**Momoka:** -- Aqui na internet, a nossa chefia é bem animada. Já na escola, é uma outra história .-.

**Lúh:** -- Eu tenho poucos amigos e muitos conhecidos. Por isso que sou calada lá u.u

**Kotarou: **-- Segunda pergunta, chefia.

**Lúh: **-- Fala u.u

**Kotarou: **-- Por quê _Forbidden Paradise _parece tanto com _Code Geass_? O.õ Não tanto, mas um pouco u.u

**Lúh:** -- Eu queria fazer algo diferente do tradicional de Nova Geração, sabe? Por isso eu quis fazer algo semelhante a _Gundam Wing _e a _Code Geass_, com uma mescla da minha própria experiência .-. E veio os aliens, a outra raça e os personagens (sem ser os que já eram da fanfic da Júlia, que acabou me emprestando os personagens dela para serem alguns dos estudantes da Shirogane Academy).

**Kotarou:** -- E a chefia tem uma grande admiração pelo Lelouch. Não vai ser a toa que o Kaito terá um papel fundamental no sub-trama da Maria. E que a Julie tenha uma história para contar também.

**Momoka:** -- A fanfic será séria. Com tragédias (isso mesmo, _**morte**_), dramas, intrigas, gente fanático por poder... Essas coisas u.u

**Lúh:** -- Parem com os spoliers e a propaganda ú.u E quem gostar, continue lendo. Agora, resposta aos dois primeiros reviews n.n

_**Chibi Haru-chan 17**_

Ohayo! Obrigada por estar gostando do meu duro trabalho em fazer o primeiro capítulo dessa fanfic (aviso: o capítulo durou três dias para ser feito, com todas as minhas idéias colocadas aqui e em ÉPOCA DE PROVAS. Então, não se atrevam a ter robôs gigantes, motos com coisas especiais, uma academia com uma classe secreta de guerreiros-soldados de robôs gigantes especial, vampiros e lobisomens vivendo juntos e como aliens, massas cinzentas espiãs e muito mais ò.ó Eu tive muito trabalho ) \o\

**Kotarou: **-- Bem, se não fosse a Haru-sama, não existiria esse projeto de fanfic da nossa chefia. Legal o.o

**Lúh: **-- Eu escrevo bem? o.õ

**Momoka: **-- Tem um garoto que quer fabricar os jogos de seu livro, ser seu parceiro, além de todo mundo comentar que você é genial nas fanfics. Tá, você escreve _muito mal_... ¬¬

**Lúh: **-- Eu só tentei colocar mais detalhes possíveis, além de sonhar com tudo isso. Além do mais, VALEU HARU-CHAN XD

**Kotarou: **-- É, foi uma boa idéia mesmo o.o

**Lúh: **-- Hey, Haru-chan, você pode ir lá no MSN para discutir sobre umas idéias para você criticar? Quero opinião de minhas amigas n.n E sobre este capítulo também ò.ó

**Kotarou: **-- Por enquanto, ela está vendo as aberturas de Code Geass para criar falas dos personagens e acrescentar mais cenas à história. E depois vai para outros animês e ler um pouco para se inspirar. Ou seja: pelo menos, vai durar uma semana ou duas para o próximo capítulo. Õ.o

**Lúh: **-- E ainda quero criar uma segunda temporada n.n

**Kotarou: **-- Cara Chefia, isso aqui vai ter uma longa temporada. Porquê uma segunda é como fazer 70 capítulos ú.u

**Lúh: **-- Eu sei. Então, só umazinha. Haru, beijos e a gente conversa mais sobre a fanfic no msn, tá?

_**Namida no Fuyu-chan**_

**Lúh: **-- Eu tenho que ter as minhas fanfics o mais fodásticas possível. Além do mais, eu tenho muita coisa para extravasar e botar aqui. E trato as minhas fanfics como se fossem livros inacabados x.x

**Momoka:** -- Ela elaborou tudo isso em apenas uma noite, além de complementar tudo com outras coisas. Só que o caderno dela (mais perigoso ainda: o diário dela) não estava na bolsa dela XP

**Kotarou:** -- Então, a nossa chefia tem que organizar tudo de novo n.n

**Lúh:** -- E ter muitas dores de cabeça . E muito obrigada por ter gostado, viu? A princípio, eu pensei que essa fanfic não ia ter muita gente comentando. Mas agora... o.o

**Momoka:** -- Estamos com duas reviews, o que é uma surpresa geral O.o

**Kotarou:** -- E não formos ao inferno de ontem! \o\

**Lúh**: -- Vocês vão quando morrerem ú.u

**Momoka/Kotarou/Michael/Matthew:** -- E você vai junto e.e

**Lúh:** -- COMO É QUE É?! O.Õ

**Kotarou: **-- Você vai junto com a gente, infeliz e junto conosco no inferno e.e

**Lúh: **-- Eu sei n.n

**Momoka:** -- Então, porquê tá sorrindo e não chorando? o.õ

**Lúh:** -- Eu não morro, esqueceram? Pelo menos, nesta fanfic ú.u

**Matthew: **- atira na chefia –

**Lúh:** -- x.x – morta –

**Michael:** -- IDIOTA O.O

**Kotarou:** -- Ao cubo ú.u

**Momoka:** -- Matthew, você está amaldiçoado pela chefia ó.o

**Lúh:** -- VOCÊ VAI MORRER! – fantasma aparece atrás de Matthew e o leva para a polícia. Lúh ressuscita. – Aleluia o/ Kyara-san, a Julie foi usada para uma das tramas, segundo eu, mais intrigantes do trama. Acho que parecerá meio que... _Crepúsculo _n.n

**Kotarou:** -- Chefa, a fic ¬¬

**Lúh:** -- Oh sim n.n Vamos a fic tão esperada 8D

—**x—x—x—**

**Capítulo Dois – School Time Start! **

Alguns alunos da Shirogane Academy estavam ao redor de uma cama hospitalar, dentro do apartamento hospitalar onde adormecia Maria Kuroyama, preocupados com a saúde da frágil amiga de cabelos prateados. Como um anjo que era, a jovem estava sem alguma ferida ou algum gemido. Parecia estar tudo bem, como a enfermeira já havia visto se ela estava com febre ou com hemorragias internas e saiu com os olhos arregalados para a direção da recepção, como estivesse estranhado que tanto sangue saísse de ferimentos fechados.

Makoto, por sua vez, estava aliviada que a amiga estivesse bem. Entretanto, a aparência saudável de Maria não parecia-lhe transmitir um sentimento de conforto. A loira sabia que a flecha não fora acidental: era de cristal, exatamente como os inimigos lançaram contra os humanos no começo da guerra, carregados da perigosa e famosa _Droga da Paranóia. _

-- O que você acha que eles poderiam ter colocado no sangue dela? – perguntou Hajime, olhando para Makoto, que estudava Maria com atenção.

-- Eu não sei realmente, Hajime-san. – Makoto virou-se para os amigos com um olhar preocupado pela saúde da futura líder. Estava nitidamente nervosa. – Mas, seja lá o que for, eu temo pela vida de Maria-chan.

-- Coitada. Ela realmente não merecia algo assim. – a descendente de Minto bufou, colocando as mãos na cintura com uma irritabilidade em seus olhos. Isso era raro, sendo que ela sempre sorria. – Makki-chan...

-- Sim? – perguntou Makoto, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

-- Nós precisamos, urgentemente, saber o que está acontecendo por aqui. Isso se não querermos que eles descubram algo que atualmente não saibam.

—**x—x—x—**

_João Guimarães de Andrade – Tokyo – Japão_

O sol parecia querer aquecer a minha pele como lâminas, enquanto eu seguia o meu caminho para dentro da sala de aula com a pasta de couro na minha mão direita pálida. Os meus olhos cor-de-mel estavam observando atenciosamente todo o ambiente que eu iria habitar pelos próximos trinta anos como um aparente gênio juvenil de quinze anos.

Não que eu seja um garoto. Eu apenas não sou _normal_ como os demais, se é que você me entende. Eu não tenho fumado ultimamente, nem sou tão rico, nem sou filho de advogado, nem tenho o músculo no lugar de meu precioso cérebro, não bebo e não sou um X-Men.

Eu acho que não seria nenhum deles, visto que todos teriam uma bela aparência. Aqui, você me vê como um português que tem um jeito misterioso e um irresistível charme para as 

garotas me verem com água na boca. Ao invés disso me deixar mais feliz do que já estou, eu apenas me sinto mais infeliz aos ver que os olhos das garotas, do tamanho de duas bolas de tênis, me olhando amorosamente.

Sorri tristemente, acenando para as tais garotas.

Mal elas sabiam que eu era amaldiçoado por conta de eu ter sido um dos Príncipes Perdidos em plenas guerras napoleônicas. Depois dessa época, uma bruxa da França, recusando-se a acreditar que eu a havia negado em casamento, me enfeitiçou em um lago pequeno e amaldiçoado, sendo que fiquei com uma aparência horrorosa e que me fez ir para o sótão de uma família pobre. Apesar dos cupins fragmentando a madeira semana-após-semana, consegui não ser visto pela família com um capuz preto e sempre dormindo na parede. Algumas vezes, à luz do dia (quando a minha aparência voltava como antes), eu roubava algumas roupas para me vestir e acompanhar o desenvolvimento de Portugal, mais precisamente em Lisboa.

O problema? O problema era que eu conseguia, por meio da maldição, ficar em uma aparência de monstro sempre que a lua aparece na noite. Por causa disso, nada de namoradas ou coisas alegres da vida em todo o tempo do dia. Graças a uma gentil família, eu consegui ter um nome e um sobrenome, um lugar onde morar, além de onde estudar.

Não que eu odeie os humanos para manter uma certa distância. Eu entendo-os, até. Só que, quando eu vejo um humano, eu tenho um certo anseio sobre ver se a sua carne é deliciosa ou não.

Eu quero dizer que eu acabei me transformando em um _lobisomem_.

E **como** eu odeio isso.

-- Cara, o que você está fazendo? – me chamou Daisuke Kuroyama, enquanto ele colocava os seus livros em seu armário. O tal garoto era novo também, mas ele me parecia _realmente_ estranho por haver previsto, ao chegar, quais seriam as comidas da lanchonete. Ele era um garoto de corpo nem tão musculoso (na verdade, apenas magrelo. Eram poucos os musculosos de nossa escola. Afinal, segundo Ana – minha mãe adotiva -, os caras musculosos apenas atraem pela a sua aparência), com uma pele branca e com os olhos vermelhos enigmáticos que observam detalhadamente cada detalhe do colégio em seu redor. – Com certeza, pior que Watanuki fazendo tarefas para a Yuuko não é.

-- Eu estou apenas pensando, Kuroyama-san. – eu disse, pegando o meu livro de Biologia e fechando o meu armário com um ruído. – Você é realmente sortudo por mudar a aparência, entretanto eu... Bem, _você sabe_.

-- Você deveria parar para pensar que as pessoas não julgam um livro pela capa. Aliás, eu devo presumir que você assim não é uma simples coincidência: O Senhor do Destino fez isso e vai te recompensar. – Daisuke não era o tipo de pessoa que você _realmente _consideraria normal. Seus pais o encontraram, ainda bebê, debaixo de uma ponte e dentro de uma caixa de papelão. O engraçado é que, aos seus seis anos, ele sabia voar sem usar alguma vassoura ou algo assim. Além de fazer mágicas.

Não é à toa que Yuuko convidou-o a se tornar seu novo pupilo, como ela estava ficando velha e que _velhos precisam ter pupilos_. Daisuke, antes de ser treinado, não sabia controlar os seus poderes direito. Agora...

Bem, ele abusa _um pouco_ deles.

-- Kuroyama-baka-senpai! – uma voz ofegante e feminina chegou aos meus ouvidos, fazendo-me dar meia-volta para fitar uma garota de treze anos. A menina tinha cabelos castanho-escuros, enrolados nas pontas e lisos no início de sua raiz. Os orbes azuis estavam 

brilhando, não por alguma alegria, mas por cansaço. Vestia um uniforme diferente, já que não era da _High School_. – Graças a Deus que eu o encontrei. Makoto-chan está muito desesperada em vê-lo.

Daisuke apenas riu, como não fosse nada demais.

-- Não me chame de baka, Emiko. Isso seria como chamar o seu professor de baka. – ele disse gentilmente.

Porém, Emiko abriu um sorriso maroto.

-- Daisuke, tenta entender: Você é um adolescente, mesmo você se disfarçando de adulto. COMO eu vou te chamar de _sama_ se você não parou de tomar dois litros de mousse de chocolate e só não engordou por causa de seus poderes. – ela disse na maior cara-de-pau. Claro que ela disse: Emiko e Daisuke, praticamente, trocavam palavrinhas que poderiam ser imprevisíveis. Ela suspirou, ofegante de novo. – Mas o que eu tenho para te dizer é muito mais importante. Maria-chan está na clínica e não sabemos o que ela tem!

-- O que...? – eu e Daisuke arregalamos os nossos olhos, enquanto Emiko concordava com a cabeça, de um modo triste.

-- Isso mesmo o que vocês ouviram. – Emiko disse, enquanto puxava a minha mão e a de Daisuke. – É melhor os dois verem isso rápido!

—**x—x—x—**

_Michael Eros Alconburny – Tokyo – Japão_

O aeroporto estava bem lotado de gente quando eu estava descendo as escadas do avião. Para falar a verdade, o aeroporto, de tecnologia de ponta, era sempre lotado: chega quase 10 mil pessoas passam por aqui em uma hora. Pessoas não, _humanos_, me corrigi pacientemente. Eu não poderia me colocar como um deles, sendo que a minha origem não é simples como as deles.

Não estou dizendo que eu era superior. Mas eu posso afirmar que não são inferior á raça humana. Ares sempre me disse que éramos superiores e que os deuses deviam ser respeitados. Mesmo que sejamos com poderes e tudo mais, eu acho _muito difícil_ que eles voltem a se ajoelhar diante de nossos altares (arruinados) e nos louvem. Isso porque, bem...

A maioria dos seres humanos, atualmente, apenas crê em apenas uma força divina. Deus, como o chamam. Então, nada poderíamos fazer.

-- Senhor Alconburny, - disse-me um dos mordomos, chamado Marcos (**Kotarou:** -- Chefia, ele é um assassino? O.õ/**Lúh:** -- Não u.u/**Momoka:** -- O Michael vai morrer nas mãos dele? O.õ/**Lúh:** - Não, não viu o segundo nome dele? ú.u/**Kotarou e Momoka:** -- Então, alguém vai morrer nas mãos dele? X.x/ **Lúh:** - NÃO! Ò.ó Porquê vocês pensam que o mordomo sempre é o culpado, hein?) que logo pegou as minhas malas com as mãos idosas e apressou-se a comandar, via comunicador, que dois guarda-costas viessem me proteger logo de uma vez. – sente-se confortável em novo país?

-- Claro, Marcos. – eu disse, como fosse claramente visível. Garotos apaixonados estavam por toda parte, além de que mulheres bonitas estavam em todos os cantos. Suspirei fundo. _Uma pequena folga não faz tanta diferença aos demais deuses_.– Eu sempre me sinto confortável. Além do mais, viemos verificar a guerra que ainda está para acontecer e para ver Psyché. – sorri bondosamente.

-- Hum, claro. A Senhorita Alconburny deve estar esperando ansiosamente o senhor.

Eu parei onde estava, dei meia-volta e olhei profundamente para Marcos. Através dos olhos azuis bem claros, como alguém que estaria prestes a morrer, eu percebi uma mescla de piedade e de dó. Olhei para o chão.

Realmente, Marcos não sabia o que estava havendo. Eu ainda duvido que ele conheça a minha origem, mas eu não digo o mesmo quando ele simplesmente advinha o meu comportamento.

Não foi em vão que mamãe, Aphodite, disse que seria bom eu ter um mordomo. Eu estava ficando meio deprimido desde que Psyché, por um infortúnio acidental causado por Ares, fora do mundo dos deuses e se reencarnara em alguma garota que estaria, neste instante, em Tokyo.

E Marcos ainda não sabe que está falando com Eros (Cupido, caso não conheçam meu real nome. Cupido é o nome que os romanos me chamam e que muitos humanos me chamavam). Dá uma imensa vontade de rir. Não de deboche, mas de ironia.

-- Acredito que ela não esteja me esperando, Marcos. Psyché está, atualmente, em outra vida. – eu digo tristemente, antes de ver duas seguranças que me esperavam calmamente no portão do aeroporto. Marcos andou mais rápido quando percebeu que eu dava passos longos para frente. – Entretanto, como todo marido, eu devo ver o que Psyché está fazendo neste exato momento. Senão, o mundo dos fantasmas estará em colapso.

-- Mundo dos fantasmas? – perguntou Marcos, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Rolei os olhos verdes. Certamente, ele não sabia de nada.

-- Esquece, Marcos. – eu falei. – Mas teremos um longo caminho pela gente. E, para um homem idoso, você carrega muito peso.

-- Sem sombra de dúvidas, senhor. – concordou ele.

O sol brilhava contra a parede de vidro. Talvez, Apolo esteja querendo dar boa sorte.

Sorri.

_Obrigado, caro Deus do Sol._

—**x—x—x—**

_Maria Kuroyama – Tokyo – Japão_

Lá estava eu, andando em um espaço vazio e branco. Primeiramente imaginei que eu pudesse ter sido abduzida por alienígenas e estar sendo estudada em um lugar com hologramas que poderiam confundir a minha cabeça. Eu tinha um **bom **motivo pra crer nisso, como um exército de alienígenas havia invadido a Terra com tal brutalidade.

Suspirei aliviada ao perceber que eu estava apenas dentro de um de meus loucos sonhos. Morte não poderia ser, por que eu ainda sentia (estranhamente, eu não via. Quando você sonha, você apenas sente o que está rolando dentro de seu corpo) que eu estava viva.

Entretanto... O meu sonho, o que estava naquele instante, não parecia estar _totalmente_ do meu lado. Apareceram bolhas de sabão com as minhas memórias, além de o branco virar escuridão e eu me senti dentro de um labirinto.

Com certeza, o meu **pesadelo** estava _bem_ esquisito.

-- Que comece o jogo. – uma voz masculina, desconhecida, soou no ar ao mesmo tempo em que eu senti espinhos se enfiarem cruelmente em meu pé. Engoli seco. Aquilo era macabro, 

não esquisito. Estava descalça, apenas vestida de roupas íntimas e de uma camisola. Rolei os meus olhos, não gostando nada daquilo. Aliás, era para eu não gostar, não é? Aquilo era uma tortura e é muito comum que um ser humano, como eu, odeie isso.

O que uma garota assim poderia fazer para sobreviver? Obviamente, o certo era gritar, mas o pensamento que aquilo era apenas um pesadelo me fez andar para frente. Com um pouco de fôlego, eu fui andando na direção da saída.

O problema?

Bem, eu estava ficando presa quando dois cipós seguraram os meus pés. Olhei para baixo, suando frio. E, logo após isso, eu senti que o meu pesadelo _não era normal_ como deveria estar, sendo que um olho azul-piscina me fitava friamente. Ficávamos parados, frente-a-frente, até que eu sentisse que o meu corpo era sacudido por algo e me vi acordada com uma Makoto abraçada e chorosa perto de mim.

E, quando dei conta, eu estava com os pés totalmente furados e com sangue pingando no chão recém-limpo do apartamento. Arregalei os meus olhos ao ver que aquele pesadelo não era surreal.

Apenas uma ilusão que a realidade havia me feito. Ou que alguém havia planejado tudo isso, na maior crueldade, como fosse algum tipo de _Cruella de Vil_ que quisesse a minha dor como um dos acessórios fabulosos em seu casaco.

Ou o destino estava me pregando uma peça. **De novo**.

-- Curada com estudos ou curada com folga? – Daisuke perguntou, risonhamente, enquanto abria um pequeno frasco prateado, aonde um líquido estranho estava me cheirando a... Alcaçuz líquido.

Fiz uma careta. Essas poções não eram maravilhosamente boas em gosto e cheiro (lembro-me muito bem de meus vômitos depois de tomar uns dos _remédios caseiros da Yuuko_, como era a minha única escolha ao ver que ferimentos graves não teriam cura rápida), mas curavam em questão de segundos como um passe de mágica.

Revirei os meus olhos, antes de sorrir amigavelmente ao meu irmão.

-- Tenho escolha? – eu respondo em uma questão, enquanto Emiko pousa uma colher para perto de minha boca e eu, repentinamente, como o conteúdo e agüento para não jogar para fora.

—**x—x—x—**

_Julie Isabelle Campbell – Londres – Inglaterra_

De tudo que eu fiz por alguma amizade, eu acho que esta é, talvez, a mais louca coisa que eu esteja fazendo por Alice. Não é culpa minha e nem de ninguém. Eu sou _naturalmente_ assim, com todos os desafios que eu tenho que enfrentar desde que o sol aparece no céu como um prejudicador no meu dia rotineiro. O pijama de cor-de-salmão parece me deixar em um visual meio, hum, estranho.

Claro que eu adoro moda (um pouco, nem tão exagerado), mas salmão _com brilho_? Onde vovó Andrea estava com a cabeça quando viu esse pijama?

O relógio marca exatamente oito horas da manhã. Em um sobressalto, eu me levanto da cama como uma lebre e começo a revirar todo o meu guarda-roupa em um desespero total. _JULIE ISABELLE CAMPBELL_, uma voz adulta gritou em minha cabeça em um piscar de olhos, _VOCÊ ACORDOU TARDE __DE NOVO__?_

Suspiro, nada aliviada ou de bem com a minha estranha e louca vida. Principalmente com a minha rotina de acordar uma hora depois do início do horário de minhas aulas. E com Mamãe Samantha gritando loucamente na minha cabeça.

Você deve estar imaginando o porquê de usarmos telepatia, diferentemente dos demais humanos normais. Bem, a nossa família nunca foi normal. Desde que um Campbell nasceu neste mundo, eu nunca ouvi uma família mais loucamente mágica que a minha. E, além disso, nós podemos fazer _quase_ tudo o que quisermos mudar no espaço-tempo.

_Desde que esteja dentro das regras_, como diz papai.

Não somos mutantes. Nem vampiros ou lobisomens. Não somos paranormais.

Somos apenas feiticeiros.

-- Ah, ninguém merece. – eu murmuro entre suspiros ofegantes, encarando calmamente para o meu despertador que vibrava incansavelmente para a quase-explosão de raiva da minha cabeça. Apenas com um dedo, eu apontei para o despertador. Eu odiava acordar cedo.

_Falando nisso, que adolescente, no mundo todo, nunca acordou tarde e desejou que tivesse o tempo parado para ter uma semana de folga?_ Virei-me para a janela, sorrindo levemente com um certa certeza que nenhum horário atrapalharia os meus planos como o cargo de _Cupido Ambulante_.

Conseqüentemente, o sol baixou mais e o relógio estava marcando seis horas da manhã. Tudo por causa de uma simples mágica que pode mudar o seu mundo. E, falando em mudar o meu mundo...

-- Ursinha, - ouço a voz do meu pai no outro lado da porta. É fácil sabermos que era ele, já que ele nunca me chama pelo nome e sim por algum apelido diminutivo. Perdi a conta de quantos apelidos ele me chamou neste mês – parece que o vôo foi atrasado por causa de uma tempestade tropical.

Abro a porta com delicadeza, afim de perguntar a ele:

-- Pai, me empresta o tapete voador? – eu digo com os olhos brilhando e pedintes para que ele deixasse. Ele apenas me fitou incrédulo e, depois de tentar hesitar ao meu pedido (quem nunca negaria à sua _Bonequinha do Papai_?), aceitou com a cabeça.

Sob a orientação:

-- Deixe o seu irmão dirigir desta vez, está bem?

Arqueio uma sobrancelha, confusa.

-- Porquê?

Ele ri.

-- Você é má na direção do tapete, ursinha. – e forço-me a não dar uma gostosa gargalhada ao fechar a porta e me preparar para a viagem.

—**x—x—x—**

_Psyché Theresa McDonald – Tokyo – Japão_

-- Será que eles vão me ver com bons olhos, Scott? – eu pergunto de meu amigo que, como era muito gentil comigo, me acompanhou para dentro do prédio onde eu andava lentamente 

pelos corredores. Tudo isto, depois de socorrer uma garota que foi atingida misteriosamente por uma flecha. Suspiro fundo. E, ainda, eu tenho que ajudar a humanidade em uma guerra.

Scott é meu melhor amigo desde que eu me conheço como gente. Aliás, ele está com essa aparência desde que morreu em uma pneunomia. Seus cabelos eram morenos, juntamente com os olhos cor-de-mel que me fitavam com educação e atenção. O seu olho direito era cego, fazendo que ele cambaleasse em cada minuto.

Porém, como ele flutua, ele não cai. Apenas pára no andar de baixo e volta flutuando no meu lado. A pele amarelada, pela milésima vez, fora reconhecida pelos meus olhos nada surpresos. Mas o raio do sol fazia-o parecer tão belo quanto era que juro que quase caí para trás de tão ficar vermelha. _Theresa burra, THERESA BURRA!_

-- Theresa? – eu senti as suas mãos (é, nós sentimos mãos de fantasmas quando a intimidade é muita. Ou seja, eles podem parecer serem humanos aos nossos olhos, se temos uma comunicação bem ativa com eles.) me segurando firme. Deus, ele quer me matar me mantendo perto de seu peitoral?! – Você está com febre?

-- Não, não! Eu não estou com febre, Scott. – eu minto, rindo à toa.

Ele arqueia uma de suas sobrancelhas, desconfiado.

-- Sério. – sorrio com gentileza.

-- Está bem, está bem. Mas, Theresa, você está cinco minutos atrasada para a sua tal aula. – Scott dá uma pequena olhada no meu relógio, voltando em seguida em endireitar a sua coluna. – E deve correr.

Como toda garota superpreocupada, eu corri. Antes de chegar em sala, eu me virei para ele, sorridente, e disse-lhe:

-- Muito obrigada, Scott. Eu lhe devo muito essa.

-- Eu acho que sou eu que lhe devo obrigada, Theresa.

Olho-o, confusa sobre a sua resposta.

-- Pelo quê, Scott? Desde que eu me lembro como pessoa, você é o meu salvador.

-- Por quê? Você é a minha salvadora e nem sabe?

Não tive tempo de questionar. Isso porquê, bem, um dos monitores havia pego a minha mão com força e me puxado diretamente para a sala onde eu estava indo.

Mesmo que Scott não tenha me falado e que, agora, ele não seja mais humano... Eu ainda tenho o meu coração pulante aqui no meu peito, fazendo-me ficar realmente chocada com que ele disse para mim.

Seria uma declaração de amor?

Oh, deus...

—**x—x—x—**

_Julie Isabelle Campbell – Tokyo – Japão_

Nesse instante, eu e outros estudantes estávamos de frente para a turma. Um silêncio mortal foi estabelecido pelos lábios dos alunos e do professor, enquanto os trinta e sete pares de olhos pareciam querer retirar algum pobre ou bom de algum de nós. Reviro os 

meus olhos: a maioria queria algo pobre, já que a fofoca parecia ser a forma mais inovadora de conversar naquele ambiente. _Inovadora não, super péssima_, me corrijo mentalmente.

Por pura curiosidade, eu me permitir olhar para os meus companheiros da minha direita. O primeiro ali era um garoto que parecia _realmente_ muito belo (além de ter traços joviais), com os olhos castanho-escuros observando atentamente os seus novos colegas de sua frente. Os seus cabelos eram castanho-claros, além de sua pele ser extremamente branca (porém, não chegando a ser pálida) e era magro (e nem tanto ou pouco musculoso). Agilmente, ele brincava com uma tampinha de um lado para o outro, de uma forma _nada infantil _(e por esse mesmo motivo, algumas meninas ousaram-se a olhá-lo admiradas e babarem loucamente). O uniforme negro cabia nele perfeitamente, além de seus sapatos negros de couros estavam tendo uma aparência de serem bem cuidados.

O segundo garoto não era japonês também. E também tinha uma beleza significativa, quando tratamos de seus orbes azuis estarem frios (isso lhe dava um ar de puro charme) e seus cabelos negros estarem arrumados para os dois lados e com a franja ajeitada (só que uma mecha dela caía suavemente em seu nariz, se rebelando). Ao contrário do primeiro, ele era muito pálido e dava para ver algumas veias em seu pescoço (isso não era nenhum problema. O garoto ainda fazia as garotas cochicharem animadamente do nada). O pomo-de-Adão subia e descia, dando-lhe um segundo charme. Gentileza e bondade não eram vistos em nenhum traço de seus olhos enigmáticos, apenas uma perigosa sedução. O uniforme negro estava ali, além de um broche de rubi que estava em um dos bolsos da frente, dizendo _**Chefe dos Estudos de Casos Paranormais**_ em prata.

Apesar de estar frio e sádico, eu via nele um clarão de decepção. Suspirei fundo, enjoada.

Por algum motivo, eu não gostei dele. Ele parecia bem arrogante pela aparência e _imagine_ a personalidade. _Garotos maus que tem altos cargos podem se drogar ou ter um certo poder nas pessoas. Acho que Louise, minha irmã, tem uma certa razão sobre eu não ter me colocado tão cedo na escola de Alice. _E, como fosse impossível antes (para mim), o garoto com quem me antipatizei estava me encarando, totalmente desconfiado. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de raiva.

Engoli seco. _Ele não poderia ter...?_

Tremulamente, eu virei os meus olhos na direção de Alice Conrad. Ela estava bonita em seu traje marrom-vermelho-branco, além dos cabelos estarem amarrados em um fabuloso agarrador de cabelos de enfeite de strass e seus lábios parecerem um pouquinho maiores com o gloss.

Na verdade, Alice tinha um bom gosto (nada verdadeiro) por esses tipos de coisas.

Atrás dela havia uma garota com cabelos castanho-escuros com as pontas encaracoladas e olhos castanhos. Apesar de haver muita gente com esses detalhes, ela se destacava pela cor vermelha que estava em suas bochechas. As unhas estavam pintadas de negro, além de ela estar usando o casaco da Academia. A face tinha um formato oval, totalmente vermelha por ela estar tímida.

_Será que Scott estava apaixonado por mim?_ Ela pensava repetidas vezes, enquanto olhava timidamente para a classe. Suspirei fundo. Havia muita gente que pensava nesse tipo de coisas. Então, isso não era novidade.

Éramos alguns dos dez novos alunos da classe.

Suspirei, incomodada pelos comentários fúteis de algumas estudantes que estavam bem produzidas. Mas, até então, eu estava feliz por estar entre gente normal (de novo) e com Alice. Bem, isso até... _**Eu não acredito que uma maga como você esteja espionando os **_

_**humanos. Você é mais boba que essas garotas que parecem cavalos do que humanos de verdade.**_

Arregalo os meus olhos, totalmente assustada. Algúem estava fazendo contato comigo e sabia de minha identidade verdadeira e... ERA DA MINHA SALA!

Fiquei estacada ali. Definitivamente eu estava frita se todos soubessem disso.

-- Senhorita Psyché McDonald, você não gostaria de se apresentar para o resto da classe? – o professor finalmente falou alguma coisa para a garota das bochechas vermelhas, depois de dizer para os veteranos o como era _importante respeitarem e guiarem os que estavam vindo_ e etc, etc.

-- Oh, sim senhor. – respondeu Psyché, enquanto dizia mentalmente _Eu não sou Psyché, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!_, dirigindo-se para um ângulo que visse todos os alunos que estavam sentados. Ao tentar observar os garotos novos, eu percebi que o moreno arregalou os seus olhos quando o nome da garota foi mencionado e voltou à cerrar os seus olhos em um momento que, segundo o que eu olhava, parecia inquietante. Até porquê ele estava chamando-a mentalmente de _minha bela_.

Afinal, o que está rolando com o nosso mundo, _hein_? Primeiro há alguém que sabe de eu ser uma bruxa. Segundo sobre alguém perseguir a pobrezinha da Psyché.

_**Seria algo mais prático se não fosse tão insistente, bruxa**__._ A voz misteriosa soou na minha cabeça como um vírus ou algo assim. Cerro os meus olhos e o meu punho. _Eu vou matar, literalmente, esse cara. _

_**Maldição, eu estou pensando privadamente e como você ousa?!**_

_Eu ouso e você mal sabe o que eu sou capaz._

_**Capaz? Há, você está brincando comigo, não é, **__**meu chapa**__**?**_

_Cale a boca, __maga__._

_**Não vou me calar. Você é que deve, seu... Seu **__**Zé Mané**__**. **_

_Não é pior que ser uma adolescente enxerida, __minha cara__._

_**Eu não sou maga ou minha cara, **__**meu chapa**__**, EU SOU JULIE CAMPBELL! **_

De tão furiosa que eu estava, que eu nem percebi que eu havia gritado não mentalmente, mas... Eu trovejei e havia batido os pés, atraindo a atenção de todo mundo. Fiquei pasma.

QUE MICO!

-- Terminou o discurso, Srta. Campbell? – o professor perguntou. – Devo afirmar que isso foi o suficiente para informar o quanto você deve receber má educação em casa...

-- Mas... Mas... – eu fiz.

-- ... além de ser uma garota arrogante e de não ter disciplina. Eu ficarei de olho na senhorita. – apesar do professor parecer ser extremamente jovem (com uns 20 anos), ele ERA UM BAITA CRETINO IGNORANTE! COMO ELE OUSA DIZER QUE O MEU PAI NÃO HAVIA ME DADO EDUCAÇÃO?

Ou ele tem SÉRIOS problemas de Relações Humanas ou ele era o Advogado do Diabo.

-- Eu me desculpo muito sobre a minha gritaria repentina, senhor. Mas educação eu tenho. – eu falei com a maior calma do mundo, com uma expressão séria no meu rosto.

_Duvido. _Ouvi ele pensar.

-- Ótimo. Continue, Psyché.

Ela, incrédula com o que discursamos, concordou automaticamente com a cabeça.

-- O meu nome é Psyché. – ela disse em uma voz firme e decidida para os veteranos. – Isso é certo, mas espero que vocês não me chamem pelo primeiro nome. Não é nada contra o mito de mesmo nome, mas eu não acho que o nome não tem nada a haver comigo. Então, gente, me chamem de Theresa, sim?

-- É claro, _Psychézinha_. – uma garota ignorante disse em voz alta, com as unhas na direção dela. Revirei os olhos. Por quê sempre havia aquela que se achava a tal, hein? – Você vai ser bem tratada.

-- Como é que é, Imari?! – uma garota de cabelos negros falou com frieza, ainda sentada. – Eu devo afirmar que isso é algo inaceitável, pão-do-diabo. Você falando assim com a menina.

-- Concluindo, é ridículo. – uma loira completou, séria. – Imari, isso é uma má apresentação de _vossa majestade_.

Uma grande parcela da sala riu.

-- Hum, bem... Nós podemos continuar, classe? – o professor perguntou, de braços cruzados e com os olhos arqueados, parecendo que estava no ponto de fazer algo impulsivo. E que seria nada bom, pelo que eu ouvia de sua cabeça.

Um silêncio mortal se fez, depois que todos disseram:

-- Sim, Chiaki-sensei.

-- Bem... – fez Theresa, enquanto quase cravava as suas unhas na bolsa de couro de tanto nervosismo. Isso é o que a tal Imari, uma típica patricinha eu-mando-aqui-e-não-tente-me-impedir pode causar em uma garota que tinha as bochechas da cor de tomate. Theresa estava nervosa, então... Dá no que dá. – Eu tenho quinze anos de idade, como muitos de vocês. Tenho duas irmãs, além de todas nós vivermos com mamãe. Papai é muito ocupado. Eu vim de uma cidade americana, New York. – algumas meninas interesseiras inclinaram a cabeça. New York era uma das cidades mais bem queridas pelas fabulosas dali. – Então, isso é só. Espero fazer muitos amigos aqui.

-- Pode sentar-se aonde quiser, Theresa-san. – o professor disse, sem emoção, enquanto a garota sentava-se atrás da loira que a defendeu com um sorriso agradecido. Logo dois segundos depois, ele se virou friamente para mim. Eu fiquei com a coluna ereta, me ajeitando rapidamente. – Campbell...

-- Sim? – eu interroguei.

-- Apresente-se. Agora. – ele ordenou como fosse o meu comandante.

A minha vontade de dar língua foi grande, mas a minha educação foi superior.

-- Certo, senhor. – eu dei dois passos curtos para frente. _Respira e inspira. Respira e inspira. _

-- Campbell! – o professor urrou. – Apresse-se imediatamente.

-- Claro, claro, senhor. – digo com educação e sorrio para os demais. – Bom Dia, o meu nome é Julie Isabelle Campbell. Eu vim de Londres, da Inglaterra. Andei estudando japonês por um longo tempo, então, se o meu sotaque britânico não funcionar... Bem, é só tentar saber inglês. Eu acho que tudo o que importa em uma escola é a educação, o respeito, a amizade e... Claro! A diversão!

-- Certo, certo, Srta. Campbell. Agora, sente-se atrás de Maria – ele apontou uma garota que estava dormindo em plena aula, além de ter os cabelos prateados pendurados em um rabo-de-cavalo meio frouxo. – e não faça besteiras.

-- Claro, pode deixar. – _e eu juro solenemente que, algum dia, farei nada de bom com você._

-- Bem, vejamos... Victor Paul Andrews. – hã? Eu não consegui me sentar atrás de Maria, já que fiquei onde estou. – Você pode vir aqui para se apresentar para a turma?

O garoto de olhos azuis não se apressou a andar um pouco mais para a frente e me encarar com um olhar de superioridade. Um sorriso arrogante brotou em seus lábios para a minha direção, juntamente com a tal voz misteriosa:

-- Olá. – _**e eu devo dizer que você fez uma bela apresentação hoje. Não é todo dia que se leva uma bronca do professor de vinte anos, cara Campbell.**_

_Idiota. _Rolo os meus olhos, furiosa.

Então... Ele era aquele cara, certo? Significa que ele sabia sobre eu ser uma maga e sobre eu ser amiga de Alice. E é o Victor. Bati na minha testa.

O maldito namorado da Alice era um aprendiz de arrogante, o que era verdade. Mas, ele sabe que eu sou capaz de fazer magia, certo? Mexi a minha cabeça para trás. _Ele sabia quem eu era, ele sabia quem eu aparentava ser_ (segundo Alice, que nunca fechava a boca) _e o pior: Ele estava na mesma classe que eu e Alice_. Isso me fez ter arrepios em toda a coluna vertebral e as minhas pernas magricelas começaram a ficarem trêmulas.

Como eu ia conseguir convencer Victor a terminar com Alice, se o mesmo lia os meus pensamentos? E quem _ele era_?

Fechei os olhos, tentando manter a mente vazia.

-- O meu nome é Victor Trevor Dean Andrews e tenho quinze anos. Nasci na cidade de Bucareste, na Romênia, mas me naturalizei como um inglês quando mamãe se casou pela segunda vez. – ele se calou por um momento, quando a turma começou com a sua rotina de fofocas. Ele suspirou um pouco e olhou profundamente para uma boa parte da turma (alguns estavam dormindo já) e o próprio professor. Um silêncio mortal se instalou lá por uns cinco minutos entre esses e o próprio Victor. – E vocês me respeitarão, certo?

-- Sim, Sr. Victor. – os alunos que olharam (até o professor!) fizeram menção de fazer uma profunda reverência a ele. Todos os novatos olharam para ele, com uma expressão de desconfiança.

_Exibido. O que ele pensa em estar fazendo? Quero dizer, é algo meio estranho isso tudo... _Observei os seus olhos ficando cada vez mais vermelhos. Arregalei os meus olhos, me virando para Alice, que estava com uma sobrancelha erguida com toda aquela situação de novo-e-imperador-da-maioria-da-turma. Então, ela não estava hipnotizada e nem nada.

Com um aceno da minha mão, fiz o professor acordar de sua hipnose e se virar para nós com a sua típica expressão sádica de sempre. Victor arregalou os seus olhos, notavelmente furioso, e se virou agilmente para mim em uma expressão (com dente e tudo) _você-vai-pagar_. Sacudi os meus ombros, mostrando a minha presunçosa despreocupação.

-- Hum, já terminou, Sr. Andrews? – perguntou o professor.

-- Sim, professor. Eu já terminei. – _**com a senhorita interrompendo os meus planos.**_

Rolei os meus olhos. Era o meu trabalho.

-- Michael Alconburny? – perguntou o professor, calmo e sério.

O moreno rapidamente desviou a sua atenção por descobrir o que Victor fizera (o que não era novidade, já que Alice e Theresa já estavam sua atenção nele. Alice já pensava em ter uma conversa com o namorado, enquanto Michael dizia _temos um defeituoso adorador do caos por aqui_), virando-se para a classe com um sorriso charmoso para a classe.

-- Bom Dia a todos, - disse Michael, gentil. Achei estranho. Como poderia haver dois opostos em uma mesma sala? Como Michael podia ser tão adorável e Victor ser tão detestável? Como eu posso estar pensando tanto em apenas um dia? E como... Eu posso ser um imâ para desastres? Balancei a minha cabeça de lá para cá, entendendo nada. – o meu nome é Michael, tenho quinze anos e venho de uma estilosa família. Espero que nós possamos ser ótimos amigos.

_Oh sim, cara. Tem MUITA gente querendo ser seu amigo agora, de acordo com os meus cálculos_. Eu pensei enquanto sorria amigavelmente para o povo e quando os meus olhos se encontraram com os _dele_, mas uma vez. Então, um brilho avermelhado surgiu repentinamente de seus olhos e eu não pude resistir em vê-lo naquele estado.

Depois de um certo tempo, eu descobri que ele estava tentando me hipnotizar (mágicos são uma raça rara que não se hipnotiza).

Cretino!

-- Senhores, em seus lugares. – o professor nos avisou rapidamente, nos colocando nos lugares. Quando eu passei pela mesa de Maria, eu senti algo estranho vir dela como um perfume perigoso. Intrigada com isso, eu me virei para olhá-la bem. Ela, que estava me olhando suavemente, sorriu.

-- Seja bem-vinda, Julie. – disse Maria, com os seus olhos acinzentados parecendo cintilarem com a luz do sol. A garota era bonita, apesar da expressão tímida do rosto. – Então, tudo bom?

-- Bem e... – eu fui puxada por uma ciumenta Alice para a cadeira (ela conseguira convencer Chiaki-_sensei_ a sentar perto dela). Maria pareceu confusa. – A gente se vê em breve, Maria! - arqueei a sobrancelha para Alice, além de parecer com a cara _que-ciúme-idiota-é-esse? _

Ela sacudiu os ombros e com as pernas rebolando (doida), ela se sentou _quase_ educadamente na cadeira com estilo (doida²) e cruzou as pernas (nesse ponto, haverá muito garto que estará tentando ver as curvas dela). Fitei-a no nariz, quando ela respondeu:

-- Oh, eu não poderia a deixar falar com você, né? Digo, eu quero conversar muito com você. E, talvez, isso seja mais importante o que ela teria que te dizer.

Bato levemente na minha testa. Alice é tão apressada.

-- Eu sei que todo mundo que ama. – disse, irônica. – Mas, sinceramente, isso foi uma falta de educação! Maria-chan queria apenas trocar umas palavras de colegas.

-- Eu sei. – Alice revirou os olhos. – Mas eu preciso de uma dica sua.

-- Hã? Eu não sei, Alice, nunca fui boa em dar conselhos. Na última vez que dei, o namorado de outra amiga ficou separado dela em dois dias, enquanto ela nem olhava para a minha 

cara. Eu sou um desastre ambulante nisso. – deitei a minha cabeça entre os meus braços que estavam na mesa, ainda a olhando. – Deve ser bom você procurar a sua mãe. Afinal, ela já passou por seis empregos em um trimestre e já arranjou muito namorado na vida.

-- Eu preciso de alguém de confiança. E você é a pessoa que eu tenho a mais ganhar do que falar com mamãe. – ela me disse, virando-se mais na cadeira para a minha direção. – Eu preciso de uma dica de como impressionar o Victor. – desta vez ela falou baixinho.

Fiquei emburrada. COMO ela ainda pode pensar nele?

Aliás, ela merece algo muito melhor.

-- Alice, nós estamos aqui para ver o que Victor Andrews vai fazer com você durante esse ano todo. E você _ainda_ diz para eu te dar uma dica para impressioná-lo? Fala sério, cara!

-- É. Você queria que eu dissesse que eu estou bastante preocupada com a questão de eu querer se livrar da família dele e – ela imitou uma voz aguda e irritante. – _viver felizes para sempre em uma fuga_? – ela parou e ficou novamente calma e séria com a situação trágica (pelo menos para ela). – Claro que não. Eu não vou me colocar como uma idiota obsessiva.

-- Você _é_ obsessiva. – corrigi.

-- Talvez, mas idiota eu não sou. Então, vai me ajudar? Se não, eu já me ajoelho diante de você.

Ri.

- Tudo bem, mas vou avisando que _talvez_ não vá funcionar. – disse, risonha. – leva o cara para um passeio. Ou dê uma dica. E tente ser _um pouco mais_ você, mas ainda sendo confortável. – dei de ombros, me inclinando mais na cadeira. – Ele não vai jogar você como uma boneca de trapos. Você é Alice e isso é bonito.

Ela me abraçou repetinamente.

-- Você é tão adorável, Julie! – ela quase me enforcou/estrangulou/amassou/abraçou com uma força que eu não sei se respiraria depois do professor nos olhar incredulamente e dizer:

-- SENHORITA JULIE CAMPBELL E ALICE CONRAD, PODERIAM PARAR DE SE MATAREM AÍ?

Ficamos paralisadas. Ele estava bem irritado.

-- Hum, é claro... – rimos um pouco, voltando ao estudo.

O meu riso durou pouco. O professor olhou, como o texto da lousa estava terminado, e arregalou os olhos para ver o que estaria lhe assustado. _Deus, eles de novo não. _Em pouco de um minuto, todos estavam com os olhos (literalmente) presos a janela. Naves estavam voando em cima da academia e, do nada, robôs apareceram. Robôs que miravam na academia.

O pânico reinou.

-- O quê?! – Imari disse, assustada. – Eles não morreram? ELES NÃO MORRERAM?! – ela balançou a loira (que rapidamente soube que se tratava de Makoto Sakamoto) de cima para baixo.

-- Tecnicamente, apenas pararam um pouco. – a garota disse.

-- Psyché McDonald, Maria Kuroyama, Makoto Sakamoto, Karen Ayzawa, Sayuki Daidouji... Vão para os seus lugares nos robôs. VÃO! – o professor, rapidamente, ficou desesperado.

Makoto levantou a mão, trêmula de tanto ficar com a cara verde.

-- Sim, Sakamoto-san? – perguntou Chiaki-sensei.

-- Me desculpe, professor, mas... Parece que eu, Karen e Sayuki não podemos lutar.

Fiquei intrigada. Do que falavam _exatamente_?

-- As pessoas que vão lutar estão nesta sala e são gente que nem esperamos. Parece que a Semente da Ordem escolheu outros três para lutar. – Karen Ayzawa disse, enquanto comia (apressadamente) um saco de trufas de chocolate inteiro.

-- Então, quem são? – perguntou Psyché, suando frio.

-- Não sabemos, além de que você e Maria são as que nos disseram que eram. Agora, os outros... – ela ficou pensativa. – Vai ser difícil. E temos três minutos até que eles nos atirem com zilhões de balas.

Um dos alunos rapidamente contou no relógio.

-- Maria Kuroyama, Psyché McDonald, – a garota rapidamente corrigiu em voz alta – certo... Theresa. E João Guimarães, Eduardo Ribeiro, Julie Campbell. – disse o irmão de Maria.

-- Quê? – perguntou Makoto.

-- Eu estou lendo a lista do comandante com a mente. – Daisuke Kuroyama disse à loira, esclarecendo.

-- Hum, então vocês todos venham para cá, afim de... – a porta da sala é posta para baixo, com uma neblina invadindo a sala. Lentamente, os alunos se desesperaram ao saber que havia dois rapazes com espadas e que estavam prontos para atacar.

Arregalei os olhos.

_O que estava havendo?_

_**N/A: **_Oi, oi n.n

Bem, as coisas vão ficar curtas por aqui, sendo que o início ficou bem longo. Então, eu quero ver mais reviews para publicar o Capítulo 3 e.e

- pedrada –

**Kotarou: **-- Não vai ter especial de final de capítulo, hã? Bem, você fica ouvindo Ashlee Simpson um monte de vezes repetidas ú.u

**Momoka:** -- E sonhando em ter o seu livro publicado ú.u

**Lúh:** -- O que tem de mais? Eu sempre sonhei em ser altamente reconhecida por fazer um livro legal em temas do Amazonas ú.u

**Momoka:** -- Ah é, o blog da chefia vai estar no perfil dela. Em breve.

**Kotarou:** -- Então, vamô lá às respostas o/

_**Tatai – Chan**_

Aham, Tatai-san. Eu vou me inspirar mais e deixar a minha cabeça se levar. Pelo menos até o Cavaleiro-sem-Cabeça cortar-me no pescoço se eu fizer muita coisa. Domingo é um dia 

que você diria que não é bom para fazer algo, porquê você fica insuportável. Holic vais er mais baseado em uma das secundárias, misturado com MeruPuri.

E eu estou insuportável. Ou deprê.

No momento, eu estou ouvindo _Bossy_, da Lindsay Lohan. Sabe, é para me inspirar. Nos podres que vão vir n.n

**Kotarou: **-- Quais podres? O.õ

**Lúh: **-- Podres sedentos por sangue xB

**Momoka: **-- Vampiros, resumindo ú.u

**Lúh: **-- Vampir_a_s, Momo-chan e.e

**Kotarou: **-- Eu sinto que boa coisa não é o.o

**Lúh: **-- Porquê?

**Kotarou: **-- Você vai ficar mais agitada e menos infantil. Digo, você vai ficar mais mandona.

**Lúh: **-- Eu ainda não tomei o meu banho de tarde ú.u Por isso que estou insuportável. Õ.o E caso você reclame, eu trago o Kaito-kun para cá.

_- silêncio mortal – _

**Lúh: **-- Vendo tudo isso, eu realmente me superei o.o Mas eu ainda estou em dívida com algumas fanfics, então... Eu tenho mais o que mostrar n.n

**Kotarou:** -- Porquê todo mundo gosta de Edward Cullen?

**Momoka:** -- Porquê _quase_ todo mundo odeia Matthew? O.õ

**Lúh:** -- Não sei explicar direito. Mas Edward é hipercool, além do Paul Staler ser malvadão. E eu gosto dos malvados ú.u Zero poderia ser _um pouco mais_ desenvolvido pela Matsuri-sensei, mas ele está bom do jeito que está n.n

**Momoka:** -- 50 CAPÌTULOS?! O.O

**Kotarou:** -- 50 CAPíTULOS?! O.Õ

**Lúh:** -- O que houve? – comendo pipoca –

**Momoka:** -- Como uma cabecinha dessas pode fazer alguma coisa dessas? O.o

**Kotarou:** -- Especialmente quando falamos na nossa chefia.

**Lúh:** -- HEY, isso é um exagero! Ò.Ó

**Momoka:** -- Wow, Loki. Loki. Rock. Rock´n ROLL! – percebe a gota de Kotarou e de Lúh – Okey, parei.

**Lúh:** -- Bem, Loki é um deus das travessuras. Então...

**Kotarou:** -- ... ele deve ser travesso.

**Lúh:** -- Ou perigoso o.o

**Momoka:** -- Seja lá o que for, Asuna e Loki fazem um bom casal n.n

**Lúh:** -- E, Tatai-chan, e a sua fanfic? – praticamente babando –

**Momoka:** -- Por enquanto, sabemos do passado da Asuna com o Loki.

**Lúh:** -- E que o Loki é quase um Zero. Com ALGUMAS diferenças o.o

**Kotarou:** -- Acabamos ou eu não tenho que fechar essa parte? O.Ó

**Lúh:** -- Okey, Kotarou n.n então, Tatai-chan, aqui está o Capítulo 2. Espero que goste muito e kiss!

_**Jujuba-ka-waiii-chan**_

Bem, legal. Ainda bem que você está na sua avó, o que é melhor que ter que ficar insuportável nesse dia todo. Ainda não tomei banho e é noite aqui.

**Momoka: **-- Nesse momento, né, Lúh-sama ó.o

**Lúh:** -- Aham .

**Kotarou:** -- A chefia não vai dormir hoje.

**Lúh:** -- Por quê? o.õ

**Kotarou:** -- A senhora ainda não viu as tarefas e escutou muita música. E anda pensando muito em fazer Contos Amazonenses e em uma saga inteira de um livro que vai crescendo.

**Lúh:** -- Verdade o.o

**Momoka:** -- Além de ter comido pouco doce hoje o.o

**Kotarou:** -- E sem doce...

**Momoka/Kotarou:** -- Perigo!

**Lúh:** -- Ah, vocês parem com isso, por favor, né! õ.o

**Momoka:** -- A chefia vai fazer RPG de fórum, _finalmente_.

**Kotarou:** -- E as notas dela não vão ser boas no boletim.

**Lúh:** -- A minoria, né ò.ó

**Kotarou:** -- Tá u.u

**Momoka:** -- Se a Lúh-sama usa o Kaito e a Julie, imagine o que Rukia e Tohru podem fazer conosco õ.o

**Kotarou:** -- O bom é que também temos poderes ú.u

**Momoka:** -- Concordo com você n.n

**Lúh:** -- Eu acho que a Karen e o Hajime devem estar felizes pelo capítulo anterior. Além que eu tive que colocar o sobrenome da Júh no João.

**Kotarou:** -- O primo de tinta de papel dela? Legal.

**Lúh:** -- E coloquei a Sayuki. Em uma participação pequena, mas tá aí.

**Momoka:** -- Então, aqui vamos.

**Lúh:** -- Bye, bye – rebola –

**Momoka/Kotarou:** - gota – Adeus, gente. Até o próximo capítulo o/


	3. Entrada do Cap 3

_**A Ruína do Silêncio do Paraíso Proibido**_

_**Entrada da L-chan com Momoka e Kotarou**_

_**Aviso: **__Esse capítulo será dividido em partes, para facilitar a leitura de vocês. _

Oi pessoinhas do meu coração \o/ Aqui vou eu com mais um capítulo de _Forbidden Paradise_, alem de eu estar ouvindo algumas músicas para me inspirar e contar mais coisas à vocês. E bem, desculpem por dividir tudo. É que eu escrevi bastante .

**Kotarou:** -- Dessa maneira, você parece alguma velha falando o.õ E CLARO que você escreve bastante.

**Momoka:** -- Será que Lúh-chan é uma alienígena disfarçada? O.o

**Kotarou:** -- Pode ser. ú.u

**Lúh:** -- Eu estou ouvindo TUDO o que vocês estão falando e.e

**Kotarou:** -- Você está nos ouvindo e ouvindo as músicas da Kelly Clarkson e.e

**Lúh:** -- Ando me inspirando nelas, oras u.u

**Momoka:** -- Chefia, você anda vendo muito Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ultimamente õ.o

**Lúh:** -- Apesar de a versão americana sempre cortar tudo, eu ando vendo pelo YouTube, onde há a versão original. Então, eu vejo o Juudai (Jaden) em ação e me inspiro nele para fazer o Daisuke. Além da própria Yubel, com o jeito possessivo de amar o cara x.x

**Kotarou:** -- Coitada da Emiko o.o

**Momoka:** -- Coitada, não. Coitada de mim ò.o

**Lúh:** -- Como assim, Momoka-chan? o.õ

**Momoka:** -- Ontem foi o meu aniversário, então como o Kotarou não sabia disso e foi saber logo, ele ficou de me dar o bolo. Só que ele não comprou ú.u

**Lúh:** -- Sinto muito por você – come barrinha de cereal – o.o

**Momoka:** -- Só que ele comprou algo que me magoou profundamente ;-;

**Kotarou:** -- O quê?! O.O

**Lúh: --** Ele te trocou por outra? O.õ

**Momoka:** -- Não. Ele me comprou um – pega um megahiperfone e coloca no ouvido de Kotarou – BOLINHO DE POSTO DE GASOLINA! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE SER TÃO INGRATO, KOTAROU-KUN? ò.ó

**Lúh:** -- Kotarou-kun, você está em uma fria n.n

**Kotarou:** -- Opa o.o

**Lúh:** -- Gente, vocês não param de brigar em nenhum dia, não é? o.õ

**Kotarou:** -- Chefia, a senhora também não pára de ouvir música e nem de ver Três Irmãs. ú.u

**Lúh:** -- Eu tou pretendendo criar uma trilha sonora 8D

**Momoka:** -- Outra loucura .

**Lúh:** -- Hehehe, eu não paro definitivamente nessas coisas. xD

**Kotarou:** -- Além de você ter que responder o review da Tatai-chan ú.u

**Lúh:** -- Hã? O.õ

**Momoka:** -- Ela acabou de enviar para cá e você fica teimando em ficar escrevendo agora ú.u

**Lúh:** -- Wow, agora que eu fui me lembrar. O.o Então, vamos lá responder /o/ Antes disso – cola um papel na parede –

**Não queiram ler esta fanfic por causa do Ministério da Saúde por causa da imaginação dessa garota de treze anos que vive inventando coisas. Se você for menor de 13 anos (Emmanuele **– irmã da escritora aqui de five years -**: **-- Luciana -.-/**Lúh:** -- O que foi? O.õ/Emmanuele: -- Me dá o computador todo :B?/**Lúh: **-- Nem na Terra de São Nunca Ò.ó Você ficou horas aqui agora a pouco ò.ó**/Emmanuele: **- soluça -/**Lúh: **-- Socorro x.x**/Emmanuele: **-- MAMÃE T.T**/Mama: **-- O que foi?**/Emmanuele: **-- A Irmã não quer dar computador i.i – aponta Lúh - Ela me odeia. Tira ela daí pra mim?**/Lúh: **-- O quê?! O.O**/Mama: **-- Você ouviu u.u E porquê há beijos e pessoas mortas, hein, Luciana Fernandes? ò.o**/Lúh: -- **Isso eu posso explicar ;-;**/Emmanuele: **-- Saí daí senão você vai explodir, gorda :B**/Lúh: **- vermelha de raiva -**/Emmanuele: **-- Mamãe?**/Mama: -- **Sim? u.u**/Emmanuele: -- **Pode me dizer o que é gente morta e sangue? O que é assassinato? Me mostra um! \o/**/ Lúh e Mama: -- **Errr... o.o**), grávidas (Julie: **-- Lúh-sama?**/Lúh:** -- Sim? – toma café preto -**/Julie:** -- Poderia me ajudar em uma coisa? n.n**/Lúh:** -- Pode falar n.n**/Julie:** -- Cuida da minha mãe para mim? Eu preciso ir visitar uma tia no hospital .-.**/Lúh:** Tudo bem n.n**/** **Mãe Grávida da Juile – depois de Lúh se arrumar, conhecer ela e tudo mais -:** -- Querida, pode me preparar um X-Salada?/**Lúh:** -- X-Salada? O.õ – escrevendo o roteiro - /**Mãe da Julie:** -- Arrã n.n/**Lúh: **-- Mas dona, a senhora está grávida. Vai ter que comer só coisas saudáveis ú.u/**Mãe da Julie:** -- Então me dê um copo de água n.n/ **Lúh:** -- Tudo bem n.n – sai em busca de água, que não tem na casa, só na casa do vizinho e volta com a casa tendo uma festa – O QUÊ?! O.O PAREM COM ESSA JOÇA AGORA Ò.Ó – situação: gente tomando vodka e fazendo muitos coelhos comendo todo o jardim de alguma fazenda do interior – SENÃO EU MATO TODO MUNDO ò.o – silêncio total -**)** **, bêbados(Lúh: **-- Papai? – perto de um bar -** /Papá: **-- Sim? ú.u – tomando um pouco de cerveja e digitando trabalho no PC **-/Lúh: **-- Tem um bêbado vomitando no seu café, daddy o.õ**), psicopatas (Lúh: **- foge de milhões de facas – Mamãe ;-;) **amante de garotos bonitões com o seu lado mau (Lúh: **-- PAUL STALER! --**/Momoka: **-- EDWARD CULLEN --/**Lúh: **-- ZERO KIRIYUU-SENPAI --**/Momoka:** -- HANNIBAL ADOLESCENTE o/**Lúh: -**- A PROFECIA O**/Kotarou: **-- Eu chamo o Freddy Krueger para cá ou não o.õ?/**Lúh: -**- Opa, parei :x pensamento: FREDDIE KRUEGER -- JASON -- ALIENS o**), amante de vampiros (Lúh – pega o último bonequinho do Eddie Cullen em um estoque de loja - :** -- Que legal o - olha para um milhão de garotas furiosas por terem ido tarde – Socorro ;-; - corre** -/Garotas Enlouquecidas: **-- Queremos Eddie Cullen! ò.o Queremos Eddie Cullen Ò.Ó**), diabéticos (Lúh: **-- Mamãe n.n**/Mama: **- Sim? ú.u**/Lúh:** -- Posso ficar mais no computador? ;-;/**Mama: -- **Não, você vai ficar de dieta para não ficar gorda ú.u E você gritou várias vezes sobre o quando sei-lá-quem é gato e blá, blá e blá./**Emmanuele – no computador -: **-- Gorda :B**/Lúh: **-- Porquê você não pára de me chamar de gorda? O.õ**/Emmanuele: **-- Você só vive comendo açúcar ú.u) **, gente com pressão alta (Lúh: -- **o - vendo Olhos Famintos com pipoca e refrigerante -** /Amiga Número 1: **-- Mamãe ;-;**/Amiga Número Dois: **- quase tendo um infarto – x.x**/Lúh**: -- Que houve com ela? o.õ**/Amiga Número Um: **-- o Freddie K. levou ela ú.u**/Lúh: -**- PORQUÊ NÃO EU? i.i**/Amiga Número Dois: **-- Epa, eu só tava brincando õ.o**/Lùh e Amiga Número Um: **-- E VOCÊ QUASE NOS MATA DO CORAÇÃO Ò.Ó**), gente com coração frágil que pode acelerar se vê luta (Garoto Número Um: **-- Ohmeudeus o.o**/Lúh: -- **Freddie, pega o Jason pela gola e faz ele sofrer -!**/Garoto Número Dois: **-- Ela é louca õ.o**/Garoto Número Um: **-- Coitadinha das árvores ò.o Por causa desse Freddie e Jason, vamos sofrer mais com o Aquecimento Global ú.u**/Lúh: **-- O quê que tem? ú.u**/Garoto Número Dois: **-- É! O que há de mais nisso? ú.u**/Garoto Número Um: **-- Vocês são viciados neles ú.u** /Lúh: **-- JASON, SEU PESTE i.i – vê final de Freddy VS. Jason -** ) , boxeadores (há o perigo deles serem mortos imediatamente pelos seguranças de Luciana Fernandes, além de servirem como zumbis em várias guerras e ficarem deformados), homens-aranhas (caso aconteça isso, será preciso de um equipamento para bater nessa criatura e botar no hospício)...**

_Mas como ninguém vai se preocupar com o que o Ministério diz..._

**Kotarou: **-- Claro que eles não vão ligar ú.u

**Lúh:** -- É por isso que eu falei aquilo no final n.n

**Momoka:** -- Então, porquê você colocou aquele cartaz? O.õ

**Lúh:** -- Pra dar volume n.n

**Kotarou/Momoka: **-- Chefia .

**Lúh: --** O que foi? Eu gosto disso u.u

**Momoka:** -- Você já vê muita coisa, então você não poderia parar de falar responder logo? .-.

**Lúh:** -- Oh sim o.o Vamó lá /o

—**x—x—x—**

**Tatai-chan**

Ohayo, Tatai-chan! o/ Eu já te vi em uma fanfic minha, aquela de MeruPuri (na qual tinha muita coisa de romance. Eu não pude a desenvolver por falta de tempo), então é bom te ver de novo por aqui. Bem, eu me esforcei mesmo (o certo é dizer que eu bati a minha cabeça contra a parede, afim de estudar e fazer a fanfic ao mesmo tempo. Você sabe como é, a gente tem uma idéia no momento errado), além de tentar uma trama bem diferente das tradicionais em TMM. Eu até tentei fazer uma continuação de TMM, mas acabei mudando de idéia e fiz um trama original (que quase sairia do contexto se ela não fosse relacionada à um novo projeto do Ryou Shirogane :D) que foi baseada muito em Code Geass, A Mediadora, Crepúsculo, The Host, algumas músicas, além dos RPG colegiais americanos que eu participava. E teve uma leve influência de muitos animês e mangás.

E, bem, eu não sabia que tinha um fã-clube xD Mas fico muito feliz com isso, já que estou sendo recompensada por todo o esforço que eu estou tendo.

**Kotarou: **-- Além de você ter que criar personagens novos, né?

**Lúh:** -- Isso vai ser difícil. Ou não. Eu tenho que desenvolver mais a trama, além dos novos vilões primários e secundários. E das próprias patricinhas da academia, além dos mais diversos grupinhos.

**Momoka:** -- Zero, um bad boy? Eu gosto muito dele desse jeito também.

**Lúh:** -- Momo-chan...

**Momoka:** -- Hum? o.õ

**Lúh:** -- O Kotarou tá... – aponta um Kotarou furioso e fica atrás de Momoka – me deixando com medo x.x

**Momoka:** -- Porquê eu fui falar no Zero .-.

**Lúh:** -- Isso mesmo. Agora seu namorado está com ciúme ú.u

**Momoka:** -- Ele não é meu namorado! Ò.o

**Lúh:** -- Porquê está vermelha? D

**Momoka:** -- Porquê...Porquê... Eu estou vermelha, oras ú.u

**Lúh:** -- Duvido u.u Vai até ele, vai. ELE TÁ ESTRAGANDO O MEU PÔSTER NOVO DO CHACE i.i

**Momoka:** -- E você troca constantemente de namorado ó.o

**Lúh:** -- É ÌDOLO, Momoka-chan. Ídolo, entende? ú.u

**Momoka:** -- Claro, chefia n.n Kotarou-kuuun \o\

**Kotarou:** -- Hump ú.u – amassando pôster do Jonas Brothers –

**Lúh:** -- Tenha piedade i.i

**Momoka:** -- Você pode parar de prestar atenção nisso e vir aqui? u.ú

**Kotarou:** -- Até você retirar o que disse ò.ó

**Momoka:** -- Kotarou, o que eu posso fazer? o.o Você SEMPRE tem ciúmes ú.u

**Kotarou:** -- CIÙMES? ò.o

**Lúh:** -- É, Kotarou. Ou quer que eu telefone para uma psicóloga? u.ú

**Kotarou:** -- Eu não estou com ciúmes, admitam e.e

**Lúh:** -- Você começou a ter desde que a Momoka-chan falou sobre o Zero. n.n E o cara nem gosta de sua namorada, Kotarou. Zero-kun gosta da Yuuki-chan. Ou quer que eu mande TODA a galera de Vampire Knight para explicar isso tudo aqui e agora? ò.o

**Momoka/Kotarou:** -- Não, que é isso... Isso é desnecessário n.n´´

**Lúh:** -- Então tá, não interrompam em nenhuma resposta de review daqui a quatro minutos, certo? u.u Bem... Realmente, apesar de eu gostar dele, o Zero não tão travesso. Nem um pouquinho. Mas ele é bem ousado em relação à Yuuki. Na minha opinião, eu acho que ele odeia MUITO o Kaname não só por ele ser um vampiro. Mas é por causa de a Yuuki ter aquela quedinha e agir feito boba na frente dele .-. Ou seja, o Zero é PIOR que o Kotarou em relação à ser possessivo (eu notei muito isso. Digo, ninguém acha que eles sejam irmãos. E Zero nunca considerou a Yuuki como uma irmã, apenas como uma amiga fechada ou algo mais). Da mesma maneira que Airi, que era apaixonada por Nakaooji, ficou com o Aram, eu acredito que a Yuuki vai ficar com o Zero (quem viu o último capítulo até agora sabe do que eu estou falando XDD).

**Momoka:** -- Também acredito nisso. Aliás, ela está no lado dele. Só ele parar de achar que todo vampiro é mau, para ele e a Yuuki serem o maior par poderoso de Vampre Knight ú.u

**Lúh:** -- No momento, eu estou ouvindo Breakaway da Kelly Clarkson para compor uma música para a Maria, além da terceira abertura em japonês de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX 8D Então, eu espero que se dê bem nas provas n.n.

**Momoka:** -- Bye bye D E vamos à fic o/

**Lúh:** -- Hey, eu digo isso ò.o VAMOS á LEITURA \o/


	4. Parte Um do Capítulo Três

_**Primeira Parte do Capítulo Três**_

**Primeira Abertura**

**Música:**_ Invasion_

**Compositora:**_Luciana Fernandes_

**Dedicatória a/Inspirada em:**_Júlia-chaan \o\ (e seu diário xD)_

**Ritmo:**_Brighter, de Paramore._

_**Você sabe do que eu falo tanto**_

_**Pelos meus olhos**_

_**Sobre o que você consegue fazer em mim**_

_**Eu penso que são apenas coisas simples**_

_**Mas vejo que você está aqui tentando**_

_**Entrar na minha vida**_

_**Não**_

_**Eu não estou entendendo esta invasão**_

_**Não posso agüentar mais ficar agüentando os seus ataques sobre nós**_

_**Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu estou querendo saber se estou em um conto de fadas**_

_**MAS eu não me sinto bem quando vejo você longe de mim**_

_**Segure a minha mão**_

_**Eu quero ser a sua esmeralda nesse momento tão crítico**_

_**Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu estou me sentindo em um conto de fadas**_

_**Quando estamos sendo nós mesmos, sem gente ao nosso redor**_

_**Eu sinto as minhas bochechas ruborizarem cada vez mais **_

_**Você consegue escutar as batidas do coração desta garota?**_

_**Eu estou tentando não ficar muito**_

_**Apaixonada por você**_

_**Não,**_

_**Eu não estou entendendo esta invasão**_

_**Não posso agüentar mais ficar agüentando os seus ataques sobre nós,**_

_**Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu estou querendo saber se estou em um conto de fadas,**_

_**MAS eu não me sinto bem quando vejo você não está sorrindo como antes,**_

_**Segure a minha mão,**_

_**Eu quero ser a sua luz nesse momento tão crítico.**_

_**Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu estou me sentindo em um conto de fadas**_

_**Olho para o fundo do meu coração**_

_**Tento correr na direção da luz deste meu caminho**_

_**Eu estou ficando perdida sem você**_

_**Estou tendo um novo olhar da estrela do seu sorriso**_

_**Nunca mais diga que você é o mesmo de antes**_

_**Porquê você está conseguindo mudar a minha vida nesta inesquecível paixão**_

_**Não,**_

_**Eu não estou entendendo esta invasão**_

_**Não posso agüentar mais ficar agüentando este sentimento secreto**_

_**Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu estou querendo saber se estou em um conto de fadas,**_

_**MAS os meus sentimentos estão se rebelando contra a minha razão**_

_**Segure a minha mão,**_

_**Eu quero ser a sua Cinderella nesse momento tão crítico.**_

_**Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu estou tendo uma nova invasão do amor**_

_**Seja a minha estrela mais preciosa**_

_**Mostre o seu eu interior**_

_**Você é o amado invasor do MEU coração**_

—**x—x—x—**

**Capítulo Três – Desastre**

_Eduardo Ribeiro de Lima – Tokyo - Japão_

Guerras. Elas nunca foram algo que eu entenda ou que gostaria entender, apenas coisas impulsivas com um final trágico. Suspirei fundo, antes que a porta da sala de aula fosse posta para baixo e que um leve nevoeiro surgisse de repente. A corrente invisível, que estava pendurada em meus pés, moveu-se com rapidez para a direção de uma das garotas da sala. Hikari Yuki olhou para mim e depois para a porta que ia se disparando em sua cabeça, cruzando os braços e os levantando para se defender inocentemente.

O coração estava disparando. Os olhos estavam cerrados (e fechados) de horror. Ela não queria morrer, ainda menos naquela situação.

Eu só pude fazer o que eu fui feito para fazer. Salvá-la, com um pulo inumano e ficar em cima de uma das mesas. Uma boa maioria, humana e normal, me encararam com uma expressão incrédula. Entretanto, essa expressão se desfez em segundos, quando os invasores entraram na sala de aula.

Eram dois. Ambos tinham uma aparência humana, além de serem gêmeos. Pareciam ter dezesseis anos, como eram centímetros mais altos que os garotos normais da sala. Makoto Sakamoto teve os seus olhos arregalados ao ver que uma espada quase cortava o seu pescoço, se ela não pulasse.

-- MAKKI-CHAN! – Karen Ayzawa rapidamente berrou a plenos pulmões. Um corte leve foi feito no lado do pescoço da loira, fazendo-a ficar sem ar. A adolescente Ayzawa virou-se para o rapaz, que havia atirado a espada, e uma expressão hostil apareceu em seu rosto quando viu que os invasores apenas sorriam. – Por quê vocês estão sorrindo? Vocês deveriam saber com quem estão se metendo, seus nojentos.

-- Oh, nós sabemos com quem estamos metendo. Estamos apenas nos metendo com estudantes idiotas de uma academia idiota. – um dos invasores, um jovem bonito de pele morena, apenas disse como havia sido bem óbvio. – Além de uma minoria ter poderes especiais ou dons psíquicos.

Um grupo levantou-se de suas cadeiras com os olhos arregalados. Até então, eles estavam quietos e sem falar com ninguém. Psyché, uma das novatas, se pronunciou:

-- Como vocês sabem?

-- Eles são de outro mundo, Theresa. – Michael disse com calma, fitando os invasores com frieza. – E não foram convidados. Eu estou correto?

-- Está sim, como os deuses sempre foram. – apesar de estarem assustados, os demais pareceram confusos com esta insinuação. Michael apenas sentou-se em sua cadeira e começou a escrever algo. – Então, há três garotos que não podemos matar e quase trinta garotos que nós podemos matar.

-- Não tão rápido, cara. – uma das outras novatas, Julie, começou a fazer alguns movimentos com as mãos e alguns lápis foram em direção dos invasores. Como eles não funcionavam, duas cadeiras foram arremessadas contra eles e foram seguidas de muitas outras.

Alguns alunos aproveitaram para fugir pela janela, enquanto alguns ficavam ali por ter certa facilidade em ultrapassarem as paredes graciosamente a Daisuke. Maria ficou ali e, por um motivo estranho, ela foi vista por cautela por Julie, Michael e Victor. Alice havia saído por puro medo, então Julie tinha certa liberdade para colocar um feitiço em si mesma e atravessar paredes. Michael apenas estalou os dedos e evaporou ali, enquanto Victor tinha muita cara-de-pau para pisar na cara dos dois invasores e dizer que _eles eram tolos o suficiente para deixar que uma mísera humana os derrotasse tão facilmente_, indo embora para ver o que iria ocorrer com os humanos.

Eu e Hikari estávamos bem ao alto com os meus pulos de alguns metros de altura, como eu era de uma raça bem rara de cylicons. Meus pais eram mestiços, o que me fazia um também. Além disso...

_-- Eduardo? – ela havia me abraçado tão forte, naquele dia em que estávamos em chuva e que eu havia a protegido de mais um assalto por ela ser a filha do prefeito da cidade, que eu senti o meu coração balançar com força. Eu estava com terno e gravata (um fabuloso terno o suficiente para fazer a mãe de Hikari apertar as minhas bochechas com suas garras pintadas de vermelho e dizendo o quando eu era lindo na frente de senhoras que pararam de tomar os seus chás e quase cuspiam se não fosse a educação a zelar – e isso me dava náuseas, sinceramente -) e ela estava com um conjunto de roupas caríssimas que foram compradas por quase mil reais cada. _

_Apesar de tudo isso, eu sentia que ela era um pouco diferente das demais garotas riquinhas que se sentiam as poderosas da cidade. Ela era verdadeira, com a sua elegância sempre. Eu sempre tento ter uma força para tirar Hikari da minha mente, mas..._

_Ela não sai da minha cabeça!_

_-- Sim, Hikari? – eu disse baixinho, acariciando os seus cabelos._

_Ela se afastou em alguns centímetros. A sua face estava corada, já que ela estava bem colada a mim quando me abraçou impulsivamente._

_-- Oh meu Deus. Desculpe-me, Edu-kun. – e ela disse para mim. – É que eu não quero que você vá embora de novo. Afinal, somos amigos e... – ela segurou nas minhas mãos. – e eu quero que me prometa uma coisa, okey?_

_Suspirei. Eu entendia muito bem o que ela falava, como papai queria que eu mudasse de escola. Ele achava que a minha identidade secreta estava em risco, como ele havia se escondido por longos 40 anos neste planeta. A água escorria pelo meu corpo, fazendo-me sentir frio. _

_Estranhamente, mesmo com o meu corpo dolorido e com algumas partes dormentes, eu ainda queria estar ali com ela. Era algo que eu queria a algum tempo, _

_Abraçando-a. Beijando-a. Conversando com ela. Deixando-a feliz. _

_Só que isso era totalmente proibido. Quero dizer, o pai dela está confiando excessivamente em mim para ser amigo dela. E não alguém que o deixará com muito fervor de raiva em sua mente. Fechei os meus olhos, pondo a minha mão em sua bochecha. Eu sabia que ela estava chorando, apenas de estarmos em uma chuva. A chuva da reviravolta, para ser mais exato, como aquele abraço mudaria as nossas relações para o além que a nossa imaginação poderia perceber algum dia._

_-- O que você quiser. – sorri. – Contanto que não seja alguma morte ou algo terrível, querida Hikari, senão eu não posso me perdoar e nem posso viver. – parei. O que eu estava dizendo?!_

_Um sorriso gentil surgiu em seus finos lábios de princesa (beijar ou não beijar? Eis a questão), enquanto os papeís se inverteram. Eu era quem estava corado por haver falado algo __**sentimental**__ demais. _

_Mordi os meu lábio inferior, quase fazendo-o sangrar. Droga!_

_-- Você é tão imprevisível. – ela riu._

_-- Eu sou o quê...?! – eu perguntei, nervoso. BURRO! BURROOO! EDUARDO RIBEIRO, COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO BURRO?!_

_-- Você é meio estranho. Oras reclama, oras fala coisa boas. – ela esclarece, com um risinho maroto. – Mas... Edu-kun, eu estou falando sério sobre o que eu havia lhe dito. Você pode ficar aqui?_

_-- Hum, Hikari..._

_-- Por favor, Edu-kun!_

_-- Eu que bem gostaria, mas eu não sei ao exato. Na verdade, papai pensa em nos mudar para outra cidade._

_-- OUTRA CIDADE?! – o queixo dela já parecia estar ao chão._

_-- E nos colocar para cá nunca mais..._

_-- NUNCA MAIS?! – ela pôs as mãos na cabeça._

_-- ...e fazer que a gente viveria isolada da sociedade._

_-- ISOLADA? – ela estava com fogo nos olhos. Não estava gostando disso. – EDU-KUN! VOCÊ QUER ME VER MORTA DO CORAÇÃO, ISSO SIM!_

_-- Hã? – só mesmo eu mesmo para estragar esse momento. – Mas... Mas... Bem, eu acho que posso conversar com o meu pai sobre isso. _

_-- Sério? – os olhos dela pareciam brilhar._

_Concordei com a cabeça, embora sentisse que eu levaria a maior bronca da minha vida. _

_-- Isso não pode continuar, você está certa. Então, o que a minha dama sugere?_

_Ela sorriu._

_-- Eu acho que você poderia ser o meu guarda-costas, Edu-kun._

_-- Como assim, Hikari? – eu lhe perguntei, não entendendo o que ela estava dizendo._

_-- Simples. Você é bom em me proteger? – eu concordei. Na verdade, eu era bom desde que éramos crianças. Nos conhecemos em um balanço e, desde então, somos amigos. Só que eu estou com aquele sentimento se transformando em algo mais. Não poderia ser mais confuso, poderia? – Então, você me protege e eu te pago com a mensalidade de uma nova escola. Uma escola muito boa onde estudo._

_Sorri, concordando com a cabeça. Os cabelos dela vieram em minha direção, além dela parecer chorar de felicidade ao me abraçar tão forte que eu juro que meus pulmões estavam ficando fracos. Afastei-a, delicadamente, um pouco._

_-- Agora, eu tenho que ir. – eu andei para a direção de minha casa, dando um gentil aceno à ela e se afastando um pouco mais a cada segundo._

_O engraçado é que eu não desgrudei dela nos dias seguintes. Como eu tivesse com o receio de perdê-la por algum rapaz. Ciùmes?_

_Talvez algo mais profundo do que simples ciúmes de melhor amigo. Eu estava completamente apaixonado por ela, como ela tivesse me encantado em cada sorriso que me dava. Sorrisos especiais. Quando ela chorava, era eu que limpava as suas lágrimas e a fazia sorrir mais uma vez. _

_Era como eu fosse sofrer o mesmo impacto que ela. Como eu quisesse vê-la feliz e cintilar os seus olhos em sua vida. Viva._

_Tentei esquecer tudo isso. Afinal, eu pensava besteiras, pensava? _

_Mas aquilo era algo que fugia do meu controle. Algo que nem eu mesmo poderia controlar._

_Amor. _

_Oh, ele me pega de surpresa. Principalmente quando é _**ela**_ quem me surpreende com os seus ânimos._

_No momento, eu apenas desejo uma coisa._

_Mesmo que eu não fique feliz, eu desejo a felicidade dela._

_Para sempre._

-- Edu-kun? – a mesma garota em que eu penso está, nesse momento, tentando me acordar de meus pensamentos. Olho para o sol no alto e vejo que ele estava me esquentando o tempo todo. E eu que achava que tinha alguma febre, como meus cabelos ferviam.

-- Oh sim. – eu disse, ao parar de voar e descer na direção de um pequeno grupo de alunos que corriam para o jardim. Eles estavam com Makoto, enfaixada apressadamente pela enfermeira, enquanto esta dizia para todos:

-- Eduardo-san, Maria-chan, Theresa-chan, Julie-chan e João-san. – ela pediu. – Façam fila.

-- Como? – todos nós perguntamos.

-- Façam o que eu mandei, se não quiserem morrer. – ela esclareceu em um tom _bem_ convincente. Obedientes, nós fazemos fila na frente dela e recebemos algumas balas estranhas. Eu comi uma delas e, rapidamente, uma marca começou a surgir na minha mão e se espalhando por todo o meu corpo como algum parasita. Era uma estrela na palma da minha mão, além dela brilhar muito.

E, de repente, nós já sabíamos o que fazer.

—**x—x—x—**

-- O que será que poderia ter acontecido com Kaito-sama no corpo daquela humana, senpai? – Miyako perguntou imediatamente quando o seu novo chefe, Saito, começava a rastrear os humanos com ferocidade. O robô roxo-e-azul dele, o_ Poseidon _(embora ele quisesse o _Black Rose _do irmão, ele não poderia por Kaito não estar querendo dar o robô à ele. Então, ele ficaria com um _Black God_ – o modelo de robô crystalino mais poderoso – de potência semelhante, _Poseidon_), parecia querer escavar alguma de lá de dentro da academia, mas uma placa de aço especial impedia-o de entrar.

Ele apenas respondeu de forma que parecia ser gentil, se não fosse o tom rude:

-- O meu irmãozinho está bem, como ele é naturalmente forte. – ele disse, depois de alguns suspiros exaustos por suar excessivamente de dentro de sua poltrona. - Se você quiser, você poderia _ao menos _me ajudar na procura daqueles humanos, _por favor_? – Saito estava furioso. Afinal, porquê ele não estaria? Miyako vivia falando de seu irmão de lá para cá, além dele não haver encontrado nenhum humano. Ele não imaginaria que Ryou Shirogane pudesse desenvolver a sua equipe tão bem do que antes, em sua primeira tentativa de ataque. Ele sabia que haveria novos pilotos, então acreditava que eles fossem tão fracos quanto os anteriores.

Viu-se no reflexo de sua imagem no vidro roxo que lhe dava a possibilidade de ver o que está ocorrendo. Havia posto mais algumas gotas da _Àgua da Juventude_, então parecia estar mais jovem. Seus cabelos estavam arrumados, embora estivessem rebeldes, e seus olhos mudaram de cor. Estavam violetas, afim que não o confundissem com o irmão risonho.

Ele não queria perder o trono para o irmão retardado, queria?

Não _mesmo_.

De tanto pensar, uma espada invisível e gigante socou um dos braços de _Poseidon_, antes que Saito pudesse queimar a academia. Não chegou a cortar o braço do robô, como a espada e o cachão se eclodiram, fazendo que tudo virasse fumaça (menos os robôs e o que estava ao redor, como os robôs tinham um escudo e a escola foi protegida misteriosamente). Um _Roosevelt _(um modelo que tinha o escudo em um formato oval e revestido de um cristal modificado cientificamente e bem resistente, além de eles utilizarem uma longa espada que não pode ser quebrada facilmente. É na mesma posição de ataque que os Black God, embora seja mais fácil de pilotar na embreagem, sendo mais rápido)apareceu e, para variar, era com equipamento e design de _Bloodyrose _(principalmente pela rosa vermelha estar no peito negro do tal robô, o que significaria que era o/a líder do grupo terráqueo).

-- Capitão! – Miyako gritou antes que pudesse desviar de um ataque surpresa de um _A-Mirai_ (um modelo que lança chamas como um canhão e que pode se camuflar como qualquer meio de transporte. Ele se defende com o lança-chamas se transformando em uma espécie de casulo no robô). O robô era de cor de vinho misturado com negro e amarelo, então ela atacou-o com alguns golpes especiais da perna do robô que se movimentava velozmente para bater no inimigo. Só que Julie foi esperta o suficiente para voar para cima e tentar se afastar para deixar a academia livre de alguns problemas. – Como se atreve?

-- Eu me atrevo exclusivamente a tudo. – Julie apenas se protegeu com as mãos do robô que bloqueavam o ataque e livrou-se ao derrubar o robô de Miyako, além de puxar uma alavanca para que o robô fizesse um movimento de se abaixar e arrastar os pés até parar de andar. – Vai desistir? – a voz da inglesa soou no lugar onde estavam. Ambas estavam agachadas em uma terra montanhosa do Japão, além de Miyako fazer alguns sinais aonde estava.

A resposta da pergunta viera na hora, inesperadamente.

Alguns minutos depois de Miyako ter feito os sinais, impulsos de fogos misteriosos que eram soltados (sem origem alguma) próximo ao robô, impulsionando a cair para bem longe, enquanto a _Aquamarine_ de Miyako se deslizava pelo ar, afim de atacar Julie em um golpe de punhalada. Só que garota não desistiu e se colocou de frente, fugindo do ataque fatal de Miyako.

Julie suspirou, aliviada. Não iria morrer. Ajeitou-se na poltrona com cuidado e se preparou para uma nova investida de Miyako. _Não iria perder de jeito nenhum_.

Esse mesmo pensamento estava em Victor que estava com Alice, como os robôs estavam em paisagens diferentes e ele não estava a fim de perder cada batalha. Cerrou os punhos. Ele tinha vontade de fazer alguma coisa, mas um trato com um anjo não o deixava fazer seus privilégios de vampiro.

Ele era o Conde Drácula em um corpo renovado com o sangue de vários mortais que morreram em um massacre orquestrado por ele mesmo! Ele deveria não ser fraco como os mortais, nem um pouco igual aos demais imortais. Julie estava lá batalhando, enquanto ele não se divertia?

Oh não. As coisas não eram bem assim.

-- Alice... – ele disse em sua voz calma (embora ele não tivesse calma dentro de si. Como ele foi sendo namorado da menina se ele nem gostava tanto dela? Ah sim, ele TINHA que se encantar com o delicioso sangue que corria em suas veias! Sempre o sangue? Que lástima!), afastando-se um pouco dela e correndo na direção da garagem. – Fique aí, eu tenho que pegar algo que esqueci. - Ele tinha que agradecer enormemente por ter habilidades inumanas – e o charme vampiresco - , sendo que a moto iria quase ser incendiada se ele não partisse, em cima dela e com um capacete, afim que andasse na direção de uma das guerras.

De repente, ele sentiu, em quilômetros de distância, um sangue estranhamente familiar. Era deliciosamente provocante lembrar-se da dona de tal sangue, apesar de ele sentir algo pontudo no peito. Talvez inveja, como ele _sentia_ que Julie Campbell estaria sofrendo (ou não, dependendo do humor dela). Talvez raiva, por ele não estar fazendo isso com as próprias mãos.

Se ele pudesse matar só com o olhar, seria divertido jantar diante do corpo pálido dela. O problema é que bruxos têm certa resistência contra vampiros, o que a deixava parcialmente imune disso. _Parcialmente_, como Victor ainda não perdoara o que ela falava na sala de aula. Além, claro, de ela estar tendo um mirabolante plano de separá-lo de Alice.

Apesar de dar náuseas, era divertido ver aonde iria dar. Afinal, faz algum tempo que ele não mordia alguma garota inocente ou jantava em companhia de corpos. Muito tempo, na verdade.

Ou lutando, como o sangue dela era de uma linhagem importante de feiticeiros e ela não teria coragem de estender a bandeira de paz em uma situação como essa. A garota era incrivelmente teimosa.

E isso era sinônimo de qualidade.


	5. Parte Dois do Capítulo Três

_**Primeira Parte do Capítulo Três**_

**Primeira Abertura**

**Música:**_ Invasion_

**Compositora:**_Luciana Fernandes_

**Dedicatória a/Inspirada em:**_Júlia-chaan \o\ (e seu diário xD)_

**Ritmo:**_Brighter, de Paramore._

_**Você sabe do que eu falo tanto**_

_**Pelos meus olhos**_

_**Sobre o que você consegue fazer em mim**_

_**Eu penso que são apenas coisas simples**_

_**Mas vejo que você está aqui tentando**_

_**Entrar na minha vida**_

_**Não**_

_**Eu não estou entendendo esta invasão**_

_**Não posso agüentar mais ficar agüentando os seus ataques sobre nós**_

_**Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu estou querendo saber se estou em um conto de fadas**_

_**MAS eu não me sinto bem quando vejo você longe de mim**_

_**Segure a minha mão**_

_**Eu quero ser a sua esmeralda nesse momento tão crítico**_

_**Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu estou me sentindo em um conto de fadas**_

_**Quando estamos sendo nós mesmos, sem gente ao nosso redor**_

_**Eu sinto as minhas bochechas ruborizarem cada vez mais **_

_**Você consegue escutar as batidas do coração desta garota?**_

_**Eu estou tentando não ficar muito**_

_**Apaixonada por você**_

_**Não,**_

_**Eu não estou entendendo esta invasão**_

_**Não posso agüentar mais ficar agüentando os seus ataques sobre nós,**_

_**Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu estou querendo saber se estou em um conto de fadas,**_

_**MAS eu não me sinto bem quando vejo você não está sorrindo como antes,**_

_**Segure a minha mão,**_

_**Eu quero ser a sua luz nesse momento tão crítico.**_

_**Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu estou me sentindo em um conto de fadas**_

_**Olho para o fundo do meu coração**_

_**Tento correr na direção da luz deste meu caminho**_

_**Eu estou ficando perdida sem você**_

_**Estou tendo um novo olhar da estrela do seu sorriso**_

_**Nunca mais diga que você é o mesmo de antes**_

_**Porquê você está conseguindo mudar a minha vida nesta inesquecível paixão**_

_**Não,**_

_**Eu não estou entendendo esta invasão**_

_**Não posso agüentar mais ficar agüentando este sentimento secreto**_

_**Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu estou querendo saber se estou em um conto de fadas,**_

_**MAS os meus sentimentos estão se rebelando contra a minha razão**_

_**Segure a minha mão,**_

_**Eu quero ser a sua Cinderella nesse momento tão crítico.**_

_**Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu estou tendo uma nova invasão do amor**_

_**Seja a minha estrela mais preciosa**_

_**Mostre o seu eu interior**_

_**Você é o amado invasor do MEU coração**_

—**x—x—x—**

**Capítulo Três – Desastre**

_Eduardo Ribeiro de Lima – Tokyo - Japão_

Guerras. Elas nunca foram algo que eu entenda ou que gostaria entender, apenas coisas impulsivas com um final trágico. Suspirei fundo, antes que a porta da sala de aula fosse posta para baixo e que um leve nevoeiro surgisse de repente. A corrente invisível, que estava pendurada em meus pés, moveu-se com rapidez para a direção de uma das garotas da sala. Hikari Yuki olhou para mim e depois para a porta que ia se disparando em sua cabeça, cruzando os braços e os levantando para se defender inocentemente.

O coração estava disparando. Os olhos estavam cerrados (e fechados) de horror. Ela não queria morrer, ainda menos naquela situação.

Eu só pude fazer o que eu fui feito para fazer. Salvá-la, com um pulo inumano e ficar em cima de uma das mesas. Uma boa maioria, humana e normal, me encararam com uma expressão incrédula. Entretanto, essa expressão se desfez em segundos, quando os invasores entraram na sala de aula.

Eram dois. Ambos tinham uma aparência humana, além de serem gêmeos. Pareciam ter dezesseis anos, como eram centímetros mais altos que os garotos normais da sala. Makoto Sakamoto teve os seus olhos arregalados ao ver que uma espada quase cortava o seu pescoço, se ela não pulasse.

-- MAKKI-CHAN! – Karen Ayzawa rapidamente berrou a plenos pulmões. Um corte leve foi feito no lado do pescoço da loira, fazendo-a ficar sem ar. A adolescente Ayzawa virou-se para o rapaz, que havia atirado a espada, e uma expressão hostil apareceu em seu rosto quando viu que os invasores apenas sorriam. – Por quê vocês estão sorrindo? Vocês deveriam saber com quem estão se metendo, seus nojentos.

-- Oh, nós sabemos com quem estamos metendo. Estamos apenas nos metendo com estudantes idiotas de uma academia idiota. – um dos invasores, um jovem bonito de pele morena, apenas disse como havia sido bem óbvio. – Além de uma minoria ter poderes especiais ou dons psíquicos.

Um grupo levantou-se de suas cadeiras com os olhos arregalados. Até então, eles estavam quietos e sem falar com ninguém. Psyché, uma das novatas, se pronunciou:

-- Como vocês sabem?

-- Eles são de outro mundo, Theresa. – Michael disse com calma, fitando os invasores com frieza. – E não foram convidados. Eu estou correto?

-- Está sim, como os deuses sempre foram. – apesar de estarem assustados, os demais pareceram confusos com esta insinuação. Michael apenas sentou-se em sua cadeira e começou a escrever algo. – Então, há três garotos que não podemos matar e quase trinta garotos que nós podemos matar.

-- Não tão rápido, cara. – uma das outras novatas, Julie, começou a fazer alguns movimentos com as mãos e alguns lápis foram em direção dos invasores. Como eles não funcionavam, duas cadeiras foram arremessadas contra eles e foram seguidas de muitas outras.

Alguns alunos aproveitaram para fugir pela janela, enquanto alguns ficavam ali por ter certa facilidade em ultrapassarem as paredes graciosamente a Daisuke. Maria ficou ali e, por um motivo estranho, ela foi vista por cautela por Julie, Michael e Victor. Alice havia saído por puro medo, então Julie tinha certa liberdade para colocar um feitiço em si mesma e atravessar paredes. Michael apenas estalou os dedos e evaporou ali, enquanto Victor tinha muita cara-de-pau para pisar na cara dos dois invasores e dizer que _eles eram tolos o suficiente para deixar que uma mísera humana os derrotasse tão facilmente_, indo embora para ver o que iria ocorrer com os humanos.

Eu e Hikari estávamos bem ao alto com os meus pulos de alguns metros de altura, como eu era de uma raça bem rara de cylicons. Meus pais eram mestiços, o que me fazia um também. Além disso...

_-- Eduardo? – ela havia me abraçado tão forte, naquele dia em que estávamos em chuva e que eu havia a protegido de mais um assalto por ela ser a filha do prefeito da cidade, que eu senti o meu coração balançar com força. Eu estava com terno e gravata (um fabuloso terno o suficiente para fazer a mãe de Hikari apertar as minhas bochechas com suas garras pintadas de vermelho e dizendo o quando eu era lindo na frente de senhoras que pararam de tomar os seus chás e quase cuspiam se não fosse a educação a zelar – e isso me dava náuseas, sinceramente -) e ela estava com um conjunto de roupas caríssimas que foram compradas por quase mil reais cada. _

_Apesar de tudo isso, eu sentia que ela era um pouco diferente das demais garotas riquinhas que se sentiam as poderosas da cidade. Ela era verdadeira, com a sua elegância sempre. Eu sempre tento ter uma força para tirar Hikari da minha mente, mas..._

_Ela não sai da minha cabeça!_

_-- Sim, Hikari? – eu disse baixinho, acariciando os seus cabelos._

_Ela se afastou em alguns centímetros. A sua face estava corada, já que ela estava bem colada a mim quando me abraçou impulsivamente._

_-- Oh meu Deus. Desculpe-me, Edu-kun. – e ela disse para mim. – É que eu não quero que você vá embora de novo. Afinal, somos amigos e... – ela segurou nas minhas mãos. – e eu quero que me prometa uma coisa, okey?_

_Suspirei. Eu entendia muito bem o que ela falava, como papai queria que eu mudasse de escola. Ele achava que a minha identidade secreta estava em risco, como ele havia se escondido por longos 40 anos neste planeta. A água escorria pelo meu corpo, fazendo-me sentir frio. _

_Estranhamente, mesmo com o meu corpo dolorido e com algumas partes dormentes, eu ainda queria estar ali com ela. Era algo que eu queria a algum tempo, _

_Abraçando-a. Beijando-a. Conversando com ela. Deixando-a feliz. _

_Só que isso era totalmente proibido. Quero dizer, o pai dela está confiando excessivamente em mim para ser amigo dela. E não alguém que o deixará com muito fervor de raiva em sua mente. Fechei os meus olhos, pondo a minha mão em sua bochecha. Eu sabia que ela estava chorando, apenas de estarmos em uma chuva. A chuva da reviravolta, para ser mais exato, como aquele abraço mudaria as nossas relações para o além que a nossa imaginação poderia perceber algum dia._

_-- O que você quiser. – sorri. – Contanto que não seja alguma morte ou algo terrível, querida Hikari, senão eu não posso me perdoar e nem posso viver. – parei. O que eu estava dizendo?!_

_Um sorriso gentil surgiu em seus finos lábios de princesa (beijar ou não beijar? Eis a questão), enquanto os papeís se inverteram. Eu era quem estava corado por haver falado algo __**sentimental**__ demais. _

_Mordi os meu lábio inferior, quase fazendo-o sangrar. Droga!_

_-- Você é tão imprevisível. – ela riu._

_-- Eu sou o quê...?! – eu perguntei, nervoso. BURRO! BURROOO! EDUARDO RIBEIRO, COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO BURRO?!_

_-- Você é meio estranho. Oras reclama, oras fala coisa boas. – ela esclarece, com um risinho maroto. – Mas... Edu-kun, eu estou falando sério sobre o que eu havia lhe dito. Você pode ficar aqui?_

_-- Hum, Hikari..._

_-- Por favor, Edu-kun!_

_-- Eu que bem gostaria, mas eu não sei ao exato. Na verdade, papai pensa em nos mudar para outra cidade._

_-- OUTRA CIDADE?! – o queixo dela já parecia estar ao chão._

_-- E nos colocar para cá nunca mais..._

_-- NUNCA MAIS?! – ela pôs as mãos na cabeça._

_-- ...e fazer que a gente viveria isolada da sociedade._

_-- ISOLADA? – ela estava com fogo nos olhos. Não estava gostando disso. – EDU-KUN! VOCÊ QUER ME VER MORTA DO CORAÇÃO, ISSO SIM!_

_-- Hã? – só mesmo eu mesmo para estragar esse momento. – Mas... Mas... Bem, eu acho que posso conversar com o meu pai sobre isso. _

_-- Sério? – os olhos dela pareciam brilhar._

_Concordei com a cabeça, embora sentisse que eu levaria a maior bronca da minha vida. _

_-- Isso não pode continuar, você está certa. Então, o que a minha dama sugere?_

_Ela sorriu._

_-- Eu acho que você poderia ser o meu guarda-costas, Edu-kun._

_-- Como assim, Hikari? – eu lhe perguntei, não entendendo o que ela estava dizendo._

_-- Simples. Você é bom em me proteger? – eu concordei. Na verdade, eu era bom desde que éramos crianças. Nos conhecemos em um balanço e, desde então, somos amigos. Só que eu estou com aquele sentimento se transformando em algo mais. Não poderia ser mais confuso, poderia? – Então, você me protege e eu te pago com a mensalidade de uma nova escola. Uma escola muito boa onde estudo._

_Sorri, concordando com a cabeça. Os cabelos dela vieram em minha direção, além dela parecer chorar de felicidade ao me abraçar tão forte que eu juro que meus pulmões estavam ficando fracos. Afastei-a, delicadamente, um pouco._

_-- Agora, eu tenho que ir. – eu andei para a direção de minha casa, dando um gentil aceno à ela e se afastando um pouco mais a cada segundo._

_O engraçado é que eu não desgrudei dela nos dias seguintes. Como eu tivesse com o receio de perdê-la por algum rapaz. Ciùmes?_

_Talvez algo mais profundo do que simples ciúmes de melhor amigo. Eu estava completamente apaixonado por ela, como ela tivesse me encantado em cada sorriso que me dava. Sorrisos especiais. Quando ela chorava, era eu que limpava as suas lágrimas e a fazia sorrir mais uma vez. _

_Era como eu fosse sofrer o mesmo impacto que ela. Como eu quisesse vê-la feliz e cintilar os seus olhos em sua vida. Viva._

_Tentei esquecer tudo isso. Afinal, eu pensava besteiras, pensava? _

_Mas aquilo era algo que fugia do meu controle. Algo que nem eu mesmo poderia controlar._

_Amor. _

_Oh, ele me pega de surpresa. Principalmente quando é _**ela**_ quem me surpreende com os seus ânimos._

_No momento, eu apenas desejo uma coisa._

_Mesmo que eu não fique feliz, eu desejo a felicidade dela._

_Para sempre._

-- Edu-kun? – a mesma garota em que eu penso está, nesse momento, tentando me acordar de meus pensamentos. Olho para o sol no alto e vejo que ele estava me esquentando o tempo todo. E eu que achava que tinha alguma febre, como meus cabelos ferviam.

-- Oh sim. – eu disse, ao parar de voar e descer na direção de um pequeno grupo de alunos que corriam para o jardim. Eles estavam com Makoto, enfaixada apressadamente pela enfermeira, enquanto esta dizia para todos:

-- Eduardo-san, Maria-chan, Theresa-chan, Julie-chan e João-san. – ela pediu. – Façam fila.

-- Como? – todos nós perguntamos.

-- Façam o que eu mandei, se não quiserem morrer. – ela esclareceu em um tom _bem_ convincente. Obedientes, nós fazemos fila na frente dela e recebemos algumas balas estranhas. Eu comi uma delas e, rapidamente, uma marca começou a surgir na minha mão e se espalhando por todo o meu corpo como algum parasita. Era uma estrela na palma da minha mão, além dela brilhar muito.

E, de repente, nós já sabíamos o que fazer.

—**x—x—x—**

-- O que será que poderia ter acontecido com Kaito-sama no corpo daquela humana, senpai? – Miyako perguntou imediatamente quando o seu novo chefe, Saito, começava a rastrear os humanos com ferocidade. O robô roxo-e-azul dele, o_ Poseidon _(embora ele quisesse o _Black Rose _do irmão, ele não poderia por Kaito não estar querendo dar o robô à ele. Então, ele ficaria com um _Black God_ – o modelo de robô crystalino mais poderoso – de potência semelhante, _Poseidon_), parecia querer escavar alguma de lá de dentro da academia, mas uma placa de aço especial impedia-o de entrar.

Ele apenas respondeu de forma que parecia ser gentil, se não fosse o tom rude:

-- O meu irmãozinho está bem, como ele é naturalmente forte. – ele disse, depois de alguns suspiros exaustos por suar excessivamente de dentro de sua poltrona. - Se você quiser, você poderia _ao menos _me ajudar na procura daqueles humanos, _por favor_? – Saito estava furioso. Afinal, porquê ele não estaria? Miyako vivia falando de seu irmão de lá para cá, além dele não haver encontrado nenhum humano. Ele não imaginaria que Ryou Shirogane pudesse desenvolver a sua equipe tão bem do que antes, em sua primeira tentativa de ataque. Ele sabia que haveria novos pilotos, então acreditava que eles fossem tão fracos quanto os anteriores.

Viu-se no reflexo de sua imagem no vidro roxo que lhe dava a possibilidade de ver o que está ocorrendo. Havia posto mais algumas gotas da _Àgua da Juventude_, então parecia estar mais jovem. Seus cabelos estavam arrumados, embora estivessem rebeldes, e seus olhos mudaram de cor. Estavam violetas, afim que não o confundissem com o irmão risonho.

Ele não queria perder o trono para o irmão retardado, queria?

Não _mesmo_.

De tanto pensar, uma espada invisível e gigante socou um dos braços de _Poseidon_, antes que Saito pudesse queimar a academia. Não chegou a cortar o braço do robô, como a espada e o cachão se eclodiram, fazendo que tudo virasse fumaça (menos os robôs e o que estava ao redor, como os robôs tinham um escudo e a escola foi protegida misteriosamente). Um _Roosevelt _(um modelo que tinha o escudo em um formato oval e revestido de um cristal modificado cientificamente e bem resistente, além de eles utilizarem uma longa espada que não pode ser quebrada facilmente. É na mesma posição de ataque que os Black God, embora seja mais fácil de pilotar na embreagem, sendo mais rápido)apareceu e, para variar, era com equipamento e design de _Bloodyrose _(principalmente pela rosa vermelha estar no peito negro do tal robô, o que significaria que era o/a líder do grupo terráqueo).

-- Capitão! – Miyako gritou antes que pudesse desviar de um ataque surpresa de um _A-Mirai_ (um modelo que lança chamas como um canhão e que pode se camuflar como qualquer meio de transporte. Ele se defende com o lança-chamas se transformando em uma espécie de casulo no robô). O robô era de cor de vinho misturado com negro e amarelo, então ela atacou-o com alguns golpes especiais da perna do robô que se movimentava velozmente para bater no inimigo. Só que Julie foi esperta o suficiente para voar para cima e tentar se afastar para deixar a academia livre de alguns problemas. – Como se atreve?

-- Eu me atrevo exclusivamente a tudo. – Julie apenas se protegeu com as mãos do robô que bloqueavam o ataque e livrou-se ao derrubar o robô de Miyako, além de puxar uma alavanca para que o robô fizesse um movimento de se abaixar e arrastar os pés até parar de andar. – Vai desistir? – a voz da inglesa soou no lugar onde estavam. Ambas estavam agachadas em uma terra montanhosa do Japão, além de Miyako fazer alguns sinais aonde estava.

A resposta da pergunta viera na hora, inesperadamente.

Alguns minutos depois de Miyako ter feito os sinais, impulsos de fogos misteriosos que eram soltados (sem origem alguma) próximo ao robô, impulsionando a cair para bem longe, enquanto a _Aquamarine_ de Miyako se deslizava pelo ar, afim de atacar Julie em um golpe de punhalada. Só que garota não desistiu e se colocou de frente, fugindo do ataque fatal de Miyako.

Julie suspirou, aliviada. Não iria morrer. Ajeitou-se na poltrona com cuidado e se preparou para uma nova investida de Miyako. _Não iria perder de jeito nenhum_.

Esse mesmo pensamento estava em Victor que estava com Alice, como os robôs estavam em paisagens diferentes e ele não estava a fim de perder cada batalha. Cerrou os punhos. Ele tinha vontade de fazer alguma coisa, mas um trato com um anjo não o deixava fazer seus privilégios de vampiro.

Ele era o Conde Drácula em um corpo renovado com o sangue de vários mortais que morreram em um massacre orquestrado por ele mesmo! Ele deveria não ser fraco como os mortais, nem um pouco igual aos demais imortais. Julie estava lá batalhando, enquanto ele não se divertia?

Oh não. As coisas não eram bem assim.

-- Alice... – ele disse em sua voz calma (embora ele não tivesse calma dentro de si. Como ele foi sendo namorado da menina se ele nem gostava tanto dela? Ah sim, ele TINHA que se encantar com o delicioso sangue que corria em suas veias! Sempre o sangue? Que lástima!), afastando-se um pouco dela e correndo na direção da garagem. – Fique aí, eu tenho que pegar algo que esqueci. - Ele tinha que agradecer enormemente por ter habilidades inumanas – e o charme vampiresco - , sendo que a moto iria quase ser incendiada se ele não partisse, em cima dela e com um capacete, afim que andasse na direção de uma das guerras.

De repente, ele sentiu, em quilômetros de distância, um sangue estranhamente familiar. Era deliciosamente provocante lembrar-se da dona de tal sangue, apesar de ele sentir algo pontudo no peito. Talvez inveja, como ele _sentia_ que Julie Campbell estaria sofrendo (ou não, dependendo do humor dela). Talvez raiva, por ele não estar fazendo isso com as próprias mãos.

Se ele pudesse matar só com o olhar, seria divertido jantar diante do corpo pálido dela. O problema é que bruxos têm certa resistência contra vampiros, o que a deixava parcialmente imune disso. _Parcialmente_, como Victor ainda não perdoara o que ela falava na sala de aula. Além, claro, de ela estar tendo um mirabolante plano de separá-lo de Alice.

Apesar de dar náuseas, era divertido ver aonde iria dar. Afinal, faz algum tempo que ele não mordia alguma garota inocente ou jantava em companhia de corpos. Muito tempo, na verdade.

Ou lutando, como o sangue dela era de uma linhagem importante de feiticeiros e ela não teria coragem de estender a bandeira de paz em uma situação como essa. A garota era incrivelmente teimosa.

E isso era sinônimo de qualidade.


	6. Parte Três do Capítulo Três

_**Parte Dois do Capítulo Três**_

_Maria Kuroyama – Tokyo - Japão_

Incrível. Um dia você tem que estar sentada na sala de aula e no outro você está sentada aqui e para lutar com o poder deste robô. O sol de manhã está me ajudando em nada: o vidro era exposto e o sol refletia os seus raios fortes nele, o que fazia que eu ficasse quase cega. Por causa disso, o meu inimigo me acertou facilmente no rosto do robô e nas pernas. Ouvia risadas maléficas vindas do meu inimigo.

Cerrei os meus olhos. Aquilo me dava uns nervos.

-- Eu pensei que você fosse párea à mim, garota. – o dono do robô inimigo falou, friamente. – Mas vejo que me enganei. Você é patética neste sol.

-- Patética... Patética... Só é isso que você tem à me dizer?! – eu interroguei alto, impaciente. – Eu vejo que você está pegando só por eu ser uma mulher. É uma honra perder para um líder medroso. – sorri. Odiava ter que falar isso, sério. Mas eu tinha que provocar.

Afinal, eu tinha um plano.

-- Ora sua vaca...! – ele avançou bem rápido, mas os meus olhos estavam atentos a todo passo que ele dava. Não sei o porquê, mas _aquela_ bala me deu a sensação de estar sortuda. Preparei a alavanca que fazia o robô saltar ou pular, além do volante (que não era igual aos dos carros) e um botão vermelho que se localizava no lado direito do volante. Arregalei os meus olhos quando ele estava um metro de mim.

_A hora era agora_, pensei enquanto respirava fundo. Puxei a alavanca, fazendo o robô saltar, e passei as minhas mãos no volante. Segurei-o firme, puxando para a esquerda e um pouco para cima, ficando em cima do robô inimigo. Apertei o botão vermelho, apertando o meu pé contra o freio do centro, fazendo o meu robô cair em direção ao outro. Com o freio direito, eu consegui fazer que o robô não caísse desesperadamente em cima dele, mas deitado e com duas _asas_ (se podemos chamar isso). Logo o robô, por efeito do botão vermelho, detectou o robô inimigo e se pôs para agarrá-lo pelas mãos.

O robô inimigo reagiu. Depois de minisegundos, já havia dois lança - mísseis na frente do meu robô. Mordi o meu lábio inferior. _Droga, era uma armadilha!_, eu pensei enquanto eu não conseguia sair dali. O robô inimigo forçou os seus pés contra as pernas do meu robô, fazendo-me ficar ali.

Está bem, tudo bem que nós dois aqui somos inimigos e tudo mais. Tudo bem, ainda, que estamos em guerra. Mas ISSO? Cara, ele precisa de um psiquiatra, se ele quer NOS matar!

Ou melhor: Ele precisava de uma terapia e de uma camisa de força.

-- FICOU LOUCO? – eu berrei, indignada, socando alguns botões. – Você quer me matar?! Certo, eu até entendo o seu profundo ódio por mim, falou? Mas...Mas... ISSO? Está bem, eu nunca pensei que eu estivesse lutando contra um idiota! – vociferei.

-- Quem você está chamando de idiota? – eu não acredito que ele estava com _tanta_ calma assim.

-- Eu estou te chamando de idiota, baka. Você está entre a cruz e a espada.

Logo, eu apertei um botão e o joelho de meu robô ficou cheio de metralhadoras prontas para qualquer coisa.

-- Interessante, humana. Realmente interessante. – ele disse, risonhamente e maleficamente. – Mas você deve admitir que a idiota aqui é você.

-- Hã? – eu não estava entendendo. Idiota eu não era, logicamente, como eu não apontava arma para mim mesma e para o meu inimigo.

Depois disso, eu vim entender o porquê. O robô dele tremeu um pouco e, do nada, ele estava de frente à mim. Com uma arma na direção na minha direção (da minha direção _mesmo_). Suspirei fundo. _Pense nas coisas boas, Dona Maria. Pense em Madonna. Pense em seus preciosos e invejáveis animês de meia-noite. Pense em Miley Cyrus e Hilary Duff cantando em sua casa. Pense em como você poderia ser feliz ao lado de um garoto bonito. _Fechei os meus olhos, calmíssima. _Paz interior, paz interior_, eu teimava freneticamente.

-- Ùltima palavra, humana? – eu ouvi o meu inimigo, estressado com o meu _estranho_ ritual (eu o estava ouvindo, apesar de eu estar pensando). Está bem, eu sou meio doidinha. Mas quem nunca fez isso para não se desesperar diante da morte? Quero dizer... Toda adolescente merece viver.

-- Arrã. – eu disse, como se fosse óbvio. Eu precisaria pensar. Pense, Maria, pense. Qual palavra faria um alienígena super-cruel ficar de boca aberta? Ah sim, uma. – Pode ser uma frase? Um testamento? Uma declaração?

-- Hã... – ele ficou, pelo jeito, surpreso com a minha idéia de ser tão calma na morte. Está bem, ele estava surpreso mesmo. – Tudo bem. Contanto que dure dois minutos antes que eu faça o seu enterro no Sol.

Cerrei os meus olhos. Cruel!

-- Eu quero declarar que eu vou morrer. E, se eu morrer, Daisuke Kuroyama não vai receber nenhum doce durante uma semana inteirinha. Daisuke não poderá falar com Emiko Asakura durante uma semana enquanto o meu espírito assombrar ele. E falarei com Yuuko-sama sobre isso. Daisuke não poderá se aproximar do meu túmulo. E... – antes do esperado, o meu irmão apareceu sentado no meu colo com a aparência de um garoto de 12 anos. Arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Está bem, quero tempo. – eu pedi. O inimigo ficou com gota. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei dele, apontando para o míssil que estava apontado em nossa direção.

-- Eu sei muito bem como você tem a coragem de me chantagear, Maria. – ele não me olhou, como estava vendo o robô na nossa frente. – Está bem. Porquê você deixou que ele ficasse nessa posição?

-- Tenho outra pergunta.

-- Sim?

-- Porquê você está disfarçado de garoto de doze anos?

Ele rolou os olhos.

-- Você não é a única que me chantageou hoje. Emiko me falou para vir para ir para a Elementary Academy. Quando cheguei lá, eles me barraram por ser um adolescente. E não podemos nos encontrar nem em guerra... O que você quer?

-- Pode me salvar aqui? – perguntei.

Ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

-- Porquê você me chamou? Você pode se salvar. – ele disse, sério. E depois ele olhou para o robô. – Comparando a você, ele não é páreo à seu poder de luta.

-- Meu poder de luta? – eu perguntei, incrédula. – Você está zoando comigo, certo?

-- Zoando? – ele riu um pouco, antes de me olhar sério novamente. – Claro que não. Por quê eu faria isso com a minha irmã mais velha? – ele sorriu antes que fosse e no mesmo instante em que os mísseis dispararam.

Arregalei os meus olhos, me virei para o meu lado e escapei graças à invisibilidade do meu robô e às asas. Impulsivamente, eu apertei um botão amarelo e o robô estava com duas metralhadoras. E detonei os dois braços e as duas pernas.

E essa não fui eu. Minhas mãos agiam sozinhas.

Os pensamentos com a minha voz (mas que não eram minhas, mas que estavam na minha cabeça como parasitas) calculavam cada ataque e defesa. Como eu fosse controlada por alguma força. Uma força silenciosa dentro de mim.

-- O que...? – eu ouvi a voz de meu inimigo. Estava exausto e assombrado. Não parecia gostar da minha atitude. Quando dei por mim, o robô estava impregnado de uma força escura em volta.

_**Você não quer matá-lo, Maria? Esse é o seu inimigo que quer te matar e você fica querendo poupar a sua morte?**_Mordi o meu lábio inferior. Não era possível. Quem era essa que está dentro de mim?

_Por favor, pare_.

As mãos se esforçavam para pegar no controle que me possibilitava ter a espada gigante. Sim, era uma guerra. Mas eu não queria machucar ninguém.

_Por favor, pare._

Os meus olhos se viraram, também incontrolavelmente, para a direção do meu inimigo. E iniciou-se uma gargalhada sádica, enquanto meus olhos derramavam lágrimas. A minha testa começava a suar frio, além de meu coração estar se acelerando ao mesmo compasso em que o meu estômago se embrulhava.

_Não seja idiota! _Eu mesma (sim, com controle de minha própria mente) pensei fortemente e segurei a mão que estava prestes a apertar um botão de eletrocutar o dono do outro robô. Suspirei fundo quando a mão parou de tentar de se revoltar, mas arregalei os olhos quando vi que o meu inimigo praticamente voou em mim.

-- Quem é realmente você? – o inimigo me perguntou, tendo o robô em cima do meu. Todos os equipamentos de sua defesa estavam ativados, o que fez que o meu robô ficasse vulnerável. Mas, diferentemente do início, ele parecia não estar a fim de me matar. – Por quê você tem _esse_ poder?

-- Peraí, do que você está falando? – eu finalmente voltei a si em todo o meu corpo. – Eu só tive um descontrole, tá ligado? Descontrole!

-- Descontrole, hum? È o que você tem a me dizer? – o seu tom mudara drasticamente. Estava ficando mais firme, mais intenso. Um arrepio imenso começou a ficar na minha espinha. Ele estava me dando um medo. – Garota, eu não sei o que você é ou o que você tem, mas tenho certeza que você não é humana.

Arregalei os meus olhos.

O que ele estava dizendo sobre mim?

-- Olhe aqui. – eu disse, raivosamente. – Eu não tenho anda a te dizer, mas você está mentindo. Você nem me conhece! – disse entre dentes.

Ele respondeu apenas com um acesso de risadinhas, como dissesse que _bem-isso-não-me-interessa-certo?_, e desapareceu logo, deixando-me sozinha naquela floresta. Encarei a minha volta: algumas árvores estavam caídas, enquanto alguns animais me encaravam, assustados. A destruição foi tanta que eu acho que acabei assustando os pequenos habitantes.

Suspirei fundo. Pelo menos, aquele garoto foi embora. Sorri.

Seria uma longa guerra, não?

—_**x—x—x—**_

_Psyché Theresa McDonald – Tokyo - Japão_

A minha luta contra um dos servidores do Império de Crystal foi difícil. Seria nem tão difícil se o local de luta escolhido fosse dentro de uma grande caverna com altas profundidades, o que não é o melhor do meu robô. O meu robô, pelo que eu descobri depois de haver comido a tal bala, tinha um certo nível inferior aos robôs de João, Maria e Julie. Digo, inferior quando nós estamos tratando da iluminação em locais obscuros.

Eu não consigo ver o sol e nem o cheiro da terra impugnando o ambiente. Muito menos o céu anil para me deixar aliviada. Eu só consigo lutar com a ajuda de alguns murmúrios que os fantasmas desta caverna estão fazendo. Suspiro fundo. Realmente, este dom paranormal está me ajudando bastante.

Ou não.

Sinto que o meu inimigo também sabe de meu dom. Descobri isso quando ele me disse sobre eu ser a _reencarnação da Rainha Psíquica_, além de _os fantasmas serem as minhas marionetes_. Um arrepio ainda percorre na minha espinha, como fosse um mau pressentimento do que iria ocorrer.

Arregalo os meus olhos ao ver que há sete robôs idênticos que se iluminam pelos lasers de suas espadas. Deus, o que está havendo?

-- Eu acho que os seus dias acabaram, McDonald. – riu-se o meu inimigo, atirando alguns lasers, forçando-me a recuar para a direção da abertura da caverna e puxar a alavanca para fazer o robô saltar e para permanecer ainda imóvel pelo ar. Os robôs gêmeos saíram e, imediatamente, se tornaram um.

Consegui ver o que ele estava querendo fazer. Ilusão, não é?

-- Ora seu... – eu ia me lançar nele e fazer repetidos ataques, mas uma luz infra-vermelha fez que ele ficasse imóvel e que evaporasse do nada. Fiquei confusa. Seria algum aviso?


	7. Parte Quatro do Capítulo Três

_Takara – Tokyo – Japão _

Antes que eu pudesse me divertir mais com a Srta. McDonald (percebi por um fantasma falar bem alto. Também tenho esse poder, além do poder de ilusões. Não é a toa que me chamam de Coringa), eu vi a tela ter a intromissão do nosso novo chefe.

Rolei os olhos. Todo mundo preferia o Kaito como o líder e rei, como ele sempre tinha o seu modo honesto de falar e estratégias melhores. Ninguém saberia que Saito seria tudo isso, quando Kaito foi atingido por um robô terráqueo e foi separado em duas partes: seu corpo e o seu espírito. Espírito, para nós, é quase a mesma coisa que falar o que é alma para um humano. Espírito é algo sobrenatural que controla um corpo, mas que tem o seu próprio corpo. Não tem molécula, claro. Mas vive.

Entretanto, o nosso espírito não tem aonde ir quando saí do corpo do _hospedeiro_. E ele tem a mesma memória e caráter do corpo. Acredito que Kaito tenha algum interesse na tropa inimiga, como ele tinha uma total chance de vencer isso e voltar ao corpo. Apesar de ele ser mais forte do que o nosso próprio mundo, Kaito tem lá os seus sentimentos e pensamentos sobre o que está rolando.

Estou até crendo que ele planejou tudo isso.

_-- Deixe de ser idiota, Kaito. – eu contrapus totalmente com o que ele havia dito (coisas más) sobre o nosso atual império. Tínhamos oito anos, mas, ao contrário dos humanos, essa era a maioridade no nosso mundo. Não podíamos trabalhar ou dirigir. Mas o resto podíamos fazer à vontade._

_Só que Kaito estava fazendo nas duas coisas: contra a sua vontade e na sua vontade. Contra a sua vontade era, já que ele não queria ser nenhum rei que sentasse em seu trono. Nem mesmo sem ver seus amigos. E nem colocar máscaras em seu bom caráter. Na sua vontade, para salvar o povo._

_Segundo ele mesmo, ele __**odiava**__ ser um boneco para o próprio pai. O seu irmão apenas se divertia quando o Antigo Rei mandava-lhe algumas ordens de fazer trabalhos pesados. Isso quando desobedecia alguma coisa._

_Mas ninguém falava que ele era inútil. _

_Kaito era um dos gênios do Império._

_-- Não estou sendo um tolo, Takara. – ele suspirou enquanto andava pelos corredores do Crystal College, com as mãos nos bolsos. – Tolos são aqueles que acreditam que isso seria justo. _

_-- Mas, Sr. Kaito, isso é impossível de ser justo. É democracia. E democracia é adorada por todos. – eu tentei esclarecer, mas Kaito continuou me ignorando. E eu o seguindo. – Kaito!_

_-- Hm? – ele finalmente olhou para trás._

_-- Você está dizendo coisas sem pensar! Isso não é injusto! Você não pensa? Nós não temos escolha! – eu praticamente trovejei. _

_Foi aí que ele pirou. _

_-- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? – ele me puxou para uma sala, como percebeu que havia gente nos ouvindo. – Eu não tenho mais que suportar o meu pai! Nem o meu próprio irmão! Eles querem poder, Takara. Poder, entende? Eu estou apenas querendo que tudo seja normal como antes! – lágrimas se desprenderam de seus olhos. – Nós não somos monstros. – ele disse entre dentes e com os punhos cerrados. E ele olhou para mim. – E eu estou aqui para fazer isso. Eu não quero que o meu povo seja um monstro, entende? Nós não nascemos para isso._

_O sino tocou e ele foi embora, dizendo:_

_-- Não conte nada o que eu disse, por favor. Eu confio lealmente a você, está bem? – ele falou em sua voz de líder, fazendo que eu aceitasse logo._

_Não demorou muito que outra coisa acontecesse logo de cara. Na verdade, isso não é novidade quando se vive em Crystal. Temos muitas intrigas e fofocas por toda parte. Adoramos e odiamos isso._

_Era um bom dia daqueles, quando eu passava pelo castelo do rei. No momento em que passei por uma sala cuja porta era decorada de pedras preciosas, ouvi uma conversa:_

_-- Papai, o senhor não vai impedir, vai? Mamãe está querendo morrer! – ouvi Kaito falar angustiadamente. – Eu não quero vê-la morrer!_

_-- Sinto muito, Kaito. A sua mãe cometeu um grande erro ao ter se influenciado pela bebida e ter outra filha._

_E grudei a minha orelha na porta. Uma princesa perdida?_

_-- Eu concordo totalmente com papai, Kai. – essa voz eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar. O tom brincalhão, o tom que faz todo mundo se intrigar e se encantar ao mesmo tempo. Não era à toa que as meninas do coral sejam tão apaixonadas por ele. Saito era um dos garotos com as vozes mais suaves do colégio, além de um bom desempenho. O seu desempenho só não era vencido por cinco alunos. E, entre eles, estava o seu próprio irmão. – Mamãe sabe que é o certo a fazer. Traição leva à morte perpétua, certo? – demorou-se alguns segundos. Parecia que Kaito estava tenso, fazendo que Saito desse uma risadinha marota e continuasse. – Qual é, irmãozinho! Você sabe muito bem que a justiça tem que ser feita. _

_-- Mas matar duas pessoas por causa de uma traiçãozinha? Você acharia justo que você gostasse de duas garotas que não fossem a sua esposa e tivesse que morrer por elas? – Kaito conseguiu ficar sério novamente. _

_E, como as demais vezes, os dois parentes dele ficaram sem alguma palavra para rebater. Kaito era bom nessas questões, tanto que quase ninguém tinha coragem de falar mal dele. Era impossível, digamos._

_-- Você não vai ajudar mamãe? – riu Saito, maroto. _

_E bem, também era impossível que Saito não risse feito um retardado. Digo, o motivo dele ser assim até hoje é um verdadeiro mistério. Saito era uma criança brilhante e muito sorridente quando era um simples garoto de quatro anos, então toda Crystal começou a ficar chocada com a repetina mudança. _

_Até Kaito._

_-- Você não tem cérebro, Saito? – perguntou Kaito suspirando com uma gota na cabeça e com os braços fechados._

_Saito não apagou o sorriso. Apenas sorria, de um jeito maníaco, o que fazia todos o olharem com atenção. Ele sabia como fazer todos o olharem com tal surpresa, além de todas as garotas – de Crystal – terem uma quedinha por ele (mesmo, segundo Miyako, ele ser bem estranho que poderia fazer qualquer um entrar em erupção. _

_-- Claro que eu tenho. Se eu não o tivesse morreria, certo? – ele perguntou para o irmão com tal tom grosseiro que senti que Kaito não estava mais agüentando ficar na maior tranqüilidade. Era meio impossível de ele partir uma briga, mas ele parecia querer. Saito tirou, finalmente, o sorriso do rosto e se aproximou da mãe com um desagradável olhar. _

_O problema que fez Kaito e Saito se afastarem mais, foi este:_

_Saito _**empurrou**_ a própria mãe. _

_Até hoje, nós ficamos assustados com isso. Não ficamos com raiva, como sabemos que ele poderia fazer isso _**bem que quisesse**_. _

_E isso se alcançou até os dias de hoje._

-- Takara-san? – o chefe me chama com um tom detestável, o que não era uma pura novidade. Mas, para a minha surpresa, ele parecia estar surpreso. Além do mais, ele estava em um tom ofegante. – Você está acordado?

-- Sim, senhor. – eu respondi aparentemente educado.

Claro que eu não poderia mandá-lo calar a boca. Seria digno de uma prisão. Não poderia o chamar, irônico, de Sr. Sabe-Tudo´´. Ele iria fazer um discurso que faria a minha penitente humilhação. Então, eu só pude me inquietar e tentar manter a minha calma diante da cadeira. Psyché tentava me atacar, com a ajuda dos fantasmas, com os nervos à flor da pele. Com alguns escudos, eu conseguia me defender.

Menos do meu chefe.

Cerro os meus olhos e os meus punhos, respirando fundo. Que raiva.

-- Bem, eu quero que você procure todos os dados dos ancestrais de Maria Kuroyama. – ele disse, despenteando um pouco os seus cabelos. Estava frustrado, pelo que parecia. O seu costume não é de falar muito (na verdade, é raro – para mim – vê-lo falando durante cinco minutos e direto) e, bem... Ele está falando muito – ou os meus ouvidos conseguiram apenas acompanhar as palavras de maior importância? Estou ficando surdo? Ou a cera do meus ouvido me impede de falar? – e não parece estar bem (óbvio. Ao contrário de Kaito-sama, Saito é muito arrogante e sem-senso-de-humor. Se Saito se tornasse alegre e saltitante – como antes-antes -, será – com certeza – o fim do mundo).

-- Algum problema com ela, senhor? Digo, eu sei que ela é uma das garotas do território inimigo, mas... Maria-san não me parece uma ameaça, apesar de Kaito-sama estar dentro do corpo dela e tomando um pouco de sua energia vital. Ela me parece ser uma garota fraca, na minha opinião. – Eu estava certo, claro, como eu vi que os movimentos de Maria não me impressionaram nem tanto ou pouco. Na verdade, eu me impressionei como ela ainda não havia percebido nada e errado em seu corpo. Sorri para mim mesmo ao ver o quanto Kaito era sábio em escolher aquele corpo. Deveria ser um corpo forte, apesar da personalidade ser sorridente demais. – O senhor não acha que...?

-- Então vejo que se enganou profundamente, Takara. – Saito me disse com o típico olhar frio. Ele suspirou, como quisesse contar algo que me faria chocado. – Ela não é nada o que parece.

-- Como assim? – eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

Saito, o atual rei sangue-frio, se interessando por uma simples humana? Espera aí! Em que mundo estamos mesmo?

-- Parece que ela consegue poderes sem a ajuda do meu irmãozinho. – ele disse. – ou seja: Maria Kuroyama não é humana. E, se possível, nem crystaliana. A garota tem o poder _daquele homem_.

De fato, isso era um enorme motivo que pudesse alertar o nosso império. Eu não compreendia. _Aquele homem não _deveria estar extinto há milênios? _Ele_ não deveria estar nas profundezas de um dos vulcões do seu devido planeta? Ou será que...

_El_e voltou?

Um arrepio correu por toda a minha espinha, fazendo-me quase sobressaltar de onde estava. Se _ele_ voltou, então...

O Império de Crystal está acabado muito antes do previsto.


	8. Capítulo Quatro

_**A Ruína do Silêncio do Paraíso Proibido**_

**Na sala da chefa da empresa, no mundo das fanfics...**

**Luciana****: -- **A Fanfic não é permitida para... – de repente, sou vista com chamas nos ombros. As chamas não queimam, mas... Bem, elas _doem_. – SOCORRO! O.O – corre em losangos –

**Samuel (vejam o profile)****: -- **A senhora não pode ficar solta um minuto que você se empolga mais do que uma fã alucinada ú.u – ele sai do quarto com o pijama de cor branco - vivo que mostra um pouco de seu peitoral de pré-adolescente.

Se quiserem saber, eu explico: Samuel tem o dom de mudar a sua aparência como quiser, **quase** como o Daisuke faz. O motivo? Hum, descubram.

**Momoka****:** -- Ohayo, Sam-kun! xD – Momo-chan, como sempre, está em seu gabinete e nem se antena que a tal criatura (aham, **criatura**. Ser humano até pode parecer, só que ele só pode se transformar na sua forma antiga de treze anos e meio com um par de orelhas negras-entre-roxas de gato) estava de pijama. E na frente de cinqüenta pessoas que faziam a empresa, para piorar ainda mais.

Bem, se Momo-chan não percebe... Um certo garoto vampiro que estava logo estranhando a situação percebe.

**Kotarou**: -- Samuel, por que você não está com sua roupa normal? Õ.o – ele se refere ao pijama.

Samuel apenas ri ironicamente. Cerro bem os meus olhos na direção dele por detrás do meu computador, enquanto eu escrevo para o próximo capítulo. _I-di-o-ta_, penso com todo o meu `respeito´. Michiko chega com um espanto tão grande que a bandeja com copos cheios de suco caem de sua mão e vão ao chão.

**Samuel**: -- Vejo que a _**Miss Tsunade **_(uma personagem de Naruto) não lhes avisou da nova novidade u.u – cruza os braços e se encosta à parede por puro cansaço. – E eu não sou idiota, **pirralha**. – okey, isso foi longe demais! Ler a minha mente? Que lástima!

**Momoka**: -- Tsunade? O.õ – procura – Onde? Quando? Cadê?

**Kotarou**: -- Pelo que eu sei, a Tsunade é de outro anime e... – seus olhos se arregalam e ficam rubros rapidamente, virando-se na minha direção. – Chefia?! Não me diga que a senhorita não foi apostar com ele em troca do comando da empresa por um dia inteiro ò.o! Samuel Andrews é bastante conhecido pela empresa em sua habilidade de ganhar em qualquer jogo e desafio!

**Luciana**: -- Aham. Eu o fiz. =.= - Silêncio mortal com todo mundo me encarando. _Que droga_. – Mas ELE ME DISSE QUE IRIA DEIXAR FÁCIL! ;-; E SAMUEL É MAU ToT

**Samuel**: -- Eu sou mau? O.õ – se vira para mim. – Pelo visto, eu não sou mau. Você é que é cabeça-dura. – fecha os olhos e dá um suspiro de _em-que-mundo-eu-vivo? _Depois, abre um olho e se desvia da minha direção. Eu bati a minha cabeça na mesa. Se havia um motivo bom de haver criado Sam, esse desapareceu. Samuel, **a ovelha negra**. Poderia ser muito bem um personagem de um mangá de humor negro ou de suspense. Ou, talvez, um livro. E eu poderia ser a autora que se detonou com o próprio personagem. – É criativa sim. – um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios, para a minha automática euforia. – Mas ainda infantil. – caio de novo para o encontro da mesa.

**Momoka**: - filma – Isso vai valer muito ouro .

**Luciana**: -- Aproveitadora -.- — ainda com a cara esfregada na mesa. — Mas eu posso sair, certo? :D — sorriso iluminado, mãos para cima, pula da cadeira, pega um boné e pés marchando para a direção da porta. – Preciso de umas férias urgentes, então é a hora perfeita para curtir um sol no Rio de Janeiro, visitar umas amigas, ir ao shopping, ver Vampire Knight... – olho para o olhar mortal de Samuel. – Qual é o problema, cara? – digo com um tom de galerosa. Brincadeira, claro.

**Samuel**: -- Se você não percebeu, eu estou comandando a sua empresa agora no cargo de presidente geral da Paradise Producions agora. – ele sai de onde estava e se aproxima de mim. E algo está enrolado no meu pé, o que eu sinto agora. Olho para o chão e vejo uma corrente invisível em suas mãos que amarra os meus tornozelos levemente. Engulo seco e olho confusa para aquilo. – E como tal, você ainda continua na empresa caso eu quiser. E como escritora, é a sua devida obrigação escrever e fazer as tramas da estória. E eu em te mandar até você se despedir, algo que certamente não irá querer. — agora, a distância parecia se encurtar. Cinco centímetros apenas, sem falar que o seu tórax está se inclinando suavemente para mais perto. — Então, ainda quer sair?

_Merda_.

**Luciana**: -- Hmmm, todo mundo muda de idéia, não é mesmo? ñ.n — rio falsamente, dando meia-volta e se sentando na minha poltrona, a fim de escrever. Uma gota é vista em quase todos os meus funcionários. Que mico... – Lá vou eu! – _click_.

—**x—x—x—**

**Abertura: Tsuki no Curse – Okina Reika**

**(procure no You Tube :B)**

—**x—x—x—**

**Capítulo Quatro – Os Inimigos Mortais do Senhor da Noite**

_**J**__ulie __**I**__sabelle __**C**__ampbell – __**T**__okyo – __**J**__apão _

_Situação: __**Perigo, Perigo!**_

Eu não sei no que vai dar, mas com certeza eu sento profundamente que eu não estou nem um pouco preparada em segurá-lo em uma moto que anda velozmente pela estranha de barro. E em um pouco ao notar que eu estou sendo necessariamente inútil, sendo que a poderosa ali era eu com magia e com anti-vampirismo correndo orgulhosamente (hohohoho, que bom) nas minhas veias. Tudo bem que eu estou sentindo algo mais (lê-se: vontade de bater em Victor incontinuamente e na velocidade da luz. Isso por fora, agora imagine comigo: Eu sou bruxa sim, mas o meu coração é mole que nem pudim), mas isso não explica a mudança repetina dele da noite para o dia (na verdade, do dia para a tarde, mas deixa quieto) de querer me proteger como eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana.

Dou uma longa olhada para ele por cima do seu próprio ombro pelo retrovisor da moto. Como ele, de repente, parecia tão...

_Profundo_.

-- Julie? – a sua voz me pega de surpresa, fazendo-me virar para a sua direção com um olhar sarcástico. O capacete está levemente virado para a direita onde, coincidentemente senhoras e senhores, eu estou. Óbvio, né? Continuando...

-- Vire à esquerda. – a minha razão fala mais alto que a minha emoção, ao verificar que havia uma curva única. E que, também, estávamos saindo de Tokyo, como o matagal parecia não ter fim. Um lago estava localizado perto de nós com várias criaturas aquáticas nadando e saltitando, parecendo que aquilo era um paraíso dos céus. Olho para o céu e vi que o sol estava quase desaparecido pela imensidão de nuvens negras e lotadas de chuvas para carregar na capital japonesa.

Acho estranho.

_Por que a paisagem daqui é tão diferente da cidade?_

-- Talvez seja por estarmos no campo. – Victor resolveu tentar responder. Resmungo mentalmente. Ele ainda teima em continuar. – Aqui no campo há alguns gases que faz a chuva chegar mais na atmosfera, afim de não vemos muito o sol. – Arqueio uma sobrancelha. Ele nota. – Algum problema com as chuvas?

-- Não, claro que não. – eu digo como a minha dúvida fosse bem óbvia. – Por que vocês não somem em plena luz do dia e aqui tem muita chuva? Digo, vocês tem resistência ao sol, não?

Por incrível que pareça para a situação do momento, ele dá uma gargalhada sobre a minha pergunta.

-- Bem, você não vê o exato motivo de detestarmos o sol, mas ele não ser um inimigo nosso? Eu sou um vampiro de uma classe superior. Não o rei e nem o primeiro, mas ainda sou mais experiente que alguns vampiros tolos. Esses são do nível mais baixo da hierarquia vampiresca terráquea, os que não têm chances de sobreviver. – ele me esclarece, orgulhoso.

Fala sério. Ele me dá os nervos.

-- Se nós já escapamos da batalha, você está com a sua noiva aqui intacta, eu estou bem, Alice ainda não sabe que você é Drácula e que você acha que tudo está ao seu redor... – explodo na batatinha. – PODERIA ME TIRAR DAQUI?!

-- Não. Se quiseres morrer na estrada, vai em frente. Só que eu não estarei a salvando e terei mais alguns anos para achar a sua reencarnação.

Dei um largo sorriso, divertida.

-- Então, se eu cair no precipício e nunca mais voltar?

-- Então eu terei que saltar junto com você. – ele diz e um silêncio se toma.

Isto é, em cinco minutos.

-- Serei obrigada a medidas drásticas. – ri.

E, quando ele se virou, eu não estava ali. E não. Não me suicidei.

Teletransportei-me a tempo de não ser pega pelas garras de Victor. Para um lugar onde se encontrava uma pessoa que eu confiaria mais do que ele. Entretanto, isso não dizia que essa tal pessoa seria mais confiável que qualquer um. Eu não sabia se ela estaria disposta a me ajudar se me achasse, por que...

-- O que você faz na casa dos Kamiya, Senhorita Julie? – duas crianças me olham com um olhar nada desagradável, porém pareciam que duvidavam de mim ali. Aparecendo do nada e sem barulho ou algum vestígio. _Isso seria normal para qualquer um_, logo pensei antes de fazer qualquer besteira, limpando a minha saia com as minhas mãos e com medo de qualquer invasão desagradável de algum ser vivo do lindíssimo jardim com orquídeas coloridas enfeitando com violetas e rosas.

Uma garota com a aparência de treze anos apareceu em um beco de dentro da casa, com as roupas de empregada e um olhar que se arregalava pouco-a-pouco ao ver-me na sua presença. Era de pele entre o branco e o rosado, com os olhos castanhos e os cabelos loiros. A cara ficou cada vez mais vermelha e ela não demorou a fazer uma profunda reverência e dizer:

-- Ohayo. – um sorriso sincero estava estampado em seu rosto. – Eu a estava esperando, Srta. Campbell.

Fico abismada. Como ela pode saber sem eu a menos ter conhecido?

-- Bem, nós não somos aliados daquela gosma vermelha. – a outra garota revirou os olhos com os braços cruzados. Mas o seu sorriso explicava orgulho e alegria. – Mas vampiros nós somos. – a sua expressão era agora amigável, dando leves risadinhas que se se soltavam lentamente para o ar. – Você deve ser Julie Campbell. – ela andou normalmente para perto de mim com um tom de excitação. – Ouvi alguns rumores sobre você na Comunidade Vampiresca, mas estou sentindo que isso não é totalmente verdade.

-- Por Kami-sama, Pâmela! – o outro garoto falou com autoridade, parecendo envergonhado. – Pare de se comportar como uma criança. Você tem mais idade que a Rainha da Inglaterra e ainda fica tagarela na frente da Dama Nortuna? – ele fechou os olhos. – Tsc, tsc, garota. Você tem que aprender muito ainda.

Ela se virou descontente para ele.

-- Eu digo o mesmo de você, tá?! – ela balançou os braços freneticamente de cima para baixo com o olhar chateado. – Você age como fosse um velho gagá, Richard sem-graça!

Os olhos dele ficaram em chamas, como dissesse _do-que-você-me-chamou?_

-- ORAAAS, Senhora Sabe-Tudo! – ele cerrou os olhos com os dentes cerrados entre si. – Então, o que eu era_ mesmo_?

-- Você era um babaca, seu ve...! – ela contra-atacou, mas não teria continuado se não fosse a voz séria que vinha da parte de trás da casa, onde se localizava a piscina.

-- Pâmela, Richard, calem-se! – apenas com essa voz ecoando na casa fizera que os dois ficassem pasmos e seguissem o meu olhar atento.

Não era adulta, para o meu alívio.

Mas a sua imagem também me impressionou. Sobre ele ser diferente de qualquer imagem que eu teria sobre vampiros. Duas orelhas de gato estavam localizadas no alto de sua cabeça, negras entre um tom azulado que se sobressaia muito. Apesar de elas estarem lá, eu não sentia a lógica das orelhas humanas estarem em seu lugar. Os olhos vermelho-rubis do jovem, como eu havia visto, estavam levemente irritados e não pareciam estarem alegres. A pele dele era bastante pálida, chegando ao sol fazer a cor parecer mais amarela do que era. Como ele fosse um quadro branco pronto para ser colorido pela tinta amarela cintilante, sabe?

A roupa era normal sim... Apesar de ele parecer mais um membro da elite japonesa do que um cara normal. As orelhas rapidamente sumiram, os cabelos negros ficaram em um tom castanho-claro e os olhos de azul beeem intenso.

A empregada da família fez um ruído, tímida. Os vasos sangüíneos pareciam estar bombeando mais de sangue, porquê as suas bochechas ruborizaram-se muito.

-- Mestre Samuel! – ela não correu velozmente, apenas andou desajeitada em sua direção.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Aquilo parecia mais mansão pequena do que casa grande. Tentei procurar com os olhos se havia algum mordomo. E o incrível é que não havia nenhum mordomo com nome estranho que andasse desconfiadamente pela casa (que era linda. Não era aquela tecnologia toda que há em Tokyo, mas a casa parecia mais uma pensão com o estilo tradicional de forma exótica) e que desse a impressão de estar fazendo mais um assassinato.

Samuel, o garoto-gato, não sorriu. A única coisa que havia feito era:

-- Agatha, por que você ainda está usando essa roupa? – ele a analisou, como a achasse mais estranha do que uma garota invisível (ou, talvez, a si mesmo). Pâmela notou o meu olhar, rolando os olhos lilás como se dissesse ``Não esquenta, ele é assim conosco todo dia´´. Richard não disse nada. Apenas fumegava discretamente, como não gostasse do tratamento do `chefe´com a pobre moça.

Só que Agatha não se importou sobre o tom duro do chefe. Continuou a sorrir timidamente.

-- Mestre Chiaki – os meus olhos saltitaram. _Chiaki estava ali, meu Deus_. – me disse que eu poderia sair se eu o quisesse. Mas eu quis ganhar mais um salário extra.

Com toda a possível cara-de-pau do mundo, eu me virei para a sua direção:

-- Você é a empregada desse cara? - eu não queria dizer isso na frente do _cara_, mas ainda assim eu não consegui resistir. Eu _precisava_ dizer isso.

-- Não necessariamente, Senhora Campbell. – quando ela disse isso, eu disse logo aos berros que não era necessário me chamar de senhor. Só que Pâmela se aproximou mais de mim e me disse, sussurrando, que Agatha era mandada a tratar as visitas com educação. Principalmente quando ``você é uma das antigas noivas do Sr. Todo-Orgulhoso ali´´, ela acrescentou. – Eu sou apenas a babá da criança.

Eu logo me virei euforicamente para os lados, procurando um carrinho de bebê. Eu adorava bebês, já que as carinhas inocentes me faziam animadíssima. Bem, tudo menos tirar o _você-sabe-quê_ da fralda dele e ter que sentir o espetáculo pelas narinas. Aprendi isso da pior forma, quando um dos filhos da vizinha me obrigou precisamente a trocar as fraldas e fazer um banho completo. Naquele tempo, eu não fazia nenhuma idéia de como fazer e desfazer um feitiço de limpeza verbal.

Então, eu tinha que trabalhar duro. E, falo sério, quando você está trocando um bebê, NUNCA (NUNCA MESMO) esqueça a máscara de oxigênio. Fedor de bebê, para mim, dá náuseas. E dor de cabeça.

Só que eu não havia nada a se preocupar agora. O jardim estava vazio, somente com seis gatos pretos desfilando casualmente no muro da casa e nós.

Havia nenhum bebê – nenhum mesmo. Os ruídos de bebê pareciam nunca haver entrado no portão da casa. – à vista.

-- Ué, eu não vejo nenhum bebê. – eu logo comentei com ela.

Os garotos do meu lado (Pâmela e Richard) logo caíram na gargalhada. Chega havia até lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Olhei para eles para Agatha, não entendendo nada.

No que havia graça sobre o bebê?

-- Ah, você _o_ vê sim. – disse Richard, risonhamente, antes de ter que enfrentar bolas de fogo furiosas que corriam atrás dele feito relâmpagos.

-- Quem é ele? – interroguei.

Pela primeira vez até agora, Agatha se desabou a rir.

-- Não acredito que você não está sacando a piada, Julis. A criança está logo _aqui._

Foi então que os meus olhos se encontraram pela segunda vez com os gélidos orbes de Sam.

-- Ele? – logo entendi, apesar da piada ser meio sem-noção. – Mas... Ele não tem treze anos?

-- Não. Ele tem cinco vezes a idade de um sofá que há lá no porão da minha casa. – esclareceu Agatha. – E Sam é um vampiro metamorfo com o dom extra de controlar e manusear o fogo apenas com o seu sangue. Mas como ele é declarou pacífico à causa dos humanos, ele sempre usa essas orelhas para se transformar em sua forma original. Da forma que ele era quando foi mordido.

Samuel virou os olhos para Agatha.

-- Como você conseguiu essas informações? – a cara dele estava dura feito pedra, totalmente arrogante.

-- Você é _primo_ de Drácula, Sam. – Agatha parecia impressionada com a dúvida do chefe. Na verdade, estava pasma. – Como você não sabe como eu sei o que _você_ sabe? – perguntou, curiosa.

-- Era melhor você responder á minha dúvida. – Sam deu um suspiro derrotado, levantando os olhos ao céu azul. – Mas como você insiste em querer saber, a minha impressão é que você revirou a biblioteca atrás somente disso.

Agatha abriu o sorriso.

-- Biingo! – ela levantou os braços, como comemorasse um ganho na loteria.

-- Hmm, pessoal? – perguntou Richard, fazendo uma tossidinha suspeita. Todo mundo se virou para ele. – Não esquecemos alguma coisa?

-- A data de validade das pílulas de sangue? – perguntou Samuel. – Ou do_ seu_ videogame? – cerrou os olhos.

-- Nada disso. – apressou-se Richard a dizer, rindo suspeitamente quando Sam disse algo como ``Crianças de hoje são um problema...´´. – É outra coisa completamente diferente. E o meu videogame não é algo de seu assunto, Samuel! – ele disse entre dentes, quase que cuspindo as palavras grosseiramente. Como algum pai que quer proteger o seu filho caçula. Como a leoa protegendo suas crias. Não é bem assim que são as coisas, mas acho que você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer. As orelhas de Richard estavam tão vermelhas que se assemelhavam mais com a cor de tomate do que a de melancia, como antes.

As plantas pareciam ganhar vida. Os galhos cresceram e cresceram, tentando alcançar as pernas de Samuel para se enroscarem para a glória de Richard. Elas poderiam ter feito isso, SE Samuel não as visse e chamas saíssem de seus olhos, queimando as pobres plantas de vez.

-- Hum, mas sou eu que as pago com o meu dinheiro, não estou certo? – perguntou o garoto com algumas fagulhas de chamas em suas mãos. Ele não se queimava, como as chamas eram de um tom azul-escuro. Calmamente, ele se aproximou do colega de casa com os olhos sérios.

Richard gemeu automaticamente. Deu alguns passos para trás, não pensando em contradizer o pequeno Samuel. Sabia sobre as táticas do garoto, principalmente sobre o seu imenso poder. Embora fossem crianças, era possível detectar o poder que vinha dos olhos do vampiro.

Eu não sabia como era bem isso, mas não desconhecia a sensação do olhar de Sam.

Medo. Mistério. Terror.

E eu pensando que todos esses adjetivos poderiam se adquirir ao mencionar o nome de uma criança.

-- Hum, eu sei disso muito bem, Sam. Mas precisamos dar a atenção especial para a garota especial. – ele logo virou os olhos para mim. – Não será fácil tentar contar a história para Julie, mas não adianta fugir do segredo.

Olhei para Sam, acompanhada de todo mundo, e ele olhou para mim com o tom pensativo. Dois segundos depois, ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça e voltou a nos encarar friamente.

-- Muito bem. A história começou assim...

—**x—x—x—**

**N/A:** Olá a todos que leram. Fico muito feliz que tenham lido o capítulo um e o capítulo dois – embora eu não saiba se alguém leu o capítulo três dividido em partes.

**Kotarou: -**- É claro que possivelmente quase ninguém possa ler o capítulo por preguiça u_u

**Momoka:** -- Mas nós não vamos desistir! n.n

**Kotarou:** -- Você é tão otimista =3=

**Momoka:** -- E você é tão realista... ¬¬

**Lúh:** -- Quando mesmo é que vocês vão parar? E eu pensando que vocês iriam parar com essas briguinhas idiotas u_u

**Momoka:** -- Só que o Kota-kun não querer parar de dizer que eu sou otimista! Quero dizer... Se pensarmos somente nisso, a fanfic não vai andar e nem a mente da chefia \ò3ó/

**Hanabi:** -- Verdade Verdadeira ._.

**Tomoko:** -- Mas nem sempre isso acontece conosco, né? =_=

**Takuma:** -- Mas, de todo jeito, pensamento negativo dá nisso, Tomoko-kun-chan =D

**Tomoko:** -- Takuma-san...

**Takuma:** -- Sim? õ_o

**Tomoko:** -- EU VOU TE BATER ò_o9

**Hanabi:** -- Uia... o_o – chocada – Barraco ) – com brilho nos olhos –

**Komaki:** -- Isso não seria, mais uma vez, algum tipo de contradição? Õ_o

**Makoto:** -- Tecnicamente não. Bem, Tomoko-kun-chan é algum tipo de homem que vira mulher, mas ainda mantêm as suas técnicas de karatê u_u

**Komaki:** -- Eita ferro, o bicho pegou ._.

**Makoto:** -- E nem parece que somos crescidos u3u – toma suco de caixinha –

**Hikari:** -- Na verdade, os garotos são mesmo briguentos u-u

**Komaki:** -- Concordo .-.

**Kotarou:** -- Como assim?! Ò_o

**Komaki:** -- Irmão mais velho, eu li em uma revista sobre isso também e cheguei na seguinte conclusão n_n

**Momoka: -**- Qual? o_o

**Makoto: **-- Sobre o Kotarou ter um problema? Õ_o

**Yoku:** -- Sobre que mulheres e homens vivem como cães e gatos a maioria das vezes? ._.

**Ortensia:** -- Sobre homens serem patéticos? u_u

**Takanari:** -- Sobre irmãs mais novas serem sempre sinônimo de problema? =_=

**Akane:** -- Sobre ser mágico também têm seus problemas? õ-o

**Komaki:** -- Garotos sempre discutem com as namoradas por medo e perdê-las e essa é uma forma de dizer i love you =D

**Kotarou e Momoka: **o//////////////////o

**Akane:** -- Pensando nisso, é verdade. Parece até que, com aquele que a gente menos espera, a gente sente esse sentimento e acaba se entregando de maneira ou de outra u-u

**Thiago:** -- Takuma&Komaki e Tomoko&Hanabi, vocês podem a contagem regressiva n_n

**Takuma:** -- O mesmo digo de você, cara.

**Hanabi:** -- Well, ele já está comprometido com a Ortensia-chan, portanto não tenho o que falar.

**Thiago:** -- Não fiquem mudando de assunto =_=

**Komaki:** -- Mas todo mundo que te conhece sabe disso, Thiago-san u-u

**Ortensia:** -- Oras, como não fosse possível o fato de vocês estarem perto de se confessarem =D

**Geral:** -- COMO É QUE É?! Ò3ó

**Ortensia:** -- O que eu acabei de falar, gente. O que acabei de falar.

**Kotarou:** -- Droga =_=

**Komaki:** -- De certa forma, Ortensia-chan tem razão – pensa –

**Cordelia: **-- Ela tem sempre razão =D

**Federico: -**- Infelizmente .__.

**Makoto: **-- Correto u_u

**Tomoko:** -- Então, fazemos o quê agora? Esperamos coelhinho da páscoa trazer os ovos em abril ou vamos fingir que estamos na escola? =_=

**Hanabi:** -- Eu não acho justo que você esteja levando tanta ironia em uma simples frase, coisa =3=

**Tomoko: **-- Mas a gente não vai ficar apenas nesse diálogo u_u

**Momoka:** -- Certo. Ainda temos uma entrevista com os personagens =D

**Lúh:** -- Com a Julie, a Theresa, a Maria, o Daisuke, a Emiko, o João, o Mike, o Saito, o Kaito, a Miyako, o Victor, o Chiaki, o Eddie.

**Hanabi:** -- É tanta _pouca_ gente que vamos entrevistar =_=

**Tomoko: **-- Mas são os poucos personagens que nós temos aí.

**Lúh:** -- Então, adiciona-se o Samuel, a Agatha, o Richard e a Alice. u_u

**Makoto:** -- Ótimo, MAIS problemas =3=

**Ortensia:** -- Até parece =.=

**Makoto:** -- É problema sim, pois temos muitos personagens por aqui, não acha? õ_o

**Ortensia: **-- Claro que eu acho, Makki-chan. Só que...

**Makoto:** -- Só que...?

**Ortensia:** -- Segundo a Júlia-chan, uma única pessoa é formada por inúmeros personagens. Então, se eu e você somos uma parte da nossa chefia, você não pode culpar por termos bastante personagens que se multiplicam a cada ano devido a maturidade da chefe.

**Takanari:** -- Ou esses personagens rapidamente desaparecem com o tempo u_u

**Ortensia:** -- Daí, não podemos negar. Alguém de nós não irá longe e não seguirá o seu destino. A cabeça de uma pessoa é como um Big Brother: para entrar uma vantagem, a pessoa perderá ou pagará. Essa é a vida.

**Makoto:** ._.

**Federico:** -- Que verdade cruel õ_o

**Takanari:** -- Realmente cruel o_o

**Lúh:** -- Hey, hey, não pensem nisso agora. Vamos pensar em como vamos fazer as entrevistas e quem entrevista quem. E quem não quiser ler, pule para o finalzinho.

—**x—x—x—**

**E****ntrevistando ****J****ulie**

_Cordelia:_-- Alô, Julie. Você sabe o porquê de estarmos aqui, não sabe?

_Julie:_ -- A entrevista? Sim, sei. Demorou um pouco para vir, mas cheguei a tempo. Então, Cordelia, você tem algo a me perguntar?

_Cordelia:_ -- Sim, eu tenho. Quando você comprou essa erva maravilhosa? Achei o sabor dela exótico. Não tenho essa erva na minha casa, mas eu gostei dela. Comprou na China, não foi?

— _barulho de alguém batendo a cabeça —_

_Julie: _-- Cordelia... Eu sinto-lhe dizer a você, mas... Bem... Você não veio aqui para deslumbrar o meu bule de chá e muito menos o seu conteúdo, né? E, falando sério, desde quando um chá vindo da China tem alguma importância para você? Quero dizer, nem tudo da China é tããão agradável. Você deveria ver o chá da Inglaterra. É ótimo. Super fabuloso.

_Cordelia:_ -- Vou pensar nisso quando estiver me incomodando no meu jatinho particular indo na direção de Londres e enchendo o saco da aeromoça para me trazer uma jarra de chá. Dá para acreditar que, na última vez, a mulher teve uns dois fios dentro do chá? DOIS! E ainda vêem me culpar pelo que estava havendo.

_Julie:_ -- Por quê você foi culpada por ela ter perdido dois fios de cabelo? Ela não deveria ter aquele stress de trabalho, ou fazendo chapinha excessivamente ou, até, tendo as suas crises? Deveria ser normal esse tipo de coisa. Por exemplo, o meu cabelo cai um pouco quando eu vou olhar para o meu travesseiro, um pouco depois de acordar. Toda garota deve ter isso.

_Cordelia:_ -- Todo mundo sabe disso, Julie. Até eu, uma vampira velha, sabe. Só que ela não parou por aí. Foi logo ameaçando na própria força bruta e colocando aqueles unhões de tigre na minha pele. A minha sorte é que meus quatro cavaleiros me salvaram. Mais uma vez, como sempre.

_Julie:_ -- Deve ter sido, no mínimo, humilhante.

_- Cordelia se levanta da cadeira, irritada. – _

_Cordelia:_ -- Claro que foi! Eu estava em um momento de paz, de zen preocupação, em conexão com o karma... Daí, a minha paz interior vai tudo para água abaixo.

_Julie:_ -- Então, ela merecia ir ao hospício ou algo assim.

_Cordelia:_ -- Não foi bem o que houve ali. Ela foi no psicólogo resolver esse tique nervoso, mas pele menos resolveu. Até porquê eu rezava silenciosamente pra isso acontecer, sabe? Já havia jurado não fazer solenemente nada de bom para a outra vez. E não me importaria de sujar as minhas mãos cheias de sangue. Faço isso todos os dias.

_Julie:_ -- Conta como foi lá.

_Cordelia:_ -- Primeiro, a desgraçada queria se assanhar com um de meus cavaleiros. Só por causa de sua belezura, formosura, postura de deus grego e etc. Todo aquele blá, blá, blá correndo no meu ouvido sobre ele. E ela tinha esperanças de haver conseguido conquistar ele – o que é impossível, porquê cavaleiros só podem e devem sentir amor pela sua dama. Então, ele disse que ``Não, obrigado. Eu já estou comprometido com uma outra pessoa.´´ Daí, ela disse para ele que não tinha problema, eles poderiam fazer tudo isso escondidos. Para piorar a minha situação, eu estava perto de lá, com a cachorra da loira não sacando nada. E não sei se era loira natural ou tingida... Era claro DEMAIS para ser natural.

_Julie:_ -- Você fez alguma coisa contra ela? Digo, ele é o seu esposo ou... Sei lá, mas era alguém importante para você! E, o que ela fez, era errado! Você não pode ficar de braços cruzados em uma situação dessas! Imagina, até, a doida indo atrás dos demais? Ia ser um completo desastre, Kami-sama.

_Cordelia:_ -- Eu queria fazer alguma coisa. Eu juro que queria dar um tapa na cara dela, mandar ela para o quinto dos infernos e xingar o quanto eu pudesse. Mas não pude. Não deu. Sou apenas uma vampira entre alguns meros mortais naquele avião com câmeras de segurança. Contive-me. Se eu agüentei toda aquela babaquice? Sim, agüentei. Tal como eu agüentei a mamãe gritando durante dois minutos com o Federico quando viu o vaso quebrado `do nada´. Eu estava junto e Ortensia também estava lá, brincando com Thiago de cavalinho. Juro que a coitada – pela primeira vez, coitada. – não havia feito nada de errado. Sabia disso, já que estávamos falando entre nós durante semanas e Federico havia perdido o controle de sua velocidade pela casa e, bem... Deu no que deu.

_Julie:_ -- Tá... E o que o seu cavaleiro disse para a loira?

_Cordelia:_ -- Só disse que, caso ela fizesse aquilo de novo, a esposa dele não iria gostar e a mandaria para o inferno para os cachorros a comerem viva e lentamente.

_Julie:_ -- ...Foi isso?

_Cordelia:_ -- Foi sim.

Julie: -- Não parecia ser a resposta adequada para uma humana.

_Cordelia:_ -- Sem sombra de dúvidas, foi. Mas o que adiantaria? Falar que não era ela que ganhou na loteria e que aquilo não era o que parecia? Que, Tommaso, embora fosse um adolescente, era um cara que viveu na Primeira Guerra e que poderia ter vindo comigo com hematomas pelo rosto? Ela não acreditaria com certeza, me chamaria de mentirosa, que eu estava inventando tudo... Então, aquilo teve o impacto mais certo. Medo. Quando uma pessoa tem medo de você, você pode muito. E um pouco mais.

_Julie:_ -- Parece sombrio... e pouco engraçado. Mas viemos aqui por causa de outra coisa, não é? Eu não vou ficar aqui até envelhecer para ouvir o que você tenha a dizer para mim. Ou desabafar. Caso você não dê atenção a mim, sou obrigada a fechar a sua boca magicamente e pedir para a chefia me mandar um entrevistador que seja mais ouvinte do que um megafone ambulante.

_Cordelia:_ -- Hã... Claro. A primeira coisa é... Qual é o seu nome?

_Julie:_ -- Você não sacou o meu nome até agora? Cordelia, abra seus ouvidos. Eu já falei o meu nome algumas vezes, a chefia já digitou a fanfic colocando o meu nome, todos falam o meu nome e você já deveria sacar qual é o meu nome. Qual é, cara!

_Cordelia:_ -- Julie Isabelle Campbell? Claro que eu sei, hehe. Só estou falando do outro nome.

_Julie:_ -- Que outro nome?

_Cordelia:_ -- O nome da noiva do chato, egocêntrico e maligno Drácula que está na bela forma do jovem Victor. O Victor que todos conhecemos e não gostamos.

_Julie:_ -- Primeiramente, eu nunca me vi como a noiva do Vlad nojento. Mesmo tendo, na vida passada, ficado com aliança e tudo. Não sei o que deu na noiva que, em uma vida passada, fui. É como você se olhasse no espelho e não visse você mesma, mas outra pessoa. E os outros gostando de você como você era é ridículo. Aceito apenas quando a pessoa que me ama me quer por causa de mim. Gosto de ser amada, mas ser amada pelo que eu sou. Nunca gostei da sensação de estar por detrás das mortes, de ver sangue e nem gosto muito quando mencionam sobre vampiros. Tudo bem sobre os Cullen, mas eu não gostei do tipo do Victor. O Victor é namorado da minha melhor amiga e fica em cima de mim como nada tivesse acontecido? Tipo assim... como a Alice Conrad fosse um nada? Um lixo atômico? Não, não concordo com ele. Se ele quis namorar com Alice, que ele namore. Mas namorar só para me ver irritada? Bem, eu admito que ele conseguiu. Não por causa dele, mas por causa dela. Segundo, eu nem ao menos sei o nome dela.

_Cordelia:_ -- Será que a chefia esqueceu?

_Julie:_ -- Ela disse que só contaria no próximo capítulo. Ainda tá pensando, com um monte de planos na cabeça.

_- Cordelia suspira – _

_Cordelia: _-- Como sempre... Mas, então, o que você achou de ter sido escolhida para pilotar um robô?

_Julie:_ -- Inicialmente, achei que iria me machucar. Principalmente depois daquela luta. Mas gostei. E porquê a Miyako gosta de um cara e ainda fica com o irmã do cara?

_Cordelia:_ -- Eu sei lá.

_Julie:_ -- Bem, ela não me pareceu nem um pouco preocupada em detonar a Maria. Sendo que a própria é a hospedeira do Kaito.

_Cordelia:_ -- Meio nojentinho.

_Julie:_ -- Uhum.

_Cordelia:_ -- Eu quero chá.

_Julie:_ -- Sem vontade de entrevistar?

_Cordelia:_ -- Aham.

_Julie:_ -- Okey, acabamos por aqui.

—**x—x—x—**

**Lúh: **-- Demorou muito u_u

**Momoka:** -- Sim, sim. Demorou muito. Todo mundo pôde fazer fila única para ir ao banheiro. Todo mundo, menos o câmera-man, a Cordelia e a Julie. Mesmo assim, houve briga.

Kotarou: -- A gente teve que lutar pelo banheiro ._.

Makoto: -- As mulheres mais ainda u3u

Momoka: -- Bem, quem foi primeiro no banheiro dos homens foi o próprio Samuel ._.

Lúh: -- Também, o cara é o chefe hoje u-u

Momoka: -- Nem foi por isso, ele estava na forma de um bebê quando foi até a gente e viu aquela confusão inteira. E ele tinha que trocar a fralda ._.

Lúh: -- Não tinha. Era a empregada dele ú_u

Momoka: -- Mas como ele, sozinho, fez xixi no chão, empurrou a fralda até ao banheiro e chegou lá sem ninguém perceber? õ_o

Geral: O____o

Lúh: -- Bem, isso responde a questão dele ir primeiro =B

Momoka: -- Certamente. Agora, vamos indo comer brigadeiros de panela? n_n

Geral: -- Vamos /o/

Lúh: -- Beijos, bai-bai. Quero comentários =3


End file.
